


Chavela Valdes

by MystBlBk



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: There were three things I was sure of the moment we crossed into Mexico:First, no one will ever lay a hand on my mother. Not El Chino. Not El Alacran. Not even myself. She has suffered enough for a lifetime and my mother deserves to be protected and loved, just as she cared for me.Second, El Chino is El Chino. He is not my father, never has acted like one. I will not look for him, no matter how much my mother begs me to do so. I will not get us involved with that man for that life is in the past where it belongs, and this new life has no place for him or any of the misfortune he brings.And lastly, my only lover is and forever will be my music.





	1. Chapter 1

I promised myself on the bus to Mexico City that I would have more patience for my mother, but at this moment she was really pushing my buttons. As she talks—scolds—me while we walk down the crumbling streets, I can’t help but stare at her trying to process every word she’s saying. A conversation with her I always like this, like typing in words to an online translator and waiting a few seconds for it to process correctly. It was frustrating understanding conversations but then being given a word I don’t know. In those cases the only help I get are usually context clues and even then, it’s a rough guess. 

“Are you listening, Juliana?”

I blink, breaking my internal brooding, “Um, yes. I’m listening.”

My mother stops in her tracks and turns to me, switching to her accented English, “I know it’s hard, mija. English is still hard for me too, but you need to adapt if we’re staying here. Okay?”

I nod, staring down at the concrete, “Yeah, I’ll try harder.”

My mother’s soft hand cups my cheek, “I know. You’ll see, we are going to be just fine. I know the city, all I want you to do is—"

“Continue school,” I roll my eyes, “Yes, I know. School.”

“I’m serious. I don’t want you to end up like me,” she says taking the customary scolding mother stance, “I have to choose whatever falls into my lap. You know you—”

“Mama,” I cut her off, “Let me find some work. I want to help. You know school was never really for me so I don’t see how it will change by being in a different country with a different language.”

My mother’s stoic expression changes to a soft one. I can see regret and anger in her eyes. I take her hand in mine and rub my thumb on her knuckles. 

“No, don’t think that,” I chastise her.

“Don’t think about what,” she murmurs.

“It’s not your fault,” I tell her, “El Chino chose his path without thinking about the repercussions, about us. It’s just us now, so let’s work together and get out of that cruddy bedroom and into an actual apartment. Okay?”

I watch as a smile starts to appear on my mother’s youthful face. I echo it with one of my own and tug her to my side, continuing our way into the Mercado. 

“Who taught you how to be so caring,” she asks proudly.

“The same woman who I have on my arm of course,” I grin cheekily.

The response gets my mom laughing for a moment then she nods and allows me to lead her on our way again. My mom starts talking about her younger years living here in her hometown, Mexico City, and I just nod along allowing her to talk all she wants. It’s just like before, walking on the River Walk with no money but good gossip being filtered by the neighborhood chismosa. 

We are a few blocks away from a large park separated by a row of shops when mom tugs me in the direction of a shady looking street. I look up and see a small restaurant of sorts, a ‘help wanted’ taped by the front door.

“A waitress,” my mother gasps, “Let’s see if I can get the job this time.”

I look at her with a raised eyebrow, “Are you sure?”

“Any job is a good job Juli, even a waitress,” she nods, "Are you coming with me...”

“No,” I shake my head, “I’m going to check out that park over there. You might get lucky and get interviewed.”

She gives me a look but shrugs, “Don’t go too far.”

“Yes mom,” I nod and watch her enter the small restaurant. 

I watch her go, keeping an eye on her to make sure she makes it inside, then cross the street to reach the park. The parks in Mexico are unlike the ones in the States. They are large and have so many trees to create shade. I walk deeper into the park and I see a large fountain in the center where all paths lead. 

The fountain was in an old Spanish design, three large bowl-shaped tiers that drizzle water all around the large pool where the water collects. I tilt my head as I notice an old man with a guitar in his lap sitting on the makeshift bench the pool's edge creates. The sounds he is creating from the worn instrument echo beautifully in the open space. My feet lead me to the man, entranced by his skillful playing.

I stand a few feet away from the man, now taking in the vision before me. He’s probably in his late sixties, by the look of his skin dangling off his form in some places of his body and face. The wrinkles on his face stretch down to his neck and under his white shirt, just like the pendant hanging around his neck. The long untrimmed hairs of his eyebrows brush against his forehead while the thick mustache above his lip tickles the corners of his lips. His slacks are ironed so well I can see the creases touch his shiny black shoes. Meanwhile, the thick hair on his head shifts just slightly with the breeze passing by us.

“Do you know?”

I blink with confusion as the man opens his eyes, sharp blue eyes so much like my father's shine back at me. 

“Do you know how to play, girl,” he speaks again, his voice rough like sandpaper.

“Yes, a little,” I nod to him, “Sir.”

“Well come here,” he points to the space next to him with his chin, “You’re going to get tired standing there.”

I force the blush down but take the seat offered. The sunbathed stone of the fountain burns the back of my thighs, but I make no comments as the song starts up again. The song has no lyrics, only strumming but the sadness of the song is piercing to my ears. I can’t help but close my eyes and hear the vibrato he uses, basking in the steel string's cry. The sound is corrupted when the man chuckles, pulling my eyelids open to look at him.

“Let’s see, play something for me,” he smiles as she pulls the strap off his shoulder. 

I watch, a bit scared, as he hands me his guitar. I stare at it for a moment then take it and put the strap over my own shoulder, situating the guitar in my preferred place. The man gives me an expectant look before closing his own eyes. I take a deep breathe then strum the instrument, taking me into a trance-like state again only this time I’m in charge of where to go. 

As I play, I let all my emotions fill me like a glass of water then allow them to spill through my fingers as I strum and pluck the strings on the guitar. It’s wonderful to let go like this, to hear my emotions and not just feel them. To let them go like a thousand birds flying into the blue sky. I don’t know how long I’m playing but before long I force myself to end the song as if I were turning the dial of a water line. The pressure is still there, only stopped momentarily. 

I feel the man’s warm hand on my shoulder, asking me to return back to the moment. So, I do. I open my eyes and look up at the man. Our eyes meet and I feel the warmth of a parent that I could only decipher by the fell of my mother’s own warmth.

“Have you ever played in a band,” he asks seriously.

“No, never,” I answer, looking down to the instrument, “I usually only played in class at school. That was a while ago though, I just got here with my mother. My father left us. So, my mother decided to come here to start new, and I followed her.”

“Well you have talent, girl,” he smiles at me, “If you’re looking for a job, I have one that you might like.”

I bite my lip, thinking seriously then I nod slowly, “Well yes, honestly I do need a job. What is it?”

“Well, my son is in a mariachi band, and one of his boys left to go up North to find work,” the old man explains, “He’s looking for someone to replace him. It’s paid by the event, but its good pay.”

I stare at him again, trying to decide, “Okay, yeah. I’m interested.”

The old man smiles at me and pulls out his phone. I watch as he opens a new contact and turns it over to me. I take my queue and type in my number, fully aware that this job may be a long shot but somehow I felt I could trust this man. 

“My name is Juliana,” I tell him as I hand his phone back.

“And I am Luis,” the man tells me, “I’ll let my son know so he’ll call you as soon as possible.”

“Yes well, thank you, sir,” I take the guitar strap off my shoulder, “Here is your guitar.”

“Thank you for the song. As for the job, it’s not a problem. If we don’t help each other, who will help us,” he nods taking the guitar back, “I will see you soon. Have a good day kid.”

“Have a good day, sir,” I tell him as I stand to leave.

I wave at the man as he put on the strap back on and begins a new song. I walk back toward the restaurant my mother went to, fully expecting to find her outside. I become confused when I look around and don’t see her. When I’m a few feet away from the shop I try to peek inside from the windows of the door. I can see my mother talking with a man, most likely the owner, with a polite smile on her face. I look around the street to see if I could sit anywhere nearby but come up short. 

I sigh and lean against the wall, “I guess I’ll just wai—”

“Hey, are you going to the diner with Jorge?”

“Are you even listening to what I’m telling you?”

The second voice catches my attention as it sounds almost like a growl. I turn around and see a tall guy looking uncomfortable at the person in front of him. I could assume it’s a girl as the guy was standing between us, and the voice that caught my attention was definitely female. For some reason, I stay there standing and watching as the scene plays out in front of me like a car crash.

The guy throws his hands up as he practically shouts down at the girl, “Valentina, I’m just saying it to distract you. You keep talking about the same thing all the time!”

“Well, it’s because my dad just died! What do you want me to talk about,” the girl shouts back only to cause the boy to start shouting her to quiet her down, “Do you want me to talk about the weather? What do I talk about? What do I talk about?”

“Ehy! Ehy! EHY! Yes, I understand! But you’re yelling in the street. How embarrassing,” he shouts over her.

I watch with wide eyes as the tall boy gets pushed back with such force he looks like a ragdoll. The guy is just as shocked as he doesn’t move for a moment, processing what the girl is saying to him on top of how strong she is.

“Well, I don’t care!”

Finally, anger takes over the guy and he shouts at the girl again, “Valentina, you spend all your time hiding in your house all day! How am I going to help you like that?”

The girl, Valentina, huffs in an attempt to hold back tears then calmly speaks up, “You know what? If I’m too much of a drag look for another girlfriend. You know. Like. For real—"

I watch, completely frozen as the guy towers over the girl and places both of his hands on her shoulders to force her attention on him. I feel anger start to boil in me, flashbacks of El Chino doing the same to my mother flow in the front of my mind. I feel all my energy rise up, ready to get involved at a moments notice.

“I get pissed off when you act like this! Call me—call me when you lower your level of bullshit, Valentina,” the guy shouts, finally walking around the girl and away from her. 

Valentina looks at the ground then turns to call out to her boyfriend as he leaves, “Well I’m not going to call you! Okay!”

I stay standing in place as the girl as she seethes with large tears in her eyes. 

_Jeeze. What an asshole._

The girl stays then for a moment than huffs and turns in the direction of the park. I watch the white of her clothes mix in with the other forms going and leaving the area. I glance over my shoulder and look into the shop. 

Mom is still talking.

I bite my lip and turn back to look at the park. I feel a pulling sensation in my chest, directing me to follow the girl. Just as I’m walking back to the park a loud crash comes from the restaurant. 

“Mom,” I gasp.

Using all the strength I had boiling from a moment ago, I push past the heavy metal double doors with a large huff. I watch in shock and anger as the man pushes my mother against a wall of mirrors. Quickly I grab the closest thing to me, a bottle of beer, and hit the man over his head with the bottom part of the bottle. The force of my swing breaks the bottle but also knocks the man out. My mom turns to me, mouth open with surprise and relief.

“Come on,” I tell her, pulling her by her elbow, “Let’s go!”

The two women behind the bar’s counter can only stare as we run out of the shop, rocks coming loose as we run over the broken concrete. I can hear my mom crackle with laughter. I shake my head and pull on her elbow as we turn a corner, trying to escape being followed.

“What took you so long,” my mom huffs as we make our run into a jog.

“What took me? What are you talking about, I heard you screaming like a bat from hell and ran inside,” I huff once we start walking again.

My mom laughs again before pulling me in the direction of our place, in the complete opposite direction of the park. I glance over my shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl from earlier.

I don’t.


	2. Chapter 2

Panchito shows up to our place—room, in the Milagro's house. Anyway, he shows up and makes me feel uncomfortable as he tries not to flirt with my mother in front of me. Not liking the way our live-in bruja is looking at the exchange, I sneak out the front door and back onto the street. As I’m turning back to the park, I pull out my hidden savings from the handful of babysitting jobs I had during the past year while looking out for anyone that might mug me.

“Let’s see,” I quietly tell myself while counting the money in my hand, “I think this should be enough for a guitar, not a top shelf one but a good one at least.” 

I walk into the park again, satisfied with the amount I have, and decide to find out where the closest pawn shop is. My first attempt is to find Luis and ask him but after reaching the fountain I see that he has already left. I sigh and shrug. Deciding on looking for the first bus headed for the closest mall, I walk the other half of the path to the group of buses stationed across the street. The sun is bright, even now in the first days of February, and remind me of the Texas sun on my skin. I smile as I watch a monarch butterfly flutter about trying to find it’s flock. My eyes follow it until a familiar figure catches my eye.

_The girl from before._

The girl, dressed in a white top and vest with jeans as bottoms, is sitting slumped over on a forest green bench. I stop and watch her, not sure what to do, when she pulls out a flask from her bag and proceeds to drink from it.

_Isn’t that illegal? It sure as hell is in Texas!_

I tilt my head and keep watching. The girl takes another sip, then another, then finally drowns the rest down like her answer is the bottom of the silver bottle. 

_That’s not good. Maybe…_

My feet carry me to her like a string pulling forward and then stops right in front of the bench she is sitting on. I look down at her then as casually as I can—but like not really because now that I can see her up close my heart is beating so fast and like why is that even happening—sit next to her. I wait a few seconds to see what she does before speaking up.

“Are you okay,” I ask as softly as I can—but also as good in my crapy Spanish as I can because for some reason this girl’s opinion of me is important, “Need anything?”

The girl glances at me then looks away and gets rid of the tears collecting in her eyes. She sighs and huffs before speaking up without looking at me.

“To be alone, I need to be alone,” her voices starts strong but by the second half of her response I can hear sadness take over her tone.

“Oh, sorry. It’s just, I saw you before. You were fighting with your boyfriend, and well,” I pause then look over her one last time and sigh in defeat, “But, yeah you’re right.”

I stand up and pull my bag by the straps, walking back in the directions of the closest bus.

“ **Wait.** Sorry.”

_Did she just speak English?_

Surprised, confused and a bit relieved I turn around and wait for her to continue.

“I think—I think I’m fine. Thank you,” she sighs as she looks up at me for the first time, “Thank you for asking.”

I frown and watch as she looks down to the ground again. Tears form thicker in her bright blue eyes, making them look even more shiny and bright. I sigh and walk the few steps back to the bench and sit down.

I turn to her, “Well then, what’s wrong?”

She shakes her head and covers her mouth with her left hand. She sighs again and lets out a humorless laugh, putting both hands on her knees.

“It’s just, I don’t understand dudes,” her voices turns sad to exasperated in one breath, “Like, I don’t know, I think men are from another planet, really. It sucks!”

_Well I can’t help with that but, I know what usually makes mom feel better._

“Your clothes are really pretty,” I tell her, saying it in a nonchalant way.

_One._

_Two._

_Th—_

The girl looks up and stares at me for a second, connecting our eyes together with the stare. Her eyes look confused but surprised. Gone is the sadness and annoyance that were swirling in their depths earlier. I give her a small smile.

“Thanks,” she whispers as she and I continue to lock gazes.

She breaks the stare and looks over me. A shiver rolls down my back, probably from having a rich girl look at my lack of expansive clothes, and I try to hide my discomfort at being stared at by blue eyes. 

Before she can say anything, I speak up with a scoff, “No, don’t even look at me. I just got hear and I don’t have cash to buy anything yet.”

The girl gives me a small smile and lets out a giggle. 

“Well I think you look,” _like you ran away from a group of hitmen in the middle of hurricane season,_ “Like you have a lot of style.”

_What?_

“Anyway, money is too overvalued really,” she finishes with a huff.

Her demeanor is back to the sad and upset mood it was before. She’s bent over her knees, biting her nail and staring off into space.

I stare at her, trying to gauge what my options are then I answer her, “You don’t care about cash?”

She shakes her head with a ‘No’ and bites her nail, looking away from me again.

I dig deep in myself and speak in Chino’s voice, “Well then give me everything you have.”

The girl snaps her head to look at me, ocean blue eyes filled with fear and surprise. Her shiny puppy eyes look so lost that I can’t help laughing my serious face away. Her expression changes to shock then understanding. By the time I have my chuckles in control, she’s laughing a watery laugh but a joyous one. 

“Hey, it’s a joke. Calm down! No, no. Don’t cry,” she’s shaking with relief so I can’t help but pull her to me in a hug as I continue to calm her down, “No, it was just a joke.”

She’s laughing harder now and pulls away from me. I watch, happy that I got her into a better mood than before, as she laughs freely and pushes me softly in a joking manner. She slowly settles down and smiles at me. 

“Valentina,” she tells me giving me her hand to shake.

I shake the soft hand with a smile, “Juliana.”

We share another laugh then settle down. It seems Valentina accepts my presences as she turns a bit towards me and sighs. 

“Yeah, well,” Valentina’s mood changes back and I frown, “Lucho, my boyfriend, is really upset with me because I’m not giving his big ego attention. But like, really, I’m more interested in my own situation right now. Like, my dad died a few days ago and…”

“Yeah, I can imagine,” I speak up to giving her time to think, “It's something that needs time to understand and accept. Not to mention, I imagine, that it happened suddenly...”

“Yeah,” she sigs, “Suddenly…”

I watch her than for some reason take her right hand from her lap and hold it between mine. I try to soothe her with my touch, an action I have never performed for anyone besides my mother, watching as she slowly allows my soft caress to soothe her. My companion looks up again at me and smiles as a thank you. I pull her up by her hand and walk with her to a man who is selling drinks.

“What do you want,” I ask her.

“No, I’m fine—”

“I insist,” I cut her off trying to get her to sober up, “You probably have a bad taste in your mouth and I’m thirsty too. So?”

She smiles and points to the white sugary drink in a large barrel-shaped container. I grin and order two coconut flavored drinks before we start walking down the long path again. We sip our drinks for a while then Valentina speaks up.

“It’s just, I feel lonely right now. I feel depressed and…lost,” she tells me as we walk, “My dad was my direction, my confidant. He wasn’t perfect, obviously, but what time I did have with him he would be there for any problem I had. I just don’t know what to do anymore. And on top of that my siblings fighting with our stepmother just makes it worse. I wish we could all just move on and try to keep the peace; you know?”

“Well, that’s normal,” I reassure her, “I suppose it’s a good thing you feel something, instead of being a soulless monster. Right? And well, I’m sure your family is just feeling the tension of everything falling on them now. Things will work out, it’s a bit too early to just force them to calm down. And about your boyfriend, he’s just being an idiot boy. If he really cares about you he’ll snap out of it and see that he’s not helping the situation. I think you should let yourself feel and process and let them too. I’m sure you won’t feel depressed forever and things will work out.”

She smiles for some reason, “So you’re telling me that you believe in ‘happily ever after’ when this is all through?” 

I blink feeling a bit stumped and try to understand what she means, “Well, yes. Sort of, I mean—realistically yeah. Like everyone else I suppose.”

“Well, right now I don’t think it applies here. Like everyone is just annoying me right now,” she huffs.

“Oh, well I guess I’ll just leave you then,” I joke and walk a little away from her as if to leave

Val laughs and pulls me by my arm, “No, no! Not you. Actually, you…you actually get on my good side.”

I laugh loudly at her cheeky grin, “Oh well that’s good!”

“Yeah, cool. No, but I mean, lately I feel like people aren’t real. You know,” she sighs but keeps turning to look at me.

I nod, remembering my mother, “Yeah, really. That I do agree with.”

“Totally, they prefer you lie to their faces instead of telling them the truth. My friends are all mad at me too, I’m too depressing for them right now. Come on,” she shakes her head with another huff of exasperation.

“No, well,” I sigh, “That’s totally inconsiderate on your friends’ part.”

Just as she’s about to say something we reach the food vendors stationed near the edge of the park. I look up, entranced by both the traditional Mexican food and street food being prepared. I glance back over to my new friend and we lock gazes. Val stares at me for a second then we both catch the tail end of a child begging his dad for a burger at one of the stalls. Valentina laughs and I furrow my eyebrows.

“What,” I ask her as I glance over to the burger stand.

“It’s just I just saw,” she giggle, “Do you want a burger?”

“What,” I gasp, “No, no”

She laughs again, “You started to, like, drool.”

I shake my head but a giggle escapes, “No, no. I didn’t.”

Valentina smirks and takes my hand, dragging me with her to the food, “No its fine, me too. Let’s go get one.”

Even though I’m trying to tell her no, I let her pull me to the stall. The girl still doesn’t listen, just gives me puppy smiles at me while ordering two burgers. I shake my head during the few minutes we wait for our food, completely thrown off by this girl’s kindness. We continue talking about little things to pass the time and before long we’re sitting down on one of the small tables to eat.

I take a bite and hum my approval of the food. Val laughs and I look up at her with confusion.

Valentina’s eyes shine brighter than before, “Its good right?”

I try to hold back a blush as I respond, “It’s delicious.”

The girl smirks then point to her cheek, “Right? You have—"

This time I do blush as I try to take off whatever she’s pointing at while she giggles, “There?’

“Yes, right there,” the girl nods with a smile then turns to place the dirty dish with the others,  
“I’m full.”

I watch Valentina deal with paying. She’s smiling kindly and taking with the young man at the stand when her whole body turns ridged. She’s staring into her bag, frozen, then suddenly snaps back and takes out a few bills and hands them to the young man. 

“Everything okay,” I ask with worry as she looks shaken like before in the bench.

“Yes, um. I just remembered that I have to go,” she hastily stands up, almost pushing the table to me.

I try to come up with a reason for her change of mood and only come up with, “I can pay for my—”

She stops and looks up at me in the eyes “No, what? No, it’s okay. I’ll see you later.”

And with that she leans over and kisses my cheek, leaving me plenty confused, and runs off into the crowd. My eyes follow her until she mixes with the people leaving the church service across the street.

“Okay,” I mumble to myself in English, “See you soon.”

Not one to leave food on my plate, I quickly finish my meal and thank the workers. 

_I wonder what that was all about? Maybe she saw something that made her upset? I hope she feels better. She’s certainly a better daughter then I am though._

My thoughts stay thinking about the girl. I could tell she came from a well-off family by the way she dressed but something was off about her. It wasn’t her situation, which to be honest was all kinds of messed up. I mean, who could act to cold to their girlfriend when she’s going through something so sad. I may never have had a boyfriend but even I know it is messed up to act the way he did to Valentina earlier. And what’s even worse, he’s ganging up on her with their mutual friends. 

_Yeah, her situation is messed up but there was just something else that throws me off._

“I wonder what,” I whisper.

“Juli?”

I look up and see that I’m outside my place. Panchito and my mother are standing in front of me, obviously leaving and waiting for me to answer.

“Uh, yes,” I switch back to Spanish.

“Do you need something? I’m taking your mom to the store to buy some food,” he explains. 

I glance at mom then turn back to her friend, “Yeah. I need to go buy a guitar, cheap obviously.” 

“A guitar,” my mom asks, “For what? And where did you get enough money to buy one?”

“Money from babysitting for Cielo, mom. I got a job, playing in a band, so I need one,” I tell her, “I get paid for the events I work but it's good enough. I’m going to meet the leader later today.” 

“Well, sure,” Panchito answers, “I’m sure there’s a pawn shop in the shopping mall.”

Mom looks at him then back at me, “Well, when you go meet him, I’m coming with you. Understand?”

I nod, “Yeah, sure.”

With I sigh, I let it go and let Panchito lead us to his car. The trip to the local shopping mall is mostly quiet except for whenever mom and Panchito would see a shop or spot they had once hanged out at, then they would laugh and remember their youth. Once we get to the shopping mall, Panchito leads me to the local pawn shop. The moment I step into the store I see a beautiful caramel colored guitar. I stare at it, my mind turning to the shade of the ends of Valentina’s ha—

_What the hell?_

_Where did that come from?_

I huff and walk to the counter, ignoring the way my mom and her friend watch me from the entrance. 

“Hi, good afternoon,” I greet the owner, “That guitar, can I see it?”

The older man turns around and—

“Don Luis,” I smile, “What a coincidence.”

The old man smiles, “Hello Juliana, what a coincidence. Let’s see, this one, right?”

He turns around and points to the guitar. I hum in agreement and he pulls it down from the hook it’s hanging from. Before I take it, I make a signal for my mom to come inside. As I take the guitar, my mom and Panchito come to stand next to me.

“This is my mom, Lupe,” I introduce, “Mama, this is Don Luis. His son is the leader of the group I was telling you about.” 

My mom shakes hands with the man, obviously confused but happy that he’s a gentleman and not some creep. They talk for a moment and I just ignore what they’re saying. I pluck the strings and inspect the inside for any cracks on the wood.

“You have a good eye, mija,” Luis tells me as I look back up at him, “I’ll give it to you for fifty dollars.”

“Fifty,” I ask, my eyes on the price behind him, “The price says a hundred.”

“No, mija,” he chuckles, “I’ll give it to you for that amount. I’m sure you’ll bring enough business for my son, so I think I won’t be missing those extra dollars.”

“No don’t want to inconvenience you,” I mumble, “I have the money…”

“Well then use it to buy you some more clothes, girl” Luis smiles, “You’re going to have a group of brothers dragging you everywhere now.”

I blink, “Okay, well thank you.”

I pull out the fifty dollars and hand them to Luis. The man pauses for a minute then turns around and calls out, “Mijo, I have someone I want you to meet.”

A moment passes by then a young man, no older than thirty, comes out from the hidden door from the behind the counter. His hair is slick back and very much in style. His jaw is squared which matches his tall and broad body. His look is complete with a soft tan on his skin that matches his dark brown eyes. Overall, he’s attractive looking.

“Si, papa,” the young man asks.

“This is the girl I was talking to you about,” Luis smiles and points to me with his chin, “Juliana.”

The young man smiles and walks up to me, eyes looking me over then nods once. He pulls out his hand for me to shake and I take it.

“I’m Salvador, it’s a pleasure,” he greets me, “My dad said you play amazingly and well we really need another guitarist. Do you know how to play racheras and ballads?”

“Um, yes I do,” I nod, “I might need some practice to get them right but learn pretty quick.”

Salvador nods, “Okay, well play something for me? If you do good, we can start tomorrow morning.”

I nod and put the strap of my new guitar over my shoulder, making sure it’s in the right place and distance from me. Once I’m ready to go I start strumming a song, the hardest song that I could remember learning. I seem to be doing good as I look over at Salvador and Luis, they both nod along with the music and glance over at each other. I try to ignore my mother’s gaping and continue on. As I reach the end all four adults clap.

“Good,” Salvador smiles, “You’re hired.”

I grin, “Thanks. I won’t let you down.”

“I believe you,” he laughs, “Well, we play at my uncle’s restaurant during the week and sometimes on the weekends if we don’t have an event to play at. Is that okay?”

“Sure,” I reassure him, “It’s not a problem. What do I have to wear? I don’t have much cash so..”

Salvador laughs, “Alberto left his suits with me. I think they might fit if you get them adjusted. You’re a bit shorter and obviously slimmer. Unless you want a skirt then—"

“No,” I scoff, “Pants are better.”

“Okay,” he says, “I’ll send you the address and we’ll see you there at around 9’oclock? I’ll bring the outfits so you can try them on. My aunt can help you tailor them if—"

“I think I can do it,” I cut him off, “I know how to sew a little, so I got it.”

Salvador raises his eyebrow impressed but nods, “Okay, well then we’re all set.”

I smile and shake his hand again and also Luis’. I start walking out of the shop, my mom and Panchito following after me, when Luis calls me back to him.

“You forgot the case and some extra stuff I have for it,” he laughs as I walk back to the counter.

I blush and watch as he fetches the guitar case and a small velvet bag.

“Here is a full set of strings if you need to replace them. A silencer, or muffler, however, you call it. And lastly, a tuning key so you won’t hurt your hand tuning it,” he says handing me the items.

I nod and put my guitar in the hard case, making sure the velvet bag is tied tight to the side.

“Thank you both. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I tell them and hang the strap over my shoulder.

With a wave I make my way back out the store and following Panchito and my mom to the grocery store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a version where the dialog is in both English and Spanish. Let me know if you guys want that too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chavela Vargas--Desdeñosa

After shopping for necessities, mom manages to get a job at a local cantina and had convinced the owner to have her start right away. Panchito gets us back home in an hour, just in time for Milagros to growl at us about how she wanted half the rent by the end of the weekend. I would have yelled at her if it were not for my mom grabbing my bicep to calm me down. I stay in our room long after mom left for her new job, as a means to keep the landlord alive and to practice. 

I cradle the instrument in my lap while slowly sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. The roughly tiled floor rubbed against the skin of my thigh harshly, but I have no other place to practice seeing that the Evil Witch from the South was currently in the living room a few paces away. 

_Right then, let’s get started._

With the silencer covering my guitar’s sound hole, I practice some of the old ballads my guitar teacher had taught me. It became our ritual to teach me a new song every day, especially after the first week of class. No one truly wanted to learn how to play the guitar, they were just there for the easy grade, so having me actually wanting to learn was a godsend to the young teacher. Mr. Peña had been a kind person to me and even allowed me to take one of his practice guitars home after he noticed how I took to each lesson with ease. He must have seen something in me because after that he had me permanently placed into his class for the next three years of high school.

_I wish I could have said goodbye._

I go through a few finger placement exercises until the sadness dies out, but the songs don’t. By the time I look down at my iPod and see that its almost 4’oclock in the morning my fingers have deep creases on the tips from the steel strings. I cradle my left hand and inspect the red digits. The worn skin has small cuts from being used again, but there was no pain to be felt. I sigh and close my eyes, hands instinctively playing a new song.

“I forgot how good you were.”

My mom’s voice shocks me and my hand makes a thumping sound as it hits my instrument. Mom gives me a sheepish look when I give her an empty glare from across the room. She smiles softly as she goes through the motions of getting ready for bed. Her long shiny hair is let down, and her clothes are exchanged with pajamas. Once she’s done, she comes to sit next to me. She cuddles into my side, reminding me of how I would when I was younger.

“You know I hate being startled,” I mumble, once we’re both settled in.

“Sorry, mija,” she grins, “Come on, play something for me?”

I look down at my mother’s hazel eyes and nod slowly, “What song?”

“Surprise me,” she smiles.

I nod again and quickly roll through the songs I have memorized in my head. My mother watches as I think then moves to sit across from me and against the bed. Finally, I start strumming the cocky and sassy song. Making sure my voice is clear, I start to sing with a grin directed at my mother.

_**Esas tus miradas de fulgor extraño** _  
_**Esa tu sonrisa de color de rosa** _  
_**Siempre me facinan aunque me hacen daño** _  
_**Porque eres muy linda pero desdeñosa** _

My grin starts to hurt as I see mom trying to hold back a laugh. My mood is cheery as I continue along, making sure to bop my head to the quick plucking I do. 

_**Esas tus miradas de fulgor extraño** _  
_**Esa tu sonrisa de color de rosa** _  
_**Siempre me facinan aunque me hacen daño** _  
_**Porque eres muy linda pero desdeñosa** _

Mom coughs a laugh this time, her tan cheeks a little red for holding back her cheer. I try not to giggle as an effort to complete the song completely with no breaks.

_**Brindame el encanto de tus bellos ojos** _  
_**El sensual embrujo que en ti se adivina** _  
_**Para que en mi vida tan llena de abrojos** _  
_**Seas como una estrella que a mi alma ilumina** _

By now mom is covering her mouth with both hands, mirth bright as the sun rising behind us. My heart soars to see her happy, to bring some happiness in the midst of all this terror we’re going through. It’ the same feeling I had with Valentina in the afternoon, a painful need to see a beautiful woman smile at me instead of frown. 

_**Brindame el encanto de tus bellos ojos** _  
_**El sensual embrujo que en ti se adivina** _  
_**Para que en mi vida tan llena de abrojos** _  
_**Seas como una estrella que a mi alma ilumina** _

As I go through the last fast paced strumming, my mom’s giggles get the best of her once the song ends. I giggle along with her as she stands up from next to me. I place my guitar in its case on my side of the bed. My sleepiness night catches up with me as I set my phone’s alarm for later this morning, the volume only high enough for me to hear. With a huff, I settle myself next to my mother on our small bed. I glance over at the older woman and she smiles sadly at me before turning off our only light. 

My mind continues to run long after my mom’s breathing deepens into a dreamless sleep. I stare at the ceiling, unused to the new sounds and feeling of the space I’m in. Annoyed, I quietly get up from the bed and make my way to the livingroom and into the kitchen. I pull a cup from the rack and fill it halfway. I sigh and drink slowly, trying to quiet down my thoughts. Once finished with my drink, I wash it quietly and place it back on the rack. 

My footsteps are quiet on the neon pink tiles. I’m passing the coffee table when a familiar picture catches my eye. The latest issue of Cosmopolitan sits on the table with a dogeared page. I raise an eyebrow and stare at the magazine for a second. Curiosity gets the best of me so I grab the paper book and flip to the page that is saved. 

“No way,” I whisper gasp, “It can’t be.”

_But it is._

_Who else can it be?_

Splatered across the page is a title to an article that should be in a National Enquirer instead of a Cosmo. 

_**Léon Carvajal: El Ultimo Adios** _

Underneath the morbid title is pictures of a well-aged man in a fitted suit. His features are sharp but also aged just enough to show his age. His hair was multicolored, black fading into grey and then into white in spots. His smile was warm but strong as if to say he was the boss. Underneath the collage of pictures of his life throughout the years are pictures of his funeral form a few weeks prior. A strand of pictures is framed at the bottom but one, in particular, forces my attention on it.

In the center of the picture is a brunette with watery eyes wearing all black and sitting on a couch alone. Behind her are people lingering around a warm brown colored casket, a strike of platinum blonde surrounded by a group of brunettes. All seeming to be the immediate family. All not noticing what the lonely girl has in her hands: a sliver flask.

“Valentina,” I whisper with a broken heart. 

I read the article and get annoyed as they speak of my new friend and her family. The writer obviously using this man’s death as a way to sell copies of this month’s magazine. I sigh and close the book, making sure to place it where it once was so Milagros won’t see a difference. My feet still make no noise as I enter our room. Mom is still asleep as I get into bed next to her. I stare at the ceiling for a moment then close my eyes, one thought lingering in my mind.

_Well, right now I don’t think it applies here._

“It will,” I mumble as I fall into the abys, “I’ll make sure of it…”

_________________________________________________. 

 

The morning comes fast, almost as fast when we were on the run a few days ago. It blends into the day so well that the dream world isn’t even acknowledged to me as I wake up at 7’olock. I quickly get ready without waking mom up, knowing full well the hell I will have to pay for her not coming with me. I’m far too concerned with her getting her own rest then my own safety as I watch how peaceful she looks. The kitchen smells of food when I exit our room, but I ignore the woman cooking as my pride is too much for a pity breakfast from her. With a forced out ‘good-bye,’ I walk out of the house and into the sleepy streets of Mexico City. Pulling up the address on my phone, I pull the strap of my guitar case tighter as to not have it taken from me in a worse-case-scenario.

The way to my new job was a nice way to get used to the city as it goes through el centro and the marketplace it stands on. There are many streets filled with people selling form their homes or pop-up stalls, mostly of spices, fresh vegetables, and the occasional clothing or electronics. The scents of the pile of spices lined around my path tickle my nose in a way that reminds me of my empty stomach. I’m spared of this painful journey as I approach a large building sticking out of the mayhem as if it were a center point of the area. As I approach the restaurant I take not of its old Spanish style, the kind that was made to attract the tourist population: red brick with white trims and wide bay windows. My feet carry me up the flight of stairs and through the front arches leading inside to the second floor.

The florescent lights make my eyes hurt as I to adjust to my surroundings. I blink back the shadows and look around, taking notice of the large murals on each wall. Taking one side of the building is a large bar with two stainless steel doors that would lead to the kitchen. Decorating the counter behind the marble bar are figurines of Catrinas and Alembrijes on each shelf. There are artisanal wooden tables with matching chairs placed neatly in the space to make the best use of the size with paper floral centerpieces. It was a purely Mexican restaurant that one would see in a stock image photo. 

“Juliana! Good morning!”

I look over to the sound of Slavador’s voice and see him along with a group of five other young men that look to be around his age. Salvador stands in the center, a few inches shorter than the tallest man. To his right were two boys, twins actually, with light skin and eyes that matched their dirty blonde hair. Their round faces made them look young, a few years older than I am, and so did their smirks and bright hazel eyes. 

On Salvador’s left were the other three young men, all three handsome and tall. The tallest, which stood directly next to Salvador, had black hair and dark eyes similar to Salvador except for the broody look on his face. On the broody guy’s left was a boy with dark skin, obviously from African decent, that hade burning green eyes to contrast the rest of him. This guy’s expression was kind and open, an expression that helped calm my nerves. Finally, the last young man had bright reddish hair and super pale skin. He looked like he belonged in the hills of Scotland, not the streets of humid Mexico. 

As I approached the group, I pulled my shoulders back and stand straighter to make myself look taller. The second I was a foot away, the twins pulled me into a hug and started chattering into my ears. I stay frozen in place as the two boys tug me by my jacket.

“I can’t wait to hear—”

“No, you said we were—”

“No, Sal said we have to—”

“Sal said, more like you—”

“STOP!”

Salvador’s voice booms in the restaurant, shocking the twins to look back over at him.

“I’m sure you will have time to get to hear Juliana’s,” Salvador says as he drags them into submission, “Now, how about some food while we get to know each other?”

The twins quickly pull away and run to one of the long wooden tables nearby. I stare as they push each other back and forth like only siblings do. Sal brings me back to my current position as he claps me on the back softly and pushes me carefully to the table. We all take our seats and watch as two waitresses come and start serving us some traditional Mexican breakfast. My mouth drools as one waitress places a plate of huevos rancheros in front of me. I stare down at the food then look up and around me. The boys were all tucking into their own food, taking the liberty to take from the large dishes of sides on the table to place on their plates. 

A tap from my right directs me to the dark-skinned boy, he smiles encouragingly and makes signals for me to eat in a polite manner. I glance at Salvador and he smiles back, so I sigh happily and eat along with them. The breakfast is good, the only downside is that I couldn’t eat more. I sigh and sip the rest of my agua de frutas while Salvador introduces the other boys. 

The twins were named Raymundo and Ricardo, kids to a widowed father of a family of eight. The redheaded boy’s name was Francisco, or Franky, and was son to an American teacher and British painter. The darkest skinned young man was named Axel, had immigrated to Mexico City a few years ago with his parents from Argentina. Finally, the broody guy that looked very similar to Salvador was introduced to me as Raúl, Salvador’s cousin. 

They were all kind, except Raúl who was still a bit cold and distant and talked to me about the city and such. The conversation came to a halt when Raúl reminded us of the two outfits that I had to try on. Salvador stood up and quickly went into the employees only room. The man comes back carrying two outfits covered by black coat bags. 

“Sal huffed, “Thanks, Raúl. Juli, go try them on please.”

“Okay,” I sighed, taking the two bags, “be right back.”

Axel kindly points to the restrooms and I walk in the direction of them. I quickly go inside and let out a large breath I was keeping inside. Trying to calm my nerves, I carefully hang the two protefcted outfits on the stall door. A few minutes later I’m pulling on the tight black pants on, the pant legs are a bit longer than me but easily fixable. The soft white dress shirt is a bit too large but I tuck it into the pants before pulling on the black vest and finally the black jacket over that. The gold tie is tricky to get on, but after a minute of struggling I figure it out. The tan belt with obstaniously large belt buckle settles perfectly on my waist.

I open the door to the stall and step into the larger part of the restrooms. With a glance over the uniform, I turn to look at myslfe on the large floor-to-celing mirror. A gasp leaves me as I look over myself. The clothes are a bit too loose but I can see with a bit of a tweak here and there I can ge it to look amazing on my small frame. I looked the part of a mariachi player, except for my loose hair and converse. With a small smile I use the band I keep on my wrist to pull my hair up in a bun. 

“Better,” I sigh.

“Juli,” Sal asks with a knock on the door.

“Just a second,” I call back.

Taking one more look over myself, I turn and walk out. All five boys look up and take in how I look. Sal and Axel smile largely at me while the twins smirk and nod happily. Raúl walks from his position against the wall and walks around me, eyes rolling over me with a heavy stare. The boy comes to stand in front of me and stays there for a second. I hold my breath as he turns around to the table and takes the large traditional hat. Raúl slowly and gently places the hat on my head, positioning it to face forward correctly.

“You need dress shoes, maybe even boots,” the young man tells me, “What’s your size?”

I blink, “Uhm, nine.”

“Americans,” Raúl rolls his eyes but turns back to a bag he has next to the wall.

He pulls out a pair of black leather boots, “Put these on, they should fit. They belonged to my sister, but she doesn’t even wear them so…”

I stare at the man before sitting where he pointed me to. Raúl crouches down and pulls my tennis shoes off then replaces them with the boots, telling me to adjust the shoes as needed.

“Stand up,” he tells me, “I need to see that you don’t look like a fool next to us.”

I huff but do as he says by allowing him to look me over again. Once he is satisfied, Raúl nods at me then at the others.

“She’ll do,” he proclaims, “Just needs to get them both fitted, but she should be fine.”

Sal grins, “Good. Go take that off, except the boots so you can get them worn in and get back here so we can practice.”

“Okay,” I nod and turn to follow his orders.

I make it into the restroom and once again let out a large sigh of relief. Though I felt a bit on edge from having Raúl look me over, I understood his need to have me look good next to them. My mind kept traveling to the boys as I undressed and redressed, mostly thinking how easily we got along during our breakfast. By the time I had got the suit and hat into their proper places, I was ready for practice. The boys are now standing on the make shift stage waiting for me as I approached them. 

I look over the instrument they are holding as I pull my guitar out. Salvador, no surprise, is the other guitarist. Axel holds a shiny trumpet and is doing scales with Raúl who is the second trumpeter. The twins surprise me as they tune their violins, the shape, and color the instruments almost exact to reflect their owners. A grin pulls at my lips as aprouch my bandmates, ready to get to it.

“Alright,” Sal tells us, “You went through the set list I gave you right?”

I nod to Salvador, “Yeah I went through it. I knew all of them already, so I’m fine.”

“Good,” Axel nods, “Let’s go through it and then decide which parts to add or correct.”

“Which brings up another thing,” Raúl huffs, “Do you know how to sing?”

I shift in place trying to ignore their stares, “A little.”

“Then we try that too,” Raúl nods, “Let’s start then.”

With that, we begin practicing for the day.

____________________________________________________. 

The wind blows my hair out of my face as I stand in the sun. My eyes don’t leave to marble rock in front of me, newly placed onto of the grave of my husband of only a few hours. I stare at the rock for another minute before a tear is released from my eye and flows down to fall into the large field of grass. 

“I wish you were here. The bed is too big without you. The house is too cold. And don’t get me started on the company,” I whisper to Léon, “I’m trying my best to pick up where you left off but Johnny is such a snake! Honestly, how didn’t you see how much of a backstabber he is? He’s off speaking with presidential hopefulls and big company CEOs—completley what you’ve always been against! To top it all off he’s been flirting with me, some adpotive son you picked out Léon! I’m prety sure he’s behind all this. His actions speak for him. I can’t get proof yet, but I really hope Eva can have a change of heart so she can help me at the paper. If I have her and Guille on my side, I’m sure I can catch him in the act.

“Eva is angry She thinks this is my fault. I suppose it is, you were killed at our wedding. Guille, well Guille is trying to be stong but I know he’s finding comfort with drinking his sorrows away when he’s not working. As for Valentina—she’s a mess, my love. I’m having the staff keep an eye on her, but I know she’s been sneaking alcohol into her room at night. I really hope she finds a way to get out before I have to call a family meeting on her.”

“I wish you were here,” I whisper with a sob, “We all do.”

As if answered, the wind blows again cooling the hot trail of tears on my cheek. I sigh and hold myself for another moment, thinking about my family and their individual stuggles. Suddenly, the sound of guitars strumming catches my attention. I look up to my right and see an elderly couple standing next to each other as a young girl sings over the grave. Her dark hair is pulled up in a bun with a few stands falling over her cheeks allowing me to see how young she is. Perhaps Valentina’s age? Her clothes are worn and faded in color, reminding me of my time in the streets.

I watch as her soft voice carries lovingly through the cemetery and creates a strange peace that otherwise should be filled with turmoil of the living. The girl finishes the song and allows the sound to bounce around the empty plain before turning to shake hands with the elderly couple. The old man dabs his eyes with a handkerchief and shakes her hand kindly. The older woman smiles as well and hands her a few bills in return for her service. The girl shakes her head but is forced the money into her had by the older woman. I smile as the humble girl goes through the motions of the Holy Cross then bows her head to the elderly’s dead before leaving them be. 

I watch curiously as the girl counts the bills and does the Holy Cross again with the money in her hand, a sign of a thankful worker, before putting the money in her front pants pocket. I look down at Léon and remember how kind he was and willing to help me when I was in that young lady’s shoes.

“I suppose this is a sign,” I tell him then look over at the girl, “Hey! Young lady! Come here, please!”

The girl looks up and stares at me for a second before jogging up to me. I let her catch her breath for a second before speaking.

“What are you doing here,” I ask, “They normally don’t let anyone in here, it’s a private cemetery.”

“Oh,” she shrugs, “A friend’s uncle works here, and he told me I could come here to earn some money.”

My eyebrows furrow, “It’s really hot though. Can’t you find something better?”

“I can. I mean I do—have a job,” she sighs, “I play in a mariachi band and get a cut from what we earn, but I need more for the rent of the place I have. I don’t want my mom to work too hard, she’s been through enough this past year. I want to help her, so she won’t worry as much.”

“Past year,” I ask, “What happened?”

The girl sighs, “Well, my dad died during work. We had our house, well trailer, taken away and had to come here. We found a place but the landlord, well, she wants the rent for this whole month by this weekend.”

“What,” I gape, “That’s completely unfair! Most landlords give a week…”

“Yeah she did, originally,” the girl rolls her eyes, “But my mom could only get a job at a bar, so when she found out she gave us until Saturday. Something about being a street walker.”

“That’s just three days from now,” I whisper, outrage at this unknown landlord for acting this way to a recent widow.

“Yeah,” the girl nods, looking at her scuffed-up shoes, “That’s why I’m doing whatever I can right now.”

I watch as the girl shifts the guitar strapped over her shoulder from one place to the other. Seeing her up close made it even more clear how young she is. My heart tugged at her sad but determined look. With a sigh, I turn to my guard.

“Can you let home know I have another errand to do and might not get home on time,” I shout to Alirio.

“Yes, ma’am I’ll let them know,” he calls back.

I turn to the girl and pull my hand out for her to shake, “Lucía, and you are?”

The girl blinks back at me then shakes my hand politely, “Juliana.”

I grin and motion for her to follow me, “I have a job you can do for me. I need someone to come shopping with me. I need an honest opinion on what I’m wearing, I know these men won’t have a reliable opinion other than blank staring. You can also help me carry my bags to the car.”

Julian turns to me with wide confused eyes, “I—”

I cut off the girl, “Don’t worry. I’ll pay you for your time. I’m sure it will be more than the amount you’ll get here.”

“Why,” she whispers.

“I know how it feels,” I answer simply, “Now come on, I actually do need help deciding.”

Juliana stares at me for a second then grins, “Thank you, Ms. Lucia. You don’t even know me, but…”

I smile at the girl and pull her by her elbow. The door is opened by my guard and I enter the vehicle with Juliana. The young woman stays quiet as she stares out the window, enjoying the view as we reach the closest boutiques I like to go to. By the time we reach the stores, Juliana is a bit calmer and responds to the few questions I ask her. 

The first store is filled with expensive ball gowns, a perfect place to find a dress for my meeting with the Spanish Ambassador in a few weeks. Juliana is in awe as we enter and a sales woman quickly greets us with an overly bright smile. I let her down gently and once she’s gone I turn to my new companion.

“Alright, what should we start with,” I ask her.

Juliana pauses and looks me over quickly before looking around. I watch as something catches her eye from a nearby rack. The brunette scurries to a rack full of red and maroon dresses and quickly goes through them until she finds what she’s looking for. A bright red dress with a backless design and a long train is presented to me with excited and nervous eyes.

“Try this one,” Juliana mumbles, “I think it will suit you.”

I grin at the timid girl and take the dress with no complaints, leaving her shocked at my silence. I walk towards the dressing rooms and turn around with an encouraging look.

“Perhaps look for other ones,” I encourage her, “I’m always looking for good dresses for events.”

This seems to calm the girl as she smiles back at me and continues to look over the racks. The afternoon goes on like this. From store to store, my new stylist picks out clothes for me to try and I do as she says. By the time dinner time arrives, I have many new bags filled with clothes and accessories. I’m shocked that this little thing of a girl knows how to style clothes in just the right way and to fit my style. I’m sure she has a good future if she pursues a career in fashion. As I tell her this, she blushes brightly and scuffs up her shoe on the concrete paths.

“I’m not joking Juliana,” I pat her arm, “You could be a professional stylist or even a designer.”

“I’m flattered, but I’m more concerned with the food on the table,” she rolls her eyes like the teenager she is, “Maybe someday but not soon.”

I sigh, completely understanding her situation. I could help her but a strong woman like her, like me, would not like handouts. She wants to make things from her own strength, not the strength of others. I look down to her shoes and see that the worn Converse are really in need of replacement. The edges are almost all the way unsealed from the cloth of the shoe. The bottoms are worn out to the point that the grooves are almost gone. 

_I suppose I could help her with this at least._

“You know, my stepdaughter could use some new shoes,” I glance over at the girl, “I think you might have the same size as her. How about coming to help me find her a new pair before we drop you off at home? What’s your shoe size?”

Juliana stares down at her lap then looks up at me with a reluctant smile, “Oh, I’m a size nine, I don’t know about matching since I have a big foot….but I guess I can help…”

With a grin, I pull her with me to the closest shoe store. We walk through the long shelves of shoes until I find the Converse section and conveniently walk through the section. I watch as Juliana stops walking and stares at a pair with desire in her eyes. The pair was all black except for colorful stars dotting the fabric. The girl then shakes her head and continues on into the shop. I grin and pull out the correct size. With a signal to Alirio to take my credit card and pay for the pair. I grin as he walks back to the car, most likely to hide the pair in Juliana’s guitar case while I make sure the girl is not looking.

Through my show, I manage to find pairs for everyone. Before long I have new pairs of shoes for Valentina, Guille and Eva along with a few heels for me and the girls. Juliana helps me carry the magnitude of shoes to the clerk and we quickly leave the store after that.

“Thank you, Juliana,” I tell the girl once we’re on our way again, “I really enjoyed your company.”

“I enjoyed it too,” the girl tells me, “You remind me of my mom, easy to talk to.”

“Well she raised a very kind woman,” I tell her, “I really hope things get better for you two.”

Juliana shrugs without looking at me, “So do I. I just hope this job gives me enough money so she won’t worry about the rent.”

“This job,” I start, “Is it in a band that goes to events, gets booked, or is it in a reasturant or…”

“Oh, both,” she nods, “It’s at a restaurant and sometimes we’ll go to parties and such. That’s what Salvador said anyway, I haven’t played once yet. I only just got the outfits today.”

“Wait, you mean you haven’t played anywhere yet,” I ask.

She nods, “Not yet, Friday is my first day. Today I met the band and practiced until an hour before I met you.”

I nod, “Well now I’m intersetd. You must be very good if they think you’d be ready in two days.”

Juliana turns to me and furrows her eyebrows, “I didn’t think of it like that. I just figured they needed cash too, you know for expenses and such.”

I smile, “I don’t think so. They must have a lot of faith in you after hearing you. I know I liked your singing from what I heard in the cemetery. I want to hear more from you. I’m sure you sound even more lovely with a full band to accompany you.”

Juliana’s tan cheeks turn rosy as she shifts in embarrassment, “Um yeah, thanks.”

“We’re here, Seńorita Lućia,” the driver calls to us from the driver’s seat.

I look out the window and see the humble streets lined with buildings decorated with chipping paint and cracked walls. Juliana sighs and tugs her guitar case over her shoulder. As she begins to open the car door, I take her left hand and squeeze it as a mother would do. This gets her attention and she waits for me to speak.

“Take care of yourself, okay,” I insist, “I know you’re tough but be careful.”

Juliana looks at my hand and then back up, “Okay, I promise.”

I smile and kiss the girl’s cheek, gaining another full-on blush, and tuck into her hand a crisp hundred-dollar bill. Juliana gapes at me and I simply smile back at her. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, the girl leaves the car in a daze and makes her way into the small home. Once outside, she waves at the car and makes quick work of the many locks to get inside. The door closes with a large bang sound.

“Let’s go home,” I tell the driver once Juliana is inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sat on this for a while until I got an idea on how I want the story to go. I hope you enjoy it and let me know of any errors within the chapter.
> 
> Luz De Luna--Chavela Vargas

**JULIANA POV**

I’m still shocked as I unlock the door locks to the house. I feel the sharp edges of the green bill press onto my skin with each step I take into the house. Once inside, I can hear my mom cooking dinner while Milagros chats with her or I suppose grills her as she has taken to do now that Panchito visited twice since our arrival.

“Juli,” my mom gasps in relief as she sees me, “Thank god! I told you not to leave alone! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine mom,” I roll my eyes and kiss her cheek, “It went well, I even went around and got some extra money.”

At the sound of money, Milagros opens her mouth with a half-glare. I raise my hand to shut her up and turn to the pocket of my guitar case. The bulge looks bigger than it did before I met Lucia, so I cautiously open it.

“What,” my mom gapes.

Out of the pocket comes out a pair of new Chucks. The fabric’s color is black and has a multitude of colorful stars decorating the surface. I take out the Chucks and examine them with wide eyes.

_Miss Lucia…_

A grin forms on my face as I look inside to see the tag.

_Size nine._

The simple act of holding the shoes triggers the tears that had been boiling in my eyes since the woman guided me to her SUV. I can feel hot tears spill and run down my cheeks as I let out a happy laugh. After a moment of basking in this simple gesture, I wipe the tears off my face and look up at the two shocked women. I simply smile at them and put the shoes in an empty chair.

“Where did you get those,” my mom says gently.

“I met this very kind woman,” I tell them, “She had me accompany her on her shopping trip. She paid me and must have snuck the shoes in my bag. Anyway, I have some of the money Doña Milagros.”

My left hand uncurls, and the hundred-dollar bill appears. I put the bill on the table and slowly pull out the rest of the money I earned during the day. I pull out the two hundred pesos Salvador gave me for the day followed by the almost five hundred I gained from playing at the three cemeteries I went to. Next, I count out the tips from playing inside the buses I took and the shops I played along the way.

“I think I have most of it,” I mumble as I start counting again, “If I keep at it tomorrow after practice, I’ll get you a little more than half by Sunday afternoon, Doña Milagros.”

The woman stays quiet as I hand her one-third of the rent, making sure to keep some for tomorrow’s journey. The woman takes the money and then quietly stares at it. I watch patiently for a moment until she looks back up.

“You remind me of Panchito,” she sighs, “That boy worked hard to help his mother and sisters. If he hadn’t gotten a job during high school, my sister would have lived on the streets with all her children.”

For some reason being compared to the kind, man makes my chest tighten. It's a bittersweet feeling to be compared to such a kind man and not my father. I nod with a polite smile and look back at my mother.

“I’ll pay this month’s rent, okay? This way you can buy some new clothes and food,” I tell her, “Next month we’ll pay half each so we can have leftovers for whatever we need.”

My mom stares, her eyes shining bright with an emotion I can’t really decode just yet. She walks around the table to me and pulls me into a hug and kissing my cheek.

“My strong girl,” she whispers in my ear, “What did I do to deserve you, Mija?”

I sigh and let her hug me for a moment. As I bask in my mother’s affection, Milagros looks to have changed her mood as she stands quietly and continues cooking what mom started. Once mom is ready, she lets go and tells me to go wash up. I grin at her and take my shoes with me. I can’t stop staring at the new Chucks, completely touched that a woman I only met had bought them for me. I put the shoes and my guitar on my side of the room before heading to the bathroom.

_Good day today._

_Almost as good as yesterday…_

The night goes by mostly quietly and quickly. I practice some more before going to bed early for the night. My mother doesn’t bring up the shoes neither the money, she just hugs me and tells me she’ll be home later the next morning. She turns off the light as she goes to work as I close my eyes to allow myself to rest for the night.

_______________________________________________________.

**LÚCIA POV**

I sit staring at the mural by the long bar area, a group of gallant mariachis playing underneath a window and a sea of stars. The sounds of chattering are dispersed among the other customers as I wait for my stepdaughter to show up. The young waitress attending to me, Carla, walks up with a plate in hand and smiles kindly at me.

“Another refill, ma'am,” the waitress asks as she places a new dish filled with pan dulce.

“Yes, ple—”

“Traffic.”

I look over Carla's shoulder and see Eva standing there with a scowl on her beautiful face. I smile kindly at her as Carla moves and rushes over to get Eva situated. A few minutes pass as the other two women discuss Eva's order then the waitress leaves us alone. Eva remains quiet, piercing blue eye staring at me. She finally sighs audibly and nods reluctantly. I feel the dared I kept behind closed doors shine through with a frown. With that nod I am confirmed what I have feared for the past month—Johnny is definitely involved with Léon’s murder.

“You're right,” she sneers, “As much as I hate to say it, you’re right. He’s been doing transactions using the company name, large transactions. He’s also now acting like he owns the company; he’s forcing our reporters to follow certain companies and public figures that he knows. Mateo said he’s pushing for his friends’ shining image instead of their truth and even scolded him and his co-workers after they wrote a piece on one of his friends. We need to work together. But, what do we do now? Can we do anything?”

I take a sip of my coffee and sigh, “We have a few choices. One is to let him think he won. I’ll flirt with that man, while you and Guille openly oppose him.”

Eva's jaw tightness, obviously displeased by this, “And the other choices?”

I look up and stare into her eyes, “We add Valentina to the board, she, after all, is of age and can take my place while I move up to take Léon's. All four of us will have enough leverage to have him kicked off the board. The only other way is to buy him out and to be honest, I don’t want to give him any more of your father’s money.”

Eva's jaw moves from left to right, grinding her teeth in anger and thought. I leave her to her thoughts as Carla bring Eva's drink and our food. I peer up to the other woman and feel a sharp pull at watching my husband’s actions mirrored in his oldest. I sigh and take a bite of my eggs then clear my voice.

“I promised your father I would care for all three of you when I agreed to marry him,” I speak up, gaining Eva’s attention, “I promised to keep you safe and happy that day. I love all three of you, no matter how much you showered me your anger. I want to keep you three safe, but at your decision and direction. Tell me what to do Eva. I have the most pull as his wife—but I won’t make a move until you allow me to and direct me to.”

The brunette stares at me for a second then sighs heavily. It’s as if all the weight of the world leaves her at that moment. Her eyes lighten and her shoulders sag a little. I watch as the tight expression melts and her face relaxes into a sad smile.

“I’m sorry,” Eva murmurs.

I open my mouth, but she raises a hand for me to stop.

“I spent too long fighting with you instead of enjoying my father’s happiness after so many years of sadness,” Eva sighs again, “I'm not your biggest fan yet Lucia, but I'll give you this chance and the benefit of the doubt. I don’t want to further rift us all apart, Johnny is doing that well enough by himself. I do see how much you care for my siblings and I’m truly grateful for the care you have had for Val and Guille. I, however, will take more time to come around.”

I smile, “I understand Eva. I just don’t want what your father has built to be destroyed by a man who called himself Léon's closest friend.”

Eva nods, “Agreed.”

We remain quiet while we each eat the food that Carla brings us. I let out a small moan of satisfaction as I chew my food, content with eating my breakfast. A chuckle directs me to my stepdaughter, her smirk is playful for once, so I smile back.

“It’s really good,” Eva smiles, “How’d you find this place?”

A memory comes to my mind as I smile sadly to Eva, “I was a waitress part time here. After I got off at _Grupo Carvajal_ I would come work here in the evenings.”

Eva raises an eyebrow, “You worked here? How long?”

I shake my head, “Until your father had me promoted. I brought him here once too. He enjoyed the _chiles rellenos_.”

Eva smiles then looks down to her plate. I slowly take one of her hands and squeeze it with understanding. Eva looks up and nods at me. We stay there communicating though stares when the sound of guitar strings echoes through the restaurant. I let go of Eva’s hand and turn to the open space in the middle of the room.

Sitting on a metal stool is a young woman with her back turned to us. I furrow my eyebrows as she continues to play a few scales then finally turns around and sits on the metal stool that is placed near a microphone.

“Juliana,” I gasp.

“Do you know her,” Eva asks next to me.

I blink then turn to Eva with a confused nod. I tell Eva how I met the young woman. How I met her at Léon's grave playing for tips at the graveyard. Eva’s expression changes from surprise to sadness than to understanding. The woman in front of me glances over at Juliana as I tell her about the other woman’s struggles.

“So, her father was working with the wrong crowd. He got into a bad business deal and as a consequence, she and her mother ended up here to avoid getting involved,” Eva summarized, “That’s terrible. At least you were able to help her in some way. She looks to be in better spirits, from what I can guess she was before.”

I look over to Juliana. The girl is still skinny and scrappy but not as bad as a few weeks ago when I first met her. As I look over what she’s wearing a smile grows on my face, she’s wearing the shoes bought for her. Today she’s wearing a checkered shirt that was in a multitude of orange shades. Her jeans were a bit faded, but it works well with the shirt.  
I watch with a smile as Juliana goes through a riff then begins playing a familiar song in an acoustic form. Her smooth voice starts singing after a beautiful little rift and commands the attention of all the other customers in the room.

 

_**Yo quiero luz de luna para mi noche triste** _

_**Para cantar divina la ilusión que me trajiste** _

_**Para sentirte mía, mía tú como ninguna** _

_**Pues desde que te fuiste no he tenido luz de luna** _

 

“Wow,” I hear next to me, “She’s really good Lúcia.”

I give Eva a grin and nod, “I know, but to be honest I think her calling is elsewhere.”

“Oh,” Eva asks with a raised eyebrow.

I nod again, “Do you remember the red dress I wore last week at the art gallery?”

She nods.

“I took Juliana shopping with me that day, to carry my bags so I could have an excuse to give her money,” I explain, “Well, I asked her to help me pick a dress when we went to Paloma's shop.”

Eva's eyebrows raise high as she speaks up, “You mean she picked out that outfit for you?”

I nod happily, “She’s got quite a few talents that girl.”

Eva's mystified look goes to Juliana then to me. I try to hold back a laugh as Eva examines the young woman from afar. I could understand Eva's confusion but at the same time, I knew that Juliana is a young girl with good tastes influenced by social media and the like.

“Maybe…”

I gaze at Eva as she mumbles again this time inaudible.

“Maybe she could help me,” Eva speaks up, “I have a photo shoot coming up during my meeting with a media company from the States.”

“You want to hire her,” I ask bewildered.

“Well you just gave her a sparkling review,” Eva smiles, “Besides, a young woman should be out enjoying her youth or going to school and not worrying about having a roof over her head. I think this will help her along and even give her a little push in the right direction.”

A warmth spreads in my chest at Eva’s words, Léon’s voice echoes in my ears as it does.

_She’s kind. Much more then you would think, Lucia._

Eva and I continue eating as Juliana sings with her guitar. The songs she chose were popular songs but in acoustic form. It seems that in the past month her skills have developed fairly quickly as I notice how easily she went through each song, so easily that she even added small solos to the pieces with flair. As our entertainer’s set dwindled to the last song, I turn to Eva and raise an expectant eyebrow. My stepdaughter nods back at me once. Satisfied with her answer, I turn back to the guitarist as she sings the last phrases of the song.

________________________________________________________.

**JULIANA POV**

The last song echoes in the restaurant as I pluck the last measures. I smile to myself with the satisfaction of another good performance. With a happy sigh, I look up from my fingerboard and grin out at my audience. My smile freezes as my eyes catch a familiar figure applauding with the others.

_Miss Lúcia._

I try not to let my surprise and confusion appear on my face as I turn to the microphone and thank my audience for their attention. I slowly stand and pull my guitar over my back and clean up my area. As I work I can feel two pairs of eyes bore onto my back, one heavy and the other kind.

I glance over my shoulder and subtly look at the woman next to Miss Lúcia. She’s around the same height as me with dark brown hair that looked almost black. Her face is beautiful with bright blue eyes that could only compare with another pair I had seen a month ago. Her expression is neutral but I could see small frown lines at the edges of her eyes and mouth, showing she’s clearly not one for smiling as much.

_Who is that woman that’s with her?_

_She looks familiar, somehow?_

A tap on my shoulder derails my train of thought and I’m forced to turn to address the person. A pretty woman that looked to be in her late twenties stands in front of me wearing a bright floral pink dress. Her brights mile is patient but a sparkle in her eye puts me on edge somehow. I suddenly recognize her as a regular here at the restaurant, she tends to come every morning with another woman and a pair of men. I wait for the brunette to speak trying to calm myself enough to follow along with her rapid Spanish.

“Hola,” the woman says smiling at me, “I really enjoyed your music today.”

“Hola,” I smile back politely, “Si, gracias. I’m happy you enjoyed it.”

“Well I have something for your hard work,” the woman says as she pushes something into my hand.

I try to process what the woman says but the weight of the two-hundred peso bill sitting heavily in my hand confuses me as she usually only gives me twenty. I shake my head and look up with surprise, the woman simply smiles with a sparkle in her eye.

I blink slowly, “Uhm, thank you, ma’am.”

“No problem,” the woman grins, “I looked forward to seeing you tonight with your band. Some of my friends from out of state are here and are excited to see why my girlfriends and I are crazy about coming to eat here.”

I blink, “Oh? You and your girlfriends? Is that so? Well, I’m not really much…”

The woman smiles, “Actually—you have this air about you... it's rather magnetic. You leave us all speechless every time…"

The woman then looks me over slowly, from head to toe then back up again. The action causes me to stand up straighter with my shoulders broad, a posture I have taken to fall into when playing in front of a crowd. Over her shoulder, I see the other three women that accompany here watching our interactions with knowing smiles and raised eyebrows. I quickly look back at the woman in front of me and see a seductive smirk-eyebrow-combo directed at me.

With a cough, I force out a response, “Well, I’m sure most entertainers have to have a type of magnetic energy.”

“Well, yours is special,” the girl says with another charming smile.

I nod trying and try not to blush at the attention I’m receiving, “Well thank you, ma’am, for the compliment and the tip. I hope you and your friends have a good day.”

“Seeing how it started,” she tilts her head to the side with burning eyes, “I’m sure it will be.”

I stare wide-eyed as she turns around and walks back to her table. As she reaches it the other three girls embrace her and start chatting while glancing over at me. They speak for a few seconds then as one they all leave with a few glances back at me.

I blush watching the group of women leave with comments about the ‘sexy guitarist’. I stay staring at the exit until a few other people walk up and compliment me and give me a tip. I thank them and tell them about the nightly performances I participate in at as they each leave as well. Once the majority of the people have left, I look down at the cup of bills I had received with a small smile. A quick look though tells me that I have another large chunk for my half of the rent for next month, a blessing as my mother had to leave her first job after running into Alacran’s goons a few nights ago. I sigh and think about all that has happened to us until a tap on my shoulder brakes my sulking.

“You did well.”

I turn around and see Miss Lúcia smiling at me. Her hair is up in an elegant bun making her look younger and she’s wearing a familiar sundress like the other woman, this one a golden yellow. Her deep red lipstick makes her bright hazel eyes pop even more. In less than a second, I’m back into our playful banter from a month ago.

“Nice dress,” I respond with a smirk, “You’ve got good taste.”

The older woman laughs, “Yes, well my stylist does actually.”

“Ah,” I playfully roll my eyes, “Of course you rich people can afford stylists.”

Lúcia laughs again but this time pulls me in for a careful hug as to not make me drop my tip cup. Her warm embrace soothes me just like my mother’s do. I allow the woman to hug me for a while then let go. I smile at the blonde, happy to see her again.

“Will you please join me,” the widow asks, “I have someone you have to meet.”

I look over the woman’s shoulder and see the brunette patiently waiting at the table Lúcia left a moment ago. I nod slowly and turn quickly around to place my earning inside my guitar’s pocket. Once my money is secure, I take my guitar and allow Lúcia to direct me to her table. The other woman seems to sit just a bit straighter, her posture almost painful to look at, and watch as we approach.

“Eva, this is Juliana,” Miss Lucia says with a wave towards me, “Juliana this is Eva, my step-daughter. She works at her father’s company.”

I smile politely and offer my hand for her to shake, “It’s a pleasure, Miss Eva. I hope you enjoyed the food and my attempt at entertainment.”

Eva’s harsh expression shifts to a soft one as she looks me over and finally takes my hand to shake. Her hand is soft against my calloused one but she says nothing and I bow my head down as a sign of respect. This small gesture catches her off guard for a second and it shows on her face until she schools her features again.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you, Juliana,” Eva nods while letting go of my hand, “You are actually quite talented. Lúcia says you helped sort out her wardrobe?”

I blush and glance over at the older woman. Lúcia smiles encouragingly and I turn back to Eva.

“Yes, ma’am. I helped her and she was kind enough to pay me for my suggestions,” I turn to the blonde, “Thank you so much for the help, again. I wish I could pay you back in a better way than just saying ‘thank you.’”

Lúcia smiles and shakes her head, “No, Juliana. It's alright, don’t worry. God’s blessing towards me and my family is more than enough of a repayment.”

I nod, completely not understanding the Catholic saying as my mother and Chino had only practiced faith in La Muerte, but still happy that she sees this as an act of karma.

“Well, Juliana,” Eva calls to me so I turn to her, “I was hoping you could help me as well? I have a photo shoot in a few days and need a stylist to help pick my clothes for the day, someone to keep theirs on their toes. I have many things to concentrate on and my secretary can only do so much. Do you think you can help me?”

I stare at the brunette, “But I’m not a professional stylist or anything…”

“You picked Lúcia’s dress, this yellow one and a red one correct,” Eva asks.

“Yes—”

“Then I have faith in you,” Eva nods.

I look between both women then look back at Eva, “If you’re sure ma’am. I’ll be happy to help.”

Eva smiles then, a soft but satisfied one, “Good. How does tonight sound?”

I furrow my eyebrows, “I'm sorry. I can’t tonight.”

The women share a look.

“Why not Juliana,” Lúcia asks kindly.

“Well,” I sigh, “I play tonight actually. I can do tomorrow since it’s my day off.”

“You play tonight,” Eva asks while pointing at the table, “Here?”

I nod, “Yes ma’am, for dinner service. I play every other day here, in the morning and evening. The weekends are mostly free unless we get a gig, those are usually weddings or quinceñeras.”

Eva looks at Lúcia again then turns back to me, “Well alright, I can do tomorrow. Actually, do we need reservations for dinner?”

Lúcia gives Eva a surprised look but makes no audible comment as I shake my head.

“Alright then,” Eva nods, “I’ll be seeing you tonight. I really want to bring the others here. A family dinner.”

Lúcia’s expression looks misty as she gives Eva a smile, “A family dinner. That sounds lovely.”

Eva nods to the woman then speaks to me again, “Alright then. Tonight I’ll be bringing you my schedule, so you can schedule that day off. Okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” I nod excitedly, “I’ll be ready when you are.”

“Good. Let’s go then Lúcia, we need to speak to Guille quickly,” Eva says standing up now.

Both women shake my hand, Lúcia sliding another hundred dollar bill in my hand as she does, and exit the restaurant. I stay standing near the table and watch as both women walk out gracefully.

“Damn. You hit the jackpot kid.”

Confused, I turn to look at Carla who is now cleaning the table, “What?”

“You’re telling me you don’t know who those women were,” Carla says with a surprised look.

“Well, I know their first names,” I shrug.

“That’s what you get for being a _Gringa.”_ Carla huffs with a frown, “That’s Lúcia and Eva Carvajal. The widow and first daughter of Léon Carvajal. They own _Grupo Carvajal_ and _El Centro._ They also own a few magazines and media outlets.”

I blink slowly, “You mean they own that news channel on TV and the national newspaper?"

Carla gives me a ‘duh’ expression before taking all the plates that now lay on her tray. I stare at the hundred dollar bill in my hand until the cover of last moth’s _Cosmopolitan_ comes to my mind. My eyes widen as I remember the pictures of Valentina with her brother and a brunette woman with striking blue eyes.

_Wait._

_Does that mean…_

I gasp, “What the hell?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this, I'm currently uploading from my phone in a local restaurant in the city of Juárez Chihuahua. Right now I'm eating huevos rancheros and nursing a sleepless night. I spent all last night writing from 3 am to around 6 am so you can imagine how tired I am. This chapter had been simmering in my brain and was what helped me start this story.
> 
> I apologize if there are errors and would appreciate if you guys tell me what to fix.
> 
> El Mil Amores--Pedro Infante

**VALENTINA POV**

“Wait,” Guille half-shouts over Eva and Lúcia’s chatter, “You’re telling us you both are now in good graces with one another and have decided to work together because Johnny is possibly the one behind dad's murder?”

“Sí.”

“Sí.”

I stare at my sister and step-mother nod at the same time with serious looks. With a glance over at Guille’s shocked but relieved expression, I grin and take both women into my arms in a tight embrace.

I laugh, “At least now we’re on the same page.”

Both women laugh and hug me back as tightly. A few seconds pass and then I feel Guille towering over us to join in on our hug from behind me. I feel warmth flood my heart as I feel all last three members of my family together and happy at this moment. My brain reminds me of encouraging words from a girl I met a month ago and my smile grows just a bit bigger. 

_You were right Juliana._

The moment is broken when Eva pulls away with a chuckle and gives Lúcia a smile before turning to Guille and I.

“So Lúcia and I need to talk to you seriously for a moment,” Eva says, her face turning hard again, “This has now become a family situation that we all have to deal with okay?”

With concern I nod, “Okay, but if Johnny is up to this then we need to be more careful when we talk. Where do we go?”

“Dad’s room,” Eva sighs, “It’s the only place we’ll be safe for this talk.”

I frown, “We don’t even know where dad’s room is.”

Lúcia smiles innocently, “You three don’t but I do. It’s the last place he showed me before the wedding.”

Eva’s face contorts to disgust as dose Guille. I feel a blush go up to my cheeks in embarrassment at heading this as well as grossed out. Lúcia sees our reactions and coughs with burning red cheeks.

“No,” she mumbles with a blush, “I mean he showed it to me because that’s where he keeps all his papers and security cameras. He also wanted me to know where to go in case we needed to hide in an emergency.”

My siblings and I share a relieved sigh then laugh awkwardly. Lúcia sighs and guides us out of the living room and into the winding hallways of our home. We pass the wine cellar and dinner table then stopping directly in front of three large shelves filled with dad’s possessions. Most of the items were from his trips abroad, a gold lamp from Dubi here and a pot of spices from Turkey there. My siblings and I watch as Lúcia opens a small box open then moves her hand inside the box. A small ‘click’ sounds can be heard and the middle shelves push forward to reveal a hidden room.

“Wow,” Guille gasp as we enter the room.

The room is definitely dad’s as I take it in. The walls are forest green with warm mahogany trims. There's a wall filled with books of all kinds across from the door’s opening; a few leather chairs and seats decorate the area along with two wood tables and tasteful table lamps. Further in is a hallway leading into a separate room. From where I can see, this sperate room is the security camera room. There are many monitors, I count ten that are visible, each split screened to separate areas of the house and _Groupo Carvajal_ offices.

“Right then, let’s talk,” Lúcia sighs as she takes a seat on one of the leather chairs.

“Right,” Eva nods, “Guille, Val. This is important for all of us.”

I blink at the two women, each sitting across from the empty couch. Mateo, always the gentleman, stands behind my sister with a hand on her shoulder. Guille pulls my elbow and we take our place across from the two matriarchs of our family. Lúcia looks determined but wary while Eva looks cold and calculating. Mateo on his part look serious and angry, something odd on his usually happy face.

“Lúcia asked me to look into Johnny because he’s been very forward on his attraction to her along with a few off-handed comments she has caught during his advances since papá’s funeral,” Eva beings, “She told me that perhaps he’s the one behind papá’s death. I was skeptical of her but after she told me about him sending Mateo’s group on an interview for a few of Jonny’s friends, I figured it wouldn’t hurt. So, Mateo and I watched him for anything odd while my secretary looked through our bank records from top to bottom."

“And,” Guille pushes, “What did you find?”

“He took out half a million dollars from the company using dad’s name and deposited it into a ghost account,” Mateo says with a frown, “The bank could only get a location for it, as it was only used for withdrawals on a pre-paid debit card. The location was in Mexico City, but in the lower district banks.”

“He hired someone,” I gasp.

Lúcia nods, “That’s what I suspected. I looked through Léon’s files and saw other amounts taken and sent to different accounts but with the same trace number. I just needed Eva and Mateo to confirm I’m wasn’t going crazy.”

“And it looks like this has been going on for some time,” Mateo sighs, “The total amount of transactions equal to five million U.S. dollars.”

Guille let’s out a growl under his breath next to me as I look from Lúcia then to Eva. They stare at me with serious looks until I can’t stand the heaviness of it. I look down to my fisted hands, my green dress crinkling in my grasp.

_Papá…_

“What do we do then,” Guille growls out, “Call the cops?”

“I already contacted the Detective,” Lúcia says, my eyes still frozen on my hands, “He said he will need further evidence. He will be playing Johnny as his help into looking for what he needs, as a way of tricking him into slipping up.”

“That’s it,” I finally say looking up again, “That will take _months!_ Johnny is not an idiot! He’ll figure something out!”

Eva raises her hand to stop me from shrieking, “We know. That’s why we’re here. Lúcia has a plan, but it requires all of us for it to work.”

I furrow my brows and wait for Lúcia to speak. The oldest woman is looking at the portrait my father had made of all of us, including my mother, that hangs above the couch Guille and I are sitting on. She then sighs again and looks from Eva to Mateo then to Guille and finally to me.

“We have to out him,” she says slowly as she turns to Mateo, “I will have Mateo promoted so he will take over as CIO so he will keep eye on what information is being given and sent between all our sources. Our previous chief has decided to step down as he has been offered a new job in the States.”

Mateo blinks then nods, “Sí, of course.”

Lucia looks to Eva then, “Eva will be placed as CFO, Don Emanuel is due to step down as he does not feel comfortable now that Léon is gone. This way she will be able to keep tabs on all finance matters.” the most 

Eva’s expression becomes frozen then she nods slowly, “Okay.”

Lucia turns to Guille next, “Guillermo, you will have to be placed as COO. Mr. Rivera is starting to sway in Johnny’s favor. If I use the dirt on him that I have, he will jump and will allow you to take over. I know you're comfortable just dealing with the paper and not ready to take over all of our branches, but you have to step up. Okay?”

Guille’s face contorts into something unpleasant. It’s as if he tasted something bad and can’t get the taste out of his mouth but still has to look polite. Lúcia then stands and crouches down to her knees in front of him.

“I know,” she says softly, “It’s a lot. You want to be free. You want to explore and see something outside of what your father wanted you to do.”

“How would you know,” Guille huffs angrily, “You don’t know how much pressure—”

“I do,” Lúcia cuts him off, “Léon told me. He was always so proud of you. You are his pride and joy, his little prince that would follow his steps to protect your sisters. His mini-me that shared his love of art and travel. I know it’s a big role, Guille. I know it’s not something you could have wanted but something you were forced into.

"You need to understand that this is bigger than all of us. What your father has built has been under attack by an enemy we never would have guessed. All I ask of you is to help us push this man out and then we can see to moving things along after that. If you enjoy the position then you can keep it. If you don’t, you choose who takes it. Okay?”

Our stepmother’s words seem to sooth my brother as he sighs and nods, “Okay. I understand.”

Lúcia stands with a small smile and takes Guille into a hug as he remains sitting. I watch as my father’s wife kissed Guille on the top of his head tenderly as only a mother would do. As she pulls away I see my brother rub his eyes with his hands with a soft ‘thank you.’

Lúcia then does the same to me, crouched on her knees in front of me with a patient face.

“Val,” she says, “We need your help too, mija.”

I feel dread build in my chest as her clear green eyes hold mine in an encouraging stare.

“You will have to take my position as I will take over Léon’s,” she tells me while reaching out to take my fists in her hands, “I know you’re not ready, mija. I know you have over a year until you graduate. I know you’re the youngest of us and the one with the least amount of life lived. I know you’re our wild mustang but right now I need you to channel that power here. Can you do that?”

I keep staring at Lúcia then look over at Guille then to Mateo and finally to Eva. They all look strong and encouraging, just as the woman in front of me does. I feel a weight on my shoulders as if my father’s hands are on them for comfort. I sigh and nod.

“Okay,” I murmur, “I’ll take over as the Administrative Officer.”

Lúcia smiles and hugs me just as she did with Guille, “I’ll help you, Val. I know you have the heart to take care of people so this will be a great fit.”

“What about school,” I mumble ask.

“We’ll have you take the course online in the evening if you’d like,” Eva speaks up once Lúcia pulls away, “It’s only for a few months until we can get that snake out of here. The same thing as Guille applies to you. If you want to keep the job then you can. If you don’t, I’m sure you’ll help us find a replacement.”

“Okay,” Guille huffs, “But won’t it look odd that the majority of our board will be filled with family?”

“No one bats an eye when its any other company,” Eva smirks, “It will simply read as dad’s last wishes.”

“And it sort of is,” Lúcia says as she turns to one of the books shelves.

We watch as she pulls a thick black book from the center shelf’s center spot. She walks to the coffee table in the center of the room and turns to the middle. There sitting in the pages, is a thick file. She carefully pulls the two tabs off the file and pulls out the papers.

“This is Léon’s will,” Lúcia whispers into the quiet room, “It states that the exact positions I gave all of you be given once to you once he is no longer here. Well, he is no longer here but as the owner, CEO, and Chairman of _Grupo Carvajal_ his word is law. His lawyer has set an appointment with all of the board and majority shareholders for this Friday. He will read it to us all and make it official.”

“So this was going to happen anyway,” I ask with anger, “You played us?”

“No, never,” Lúcia sighs, “It is directed for me or his next in line to give the positions when appropriate. All the shareholders and board members have signed acknowledgment clauses in their contracts, they know its there but don’t know I will act on it.”

“So dad’s word allows you to take over and put us in those positions,” Guille reasons, “We have a claim on the chairs already and you wanted us to accept and not force us into them?”

“Yes,” Eva nods, “Eva and I spoke of this on the way here.”

I nod slowly and allow Eva and Lúcia to explain to us the plan. In two days time, on Friday to be exact, Papá’s personal attorney will read his will in the presence of all the shareholders and board members as well as the family. This will allow Lúcia and him to go forward with setting us all up in our new positions by the end of the day so we can start working officially the following Monday.

Two weeks from then the monthly board meeting with be occurring and Eva will pull a motion to kick Johnny out of his position and give it over to another senior member that had worked hard under Eva and Mateo’s leadership. This man, Enrique Villalobos, has had a wonderful streak of working hard under the Marketing branch for the past five years and is likely to follow direction under my sister and her husband.

The whole situation seems shady to me but desperate times beg for drastic measures. It makes my heart feel heavy at the thought of pulling backhanded shadow deals to take back my father’s company from Johnny. I completely understand what is happening but it doesn't mean I have to like it, especially with the implications of Johnny being the one behind Papá’s murder. The thought of dragging Johnny by his stiff collar to jail is the only reason as to why I’m following with this plan, something that I’m happy Eva and Lúcia both understand.

“Val?”

The soft voice startles me and I look up from my dress to the sound. Eva looks concerned as I stare at her.

“Sí,” I ask.

“I was saying that Lúcia took me to a restaurant she worked at when she met Papá,” she speaks gently, “I liked the food and thought that maybe we should have a Family Dinner?”

I can feel my eyes sparkle as my frown shifts into a grin, “Really? Family Dinner?”

Eva nods with a soft smile, “Sí, all of us. We have to stick together now and what way to start this new beginning then a nice peaceful night out before the typhoon hits?”

My stomach bottoms out at the last bit of her explanation but I don’t allow it to dampen my mood. I smile happily at Eva then at Lúcia.

“Okay,” I nod, “Where?”

“It’s a nice restaurant hidden in the middle of the Mercado,” my stepmother says, “It has traditional Mexican food. Tonight they have a Mariachi band playing.”

“Really,” Guille asks, sharing a look with Mateo, “You think you ladies can keep the peace that long?”

“Yes,” Lúcia chuckles, “Eva and I have come to an understanding. Besides, this is Eva’s idea.”

“Eva’s idea,” Guille, Mateo and I say at the same time with wide eyes pointed at my sister.

Eva scoffs, “Yes it is. It's not out of this world that I want a nice family dinner with all of us.”

The men and I share a look then shrug hesitantly. Lúcia calmly starts talking about the restaurant, how she worked there and how she would take dad after work. I smile as she describes how enamored with the food dad was that he would even ask for catering from there. Lúcia and I spend the day like this after everyone leaves for work, talking about dad’s hidden love for the simpler things.

______________________________________________________________

**JULIANA POV**

“Okay, so you’re telling us that the girl you went to flirt with is the daughter of one of the richest families in Mexico. You met her stepmom and her sister. You helped her stepmom get some new clothes and now the oldest sister wants you to do the same for her,” Franky asks with furrowed brows, “What kind of _novela_ did you walk into, Texas?”

I roll my eyes as Ray and Ricardo laugh at my annoyance.

“I didn’t flirt—”

“Well you kind of did,” Raùl speaks up with a smirk, “None of us go up to girls and offer them a drink and to listen to their personal problems with no hidden intentions.”

 **“Oh god,”** I grunt in English.

The other boys start laughing as I rub my forehead with the palm of my hand, far away from the pin cushion I have strapped to my fingers. I decide to ignore them and continue fixing up the teal vest I have in my hands. As the silence draws out I get a tap on my shoulder. Hesitantly, I look up to Axel and see him smile at me.

“You’ve done amazing work so far,” he says, “I think you deserve a break now Chavela. Those suits don’t have to be ready until two weeks from now.”

I sigh, “Yeah I know. I just want them done so I can see how they fit on us and fix what I need to.”

Sal grins, “It's fine. Leave them for now. We want to talk about your girlfriend more before show time.”

I glare at him, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“You act like she is,” Ray and Ricardo speak up.

I blush as the boys share a smile and raised brows, “No i—”

“Juliana,” Franky speaks up again, “You have a notebook full of sketches of eyes. **Blue eyes**.”

“And you go to that park every day,” Axel nods along.

“And when she is not there,” Raul smirks, “She’s at my _tio’s_ place walking amongst the dead looking for _Doña_ Lúcia.”

“Its okay Juls,” Sal sighs, “You like her. Big deal! The point is, what are you going to do when you see her later tonight?”

I look down at the table I’m working on. The teal cloth is bright and cheery in my hands, completely far left form what I’ve been feeling since Miss Lúcia and Miss Eva left this morning.

“No sé,” I huff, “I honestly don’t. What if she thinks I’m trying to suck up to her sister and stepmom so I can hang out with her? I act like a creep already!”

“No Juliana, you don’t,” Sal sighs, “You act like someone that has a crush. And as I said before, it’s okay. Just be friends with her and then let things happen.”

I roll my eyes again, “Nothing will happen. She has a boyfriend.”

“Maybe not,” Raúl laughs, “You said she practically threw him across the street. Maybe they’re not together anymore?”

The twins grin and nod soon followed by the others. I smile at the memory too. That idiot’s face looked crush at the implication of being tossed around by a woman smaller than him. It sometimes flashes in my mind and I have to hold back a laugh. I shake my head and think seriously about Sal’s question.

“I guess I’ll be respectful but kind to her,” I reason, “As for Miss Eva and Miss Lúcia, I guess I can act professionally with them until I get a feel for how I should act.”

Raúl nods, “That’s good. I think that’s a sound decision.”

“And when you need someone to give you pointers on how to get the girl,” Axel grins then points at himself, “You’ve got the best teacher here.”

I guffaw, “What? You're stupid. Last week Carla threw a whole tray of _aguas frescas_ at you after you came onto her!”

The other men laugh at the memory while Axel frowns.

“Yeah that’s true,” Franky chuckles, “Besides, I don’t think our little sister needs your help. She’s got her own fan club remember?”

I groan loudly through the men’s laughing.

“Oh yeah,” Sal smirks, “How could we forget Alejandra?”

“Or Isabell,” Raúl laughs.

“How about Isadora,” The twins guffaw.

“The list goes on and on,” Franky laughs, “I swear you have the whole _colonia_ after you, Chavela!”

The men continue to laugh, this time Axel joining in, while I try to ignore them.

“Remember when Alejandra threw herself into Jul’s arms and ended up on the floor,” Axel shrieks with glee, “Poor girl thought Juli would catch her, but no Juls is too thick headed to catch a hint.”

“Oh yeah,” Ray laughs, “It took us a whole weekend of _chamba_ to convince her that she has a fan club in the first place.”

“Okay,” I huff, “Stop.”

“Nope!”

I groan, “Look! I already told you! I never actually had someone actually like me back in Tejas! If this were a normal occurrence, then I would have known that those girls weren't being just friendly.”

Another round of laughing.

“At least I do now,” I grumble and cross my arms.

“Oh, you do,” Axel asks, “Do tell!”

I roll my eyes, “This girl this morning was hitting on me. I don’t think I made it obvious enough—”

“Is it the pretty brunette from last week,” Sal asks.

I blush and the men laugh again.

“You need to cool off Romeo,” Franky smirks, “We need women too, you know!”

“Don’t worry too much,” Raúl sighs, “She’s just been waiting for her princess to show up again. Lucky for us, she’s showing up tonight.”

“Which means we can have all the broken hearted girls Juls leaves,” Ricardo shouts, “That’s perfect!”

I groan again and start packing away my work. A quick look out the door and I can see that the crowd has begun to take over the restaurant. With a look over at all the band outfits, I decide to go with the classic white and gold combo. I quickly start pulling down hats and outfit sets from their places and hand them to the chattering men. They each approach me and take their things. I smile as they pull the curtain separating half of the room so they can start dressing behind it.

As I pull down my own form the shelves and lay the outfit on the table, I feel electric energy surge through me. Thoughts of brilliant blue eyes and puppy-like smiles make my heart skip with excitement. The giddiness goes away when I remember who is accompanying Valentina.

I glup and mumble under my breath, “A little help here, _Santa?”_

At my request I feel cold hands on my shoulders for a second. The ghostly action makes me braver instead of hysterical. I nod thanks to _La Santa_ and start undressing from my civilian clothes to get dressed in my performance clothes.

“Alright boys,” Sal speaks up from the other side of the curtain, “We need a good show tonight. Our girl needs to impress her _cuñados_ and _suegra_ tonight!”

“And her _princessa,”_ shouts, “We need to impress her the most!”

I grin and listen to my bandmates and brothers hype each other up for ‘Jul’s first impression.’

__________________________________________________________ 

VALENTINA POV

After a long afternoon of shadowing Lúcia, I finally make my way up to my room to get ready. Eva had told us to dress nice but casual, so I stick to one of my favorite red dresses. After a walk into my closet, I pick my favorite black boots to match my denim jacket and black purse. I smile as I get dressed and do my usual light make up. The motions of getting ready to calm me down and before long I’m done and walking out of my room.

“You look nice,” Guille smiles as I reach the living room, “Trying to impress someone?”

I grin back at him and take in his casual white button up and dark jeans, “I could say the same about you. I don’t know. I’m single again remember?”

Guille laughs, “Thank God! That boy was annoying as hell!”

I giggle with him, “He wasn’t all that bad.”

My brother gives me a look but before he can answer Eva and Mateo come through the front doors. Eva is wearing a nice blouse and jeans combo, in her usual black and white, while Mateo wears his favorite lime green button-up with little pink umbrellas over his tan pants. I smile as my moody sister comes to a stop with her child-like husband next to her, their differences complementing one another.

_I wish…_

“Well, are we ready,” Eva asks with a soft smile, “I don’t want to be late getting there.”

“We just need—”

“Ready,” Lúcia says as she enters through the kitchen area, “I’m sorry for being a bit late. I was interviewing a new security guard.”

“A new one,” Eva says with narrowed eyes.

“Yes. His name is Jacobo. Camilo’s friend who needs a new job,” Eva nods, “He seems decent enough. I would like you to speak with him first, Eva. God knows Guille will just nod and let him pick a locker.”

Guille huffs and roll his eyes playfully while Eva tilts her head up as if to boast. I smirk and stand up.

“Let’s go then,” I tell them.

A round of nods and we are all walking to the two SUVs waiting outside. Alirio and Juan wait for us next to the vehicles along with a few men. The doors are open and we spit up. Lúcia, Guille and I take the first car while Eva and Mateo take the second. A few minutes later and we’re driving through the streets of our private neighborhood and into the streets of the city. My brother and stepmother talk about business, giving me a few explanations and engaging me when appropriate. I listen and nod, trying my best to catch up with the company’s current state.

The idea of becoming part of the company’s board with my family by my side makes me see the situation I’m now seeing in a new light. The more they talk, the more engrossed I become. In the chair I would be placed in, I would be in charge of the public perspective of the company and also the interworkings of the company with employees. The thought of taking care of all departments' social aspects seems doable to me as I did have a knack of talking to people and getting into good graces. Dad always said I was a charmer like mom, it’s nice to know there someplace I can apply it to.

Before long Lúcia tells me about stories that Dad told her, the humble beginnings of his journalism career and how his dream became a reality. Imagining my father running around with a raggedy notebook and pen over his ear makes me smile with pride for my father. The stories of my dad struggling to fit in after reaching notoriety keep me laughing as its difficult to place my charming and commanding father stumbling through galas and balls.

It's in that moment that I can understand the pride and fierce protectiveness over _Grupo Carvajal_ that the rest of my family feel. Just thinking of how my father’s work over the years had built a media empire, comparable to any other across the world, makes me want to add my own achievements to help the company continue to grow. I become so engrossed with the stories of my dad that I don’t notice that we have arrived until Arilio is opening the car door on my side.

“Aqui estamos,” the guard smiles at me.

I smile back at him and allow him to help me out of the car. I wait nearby and watch as Lúcia follows after me, still wearing her gold-yellow dress, and my brother. I glance over to the other vehicle and see Eva with Mateo quickly approaching us.

“Alright,” Eva nods, “Come on then.”

I follow my family as they walk up the steps of the brick building. The placement of being surrounded by closed up _mercado_ shops reassures anyone that it would have the freshest food anywhere. I look over the area and finally take notice of the large church on the other side of the street. I make a mental note to come back with my camera to take pictures of this hidden place sometime during the day, the colors contrasting in the bright Mexican sun would look amazing on film.

“Yes, all of us please,” I hear Eva tell a waiter once we reach the entrance.

“Well you see I don’t know if I have a spot,” this catches my attention and I look forward and see the young man dressed in white clothes, “You came in a little bit late. Most people show up early to get good seats.”

Eva looks angry but before she can say anything someone taps on the waiter’s shoulder to get his attention. The waiter turns and we can see who is grabbing his attention. A young man, no older than mid-20s, stands there in imposing stature. He’s about the size of Lucho but much more handsome. His tan skin contrast with his white outfit: a white mariachi uniform with gold trim and red tie. His dark eyes stare unwaveringly at the waiter and his patient smile calms the air around us.

“Salvador,” the waiter sighs, “Thank god you—”

“These are special guests Manny,” the young man says with a musically deep voice, “I already told my uncle to save them a good spot. They’re taking the one on the floor—the center table that’s reserved.

The waiter blinks rapidly, obviously confused, but nods slowly then turns to Eva.

“If you can please follow me, Miss,” he says slowly, “I’ll show you to your table.”

Eva stares at him shocked and then turns to the other man, Salvador, “Special guests?”

Salvador smiles, “Yes. Chavela let us know you might come by. I told my uncle to set that table aside for you, _Señorita_ Carvajal.”

“Chavela,” Lúcia asks.

Salvador simply smiles, “I hope you enjoy yourselves.”

With that the mariachi leaves us all stunned as he turns on his spurred boot and walks deep into the restaurant. From my position still half-inside the lobby, I can see the top of his sombrero until he enters a sperate room by the bar area. We stay there standing until Manny the waiter asks us to follow him. We do as he asks and allow him to guide us into the restaurant. 

The place is packed with people, mostly women, and a few men. I can’t help but notice that a few give me a vibe I had never gotten before. It’s not an odd or bad feeling, just different. It's as if I know them but not really. I try to put my finger on it until I see a handsome bearded man pull out a fan. With a flick and in one motion it opens, the move is graceful and distinctly womanly as he fans himself with a playfully aloof smile. Next, to the man a few women giggle and start chatting with him about the performers.

I look above the bar as we pass and see two flags hanging over the topmost shelves of liquor. A flag of Mexico is pinned by the topmost points and is connected by the red tip to the left corner of a rainbow flag.

_Ah…that explains something I guess…_

My siblings and I share a look when Manny leads us to the front of the room towards the stage. The table is large enough to fit us all and one person more. Its place was directly next to the stage, center stage as Salvador said.

“This is yours,” Manny nods to us, “I will get you your waitress. The show begins in ten minutes. Also, the restrooms are over there.”

The waiter points to two doors at the wall opposite the bar then smiles to us softy before leaving us.

“Well this is unexpected,” Lúcia chuckles.

“You don’t know what happened either,” Mateo asks as he pulls Eva’s chair out for her.

Lúcia shakes her head in the negative as Guille pushes her chair towards the table, “No. I have no idea who this Chavela could be.”

“Well it can’t be Chavela Vargas,” Eva scoffs, “She’s been dead for years and I’m sure we’ve never met her.”

I giggle and share a smile with Guille as he takes his seat next to me and across from Mateo. I look over at us and notice with sadness that the seat across from Lúcia would normally be where Dad would sit. My brother seems to understand this as he takes my hand in his and squeezes it softly. I smile at him again and he grins back.

“Buenas noches,” a woman says as she approaches the table.

The woman is a bit older then the other staff we saw on the way in. Her hair is pulled up in a bun with wisps of silver hair sticking out for it. Her kind eyes show a motherly aura to us as she hands us each a menu. As she moves about setting our utensils, I also can’t help but notice she’s not wearing a traditional costume like the other staff, instead of the large colorful _folkloriko_ dresses the other women are wearing, she’s wearing a simpler white one with embroidered flowers on the hemline of her dress’ skirt.

“My name is Anita,” she says, “I’ll be taking care of you. Can I get you all something to drink?”

We each nod and give her our orders. Just as she’s turning to leave us Eva stops her.

“Anita, do you know who this Chavela person is,” my sister asks, “They got us this spot for us. I would like to know who it is.”

The old woman smiles and turns her head to the direction of the stage. I follow her stare and see that the stage now has the group of mariachi on it. A group of five young men stand in the center of the space each wearing white suits with golden accents and ret ties, just like Salvador who is standing in the middle. There are two trumpets, two violins, a guitarist and a guitarrón. The group seems small but from a look around the building, the sound will echo nicely inside the brick structure. The room slowly becomes silent as the lights begin to dim and spotlights are shined onto the group. Anita quickly makes her exit as the men look up at the audience with a smirk and take their positions.

With a united strum, one of the violinists starts playing followed by the other and the others quickly join in. The sound is crisp and joyful, I can’t help smile as they play in unison then abruptly stop. In a swift move, they all part and in the center is a lone figure. The man is slightly smaller than the rest of the men, around my size, and has his head turned down the floor as to not show his face.

**_De Altamira Tamaulipas_ **

**_Traigo esta alegre canción_ **

**_Y al son del viejo violín_ **

**_Y jarana canto yo_ **

**_Para las mujeres bonitas_ **

**_Que son de mi adoración_ **

**_De Altamira Tamaulipas_ **

_  
_

**_Traigo esta alegre cancion_ **

With that last verse the person looks up and I can’t stop my jaw from dropping as I realize its not a man who’s singing.

_Juliana!?_

My eyes blink rapidly trying to make sense at what I’m seeing while the girl struts to center stage as the musicians start to play again. Just as I’m accepting what I’m seeing, the waiters and waitresses run onto the stage and make a pose surrounding her. The women on stage are in full _folklorico_ outfits, different color dresses with large arm length skirts and flower pinned hair clips. The men are wearing white shirts and pants with bandana’s for belts and hard leather tap shoes on their feet, they each have their hands behind them but I can see handles of _machetes_ poking out of their hands. Juliana tips her hat forward and I feel heat rise up in my cheeks as she grins with dimples full on display.

 _When the band picks back up from their pause, they all start dancing around Juliana— _Juliana?!—_ paired up inequally with one man for two women. The sound of their tap shoes hitting hard stone floor resonates beautifully in the space as they all move as a whole. As the song slows downs lightly until its just down beats, Juliana—_Juliana?!— _joins the dancers tap to the downbeats. The move is well practiced but what catches us all of our attention is how when Juliana— _Juliana?!—_ taps her own foot, the spurs on her boots hit the floor as well and creates a spark that lights up the space like a firework against a dark sky._

The music starts back up as Juliana—I finally accept it's her and not my imagination conjuring her up because of the couple shots I took while in my room—starts singing again. As she does she walks forward with her arms stretched out to her sides until she’s a few feet away from the imaginary stage line. She taps the beat with the strumming of the instruments, sparks flying.

**_Si la vida es un jardín_ **

**_Las mujeres son las flores_ **

**_El hombre es el jardinero_ **

**_Que corta de las mejores_ **

**_Yo no tengo preferencia_ **

**_Por ninguna de las flores_ **

**_Me gusta cortar de todas_ **

**_Me gusta ser mil amores_ **

As she sings the first verse, Juliana turns to the dancers behind her and bows lowly. The women playfully bow back followed by the men. As she starts the second verse, another spark from her spurs surprises me. She turns back to the audience and slides her hands down her vest with a charming smirk, all the while her band partners jeering and shouting behind all of them.

The dancers, as well as Juliana, then start dancing, Juliana following the traditional men’s way with her hand behind her back as she follows the choreography, as the woman's skirts flutter around them. First, they tap with the violins' solo then slowly sperate into pairs, allowing Juliana a girl wearing a red dress in the center spotlight. A foreign but familiar feeling of jealousy bubbles up in my chest but I pin it down at the ease of Juliana's dance moves. After all, It seems as if she was born for this because she’s grinning cheekily while not losing her breath and shouting along with the jeering the men do. 

The group then slowly separates until Juliana and the men from a group to the right and the women a group to the left. In their separate groups, they face each other and dance in place then slowly go back to their space. At some point, Juliana must have been handed her own _machetes_ because she and the men pull them out and start hitting the blades together under each leg then above their heads. The metal sound goes amazingly well with the metal strumming of the mariachi. With one last run through of her machete routine, Juliana stops center stage again to sing.

_**Dichoso aquel que se casa** _

_**Y sigue la vacilada** _

_**Siempre anda jugando contras** _

_**A escondidas de su amada** _

_**Pero más dichoso yo** _

_**Que no me hare falta nada** _

_**Tengo viudas why solteras** _

_**Why una que otra casada** _

The dancers continue around Juliana as she goes through her verses and quickly leave the stage and into the darkness as if they were never there. Juliana sings the last note at the top of her lungs with all her strength, the sound and longevity of the notes resonate in my ears. With one last tap, this time with the band as a whole, Juliana bows and the audience around me goes wild.

I’m in too much shock to clap and cheer along. My eyes are stuck on Juliana as she graces everyone with a thankful dimpled grin, one so similar to the one she gave me when I first met her. I watch as she bows again and tilts her _sombrero_ forward. The action is very _vaquero_ and I finally move from my shocked state to grin like a love-struck school girl. I bite my lip and blush as Juliana catches my eye and winks at me before turning back to her band to start up the next song.

“I’m guessing that’s Chavela,” Guille chuckles next to me.

“Her name is Juliana, Guille,” I tell him.

This catches my step mother’s and sister’s attention as she turns away from the stage to look at me.

“You know Juliana,” Eva asks.

I blink, “ _You_ know Juliana, Eva?”

Lúcia shocks me even more as she nods, “I met her at the graveyard. I was visiting Léon and saw her playing. I called her and asked her to help me pick out my wardrobe. I liked her style and introduced her to Eva this morning when we ran into each other here.”

My eyes widen at the revelation. I quickly look up to the stage and see Juls singing while plucking on a guitar that somehow magically appeared on her. I stare at her for a while until she seems to feel my stare and she looks over at me. She continues singing but sends me confused looks. I shake my head and give her a comforting smile, one that she answers with a slight nod before looking away again.

“How did you meet her, Val,” Mateo asks in an effort to fill in the confused pause.

I sigh, “I met her a month ago. It was during one of Lucho’s fights actually.”

“Fights,” Guille growls, “What?”

“Lucho was being impossible after dad’s funeral,” I quickly try to explain, “He kept going on about not paying attention to him and we ended up fighting as we left mass that day.”

My brother and Mateo give me expressions of anger. I glance over the other two women and see their concern. I shake my head and continue.

“He told me to get lost and left me there in the middle of the street. It hurt and I didn’t want to bring my problems home so I went to the park nearby and walked around. I ended up sitting on a bench and crying,” I say with a far off look as I remember that day.

Somehow my eyes catch Juliana again and stay there. Her strong presence is comforting as I continue.

“Suddenly some girl stops in front of me then sits next to me,” I let out a grateful laugh, “She asks me if I’m okay and I practically tell her to f’ off. She apologizes and starts to leave. I sort of snap back into reality and call her back.”

I look back to my family and see them all giving me the same look: shocked for my rudeness but happy at my nostalgic tone.

“She ended up making me laugh,” this gains me surprised looks as they recall how num I was following dad’s funeral, “Anyway, we ended up walking around the park and I tell her about everything. She talked me through it until I felt bad about dragging her into my problems and I sort of just left her there.”

My smile is sad and regretfull now.

_I hope she didn’t take it in a bad way._

A glance over at the singer and I’m reassured as she catches my stare and gives me another wink. I feel my cheeks heat up as she looks away again.

_Wow…_

“See Eva,” Guille speaks up and getting my attention, “Silvian was right.”

I frown in confusion as Guille and Mateo start laughing. Eva rolls her eyes and Lúcia just smiles.

“Well at least you came to your senses and left that boy,” Eva huffs annoyed.

“Well I for one approve,” my stepmother speaks up.

My siblings turn to her with shocked faces. I furrow my brows and try to figure out what she means. I don’t get a response as they all turn to me and share a knowing smile.

_“¿Que?”_

“Nothing Val,” Guille smirks.

_______________________________________________

**JULIANA POV**

Sal’s ideas goes well if Val’s shocked expression is anything to go by. The boys even let me know throughout our one hour how when she would stare at me. It makes me smile through the whole time we play, a natural one and not the usual forced one. The difference in my attitude is apparent as I strut around the stage and even mingle between the first rows of tables. I try not to linger too much on one table, the last time I did this I had a ton of girls and a few men ask for me after the dinner service was over.

Something I do follow through on more of bashfulness then by a decision is not go near the Carvajal table. I try to ignore them, sending them a smile here or a bow there but not really approaching them. I knew that if I was near them I would either freak out with Miss Eva’s penetrating gaze on me, or I would be too smiley to Val and end up getting a restraining order placed on me.

The later thought seems more of my dramatic thought process as I would find myself looking over at Valentina. Our gazes would meet and I could feel an electric jolt flow through me. Those jade eyes made my heart pound in my ears with excitement at getting her attention. This would make me wink at her or give her a full out grin. I couldn’t help but pray that when she looked away with her bottom lip between her teeth it was with shyness at my forwardness. Her blush basically confirmed it when I caught it a few times she didn’t look away.

By the time we finished, I didn’t feel drained as I normally would but much more energized. I was practically preening when we took our final bow and I could hear Val clap and shout my name from her seat. As I left the stage with my band I look over at her again and see her smiling at me with what I hoped were proud eyes. My heart continues to flutter as I step into our dressing room.

I sigh and lean against the wall with a huge smile and closed eyes. Behind my closed eyelids I relive Valentina’s expressions through the performance.

“Maybe we should change your name to _Romero_.”

I chuckle and open my eyes to see Raúl smirking at me, his jacket now gone as he unbuttons his vest.

“Sí, sí,” Richardo laughs, “She was practily singing to her _princessa_ all night.

“I wasn’t,” I roll my eyes still smiling.

“But you wanted to,” Ray laughs.

I shrug and they all laugh. Sal pats my back as he passes by.

“We’re going to change, Juls,” nods toward the door again, “Maybe you should go find your _Julieta_?”

I stare at him then look at the other men. The all greet me with thumbs up and goofy expressions. I laugh and nod. 

_“Bien,”_ I agree, “But if that woman somehow finds me—”

“We’ll keep her away Juls,” Franky smiles, “We’ll take care of all of them, but I don’t think it matters much when they see how lovestruck you are with your _güerita_.”

I laugh again, this time because Franky is using slang about my ‘white girl’ when he’s more white then even I am. I shake my head and walk over to the mirror. I look myself over to see if I’m still looking sharp. A few stray hairs peek out of my tied hair but overall I’m good to go.

“Hey wait,” Axel says as he taps my shoulder.

I turn and see him pull out a gold chain from his pocket.

“This is from us,” he explains, “We got it for you. Everyone in the band has one.”

He hands me the chain and I examine it. The chain is thin and long, enough to dangle right above my belly button, and has _La Santa Muerte_ on the small medallion hanging on it. I grin as I remember the one I had pawned on our way down from San Antonio. I had wanted to get another one and had my thoughts expressed around my friends a few days ago.

“You guys didn’t have to,” I mumble.

“We did,” Axel says, “We each have one. It has the band initials on the back. We hope it keeps you safe.”

My eyes water as I tun the medallion and look at the back, a letter ‘M’ and a letter ‘H’ are perfectly engraved on the back.

“We might be _Mariachi los Hermanos,”_ Sal speaks up again, “But you’re our _hermana_ , Juliana. One we didn’t know we needed.”

I give them a water laugh and move forward to hug Axel then Salvador. The other guys come forward to hug me too. As I pull away from Franky, Sal tilts his head in the direction of the door.

“Good luck,” he smiles.

I nod and give them a final grin before putting on my new necklace. With a final tip of my hat, I walk out the room and head over to the table I had asked to be reserved a few hours ago.

__________________________________________________________

**VALENTIAN POV**

The constant stare and shared looks my family has during our dinner after my revelation puts me on edge. I quickly find an excuse in the form of using the restroom to get out of there. I sigh as I get to the stalls and lean against the wall. The room is empty as I try to relax now that I’m alone. I walk up to the long mirror and stare at my expression. My pupils are larger than normal as I try to take in all that has happened today.

First, Lucho trys to force me into taking him back during classes. I decide to go home early only to find out I have to take over an executive position at twenty-two years of age. Then I find out that my revenge ridden sister is finally on good terms with our stepmother. Guille suddenly has a girl he’s into and now….

_Maybe I do too?_

I shake my head and turn on the water. I take a paper towel and let the water wet it for a moment. I pat the wet paper on my forehead then on my cheeks, the heat that had been boiling just under my skin’s surface lingers under my fingertips. My thoughts turn back to Juliana in the white and gold mariachi suit and the heat I’m trying to force away returns.

_This is what they were talking about. They could see it so clearly on your face._

“Ay, Valentina,” I huff putting my hands on the countertop, “What is going on with you?”

I shake my head and apply my lipgloss on again before looking myself over and waking out of the restrooms. The small hall leading out to the restaurant was dim and empty when I entered earlier but as I exit a figure dressed in white leaning against the wall makes me jump.

“Did I startle you,” she says pushing herself off the wall and directly in front of me, “I’m sorry.”

I blush as I look at her, “N—no, well yes but it's okay.”

Juliana grins sheepishly at me and I watch as if in slow motion, she tilts her hat forward again in acknowledgment. She then pulls the hat completely off her and I can see her face fully without the hat being in the way. Her hair under her hat is in a bun with silver pins keeping stray strands in their place. She looks so handsome yet feminine that I feel a little jealous at her natural beauty. The feeling goes away as she walks closer to me and grins at me with her dimples on full display. My heart flutters again, this time I finally recognize the feeling.

“So do I get an apology from you now,” she asks.

I blink, “For what?”

“For not telling me how much I actually lost out on that day,” she smirks.

I blink again then laughter bubbles up in my chest. The implication of her loosing out on not mugging me when we met makes me laugh full heartedly. She obviously now knows who I am and who my family is, but her teasing tells me she could care less. By the time I settle down, she’s close enough to touch. I can’t help but reach over and tug at her jacket. The fabric is soft and so unlike the stiffness, it looks to be. I look down at my hand as I start tracing the patterns on her jacket then I look up through my lashes.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, “I shouldn't have left you there without an explaining but I just had a rough day and…I’m sorry. And thank you…for helping me think through all of it. I’m pretty sure I would still be moping around with Lucho attached to me if you hadn’t talked to me that day.”

Juliana’s tan cheeks darken with red as she smiles at me, “Don’t worry about it. We’ve all had days like that. I’m more upset because I didn’t know if you were alright or not.”

My heart squeezes at her words, swooning at how selfless she is.

“Well, I’m better,” I smile.

“So you say,” she sighs, “Something’s up.”

I furrow my brows, “What?”

“I can see you’re concerned, conflicted,” she points out, “Happy to see me of course. But something’s up.”

I scoff at her playfully but nod anyway, “Things have been crazy lately.”

“And I bet that boyfriend isn’t too helpful than,” she mumbles and looks away.

My eyes widen and I look at her expression. It's annoyed and resentful, it makes me sad but also excited as I speak up.

“No boyfriend,” I try to say nonchalantly, “No boyfriend for some time actually.”

Juliana bites her cheek, most likely to keep her from girning, then turns to me.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll sacrifice myself and listen to your problems,” Juls sighs sadly.

I scoff again, “Sure. Sacrifice.”

Our gazes meet for a second then we laugh. Juliana then straightens up and offers her arm. I raise an eyebrow and place my hand on her offered arm. Juls grins and leads me back out to the restaurant. If a smirk somehow appeared on my face as a few of the customer’s faces shifted from eager to upset when they looked from Juls to me, then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone said I'm spoiling you lot with the number of updates I'm giving. Maybe you guys should cuss her out!
> 
> LOL. No, but really! She's complaining! Can you believe that?!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter (and my mistakes).
> 
> Angela Aguilar--La Llorona

**JULIANA POV**

I try not to show my nerves as I walk Valentina to the table and also try to ignore the staring from the clientele. I do this by staring at Val or at the floor, anywhere else is dangerous. At one point I pass the table of the girl from this morning and catch her conversation with her friends, but how could I not with them basically whisper yelling at each other.

“Who is that?”

“I don’t know but she _looks_ familiar!”

“Familiar? Is she famous or something?”

“Guys that’s Valentina Carvajal! The model!”

“What the hell is _she_ doing with—”

A tap on my shoulder gains my attention. I look over to Valentina and see her smiling patiently at me. A smile blooms on my face as she rolls her eyes in a dismissive fashion.

“Don’t worry about them, I’m used to people like that,” she tells me, “You’re not put off by all this though?”

I shake my head, “No. I was at first, I'm not going to lie, but I figured I met the real you on that bench.”

Valentina stares at me then looks away with a blush to her cheeks. I smile softly as I watch her process and come up with something to say. The walk to her table is long enough for her to take a few seconds to think.

“You did,” she mumbles, “It really helped me put things into perspective.”

“I’m glad,” I tell her with a grin, “Sometimes it's people on the outside that see something you can’t see.”

Val nods, “Your words helped me keep my spirits up for the past month. Eva and Lúcia came up with this sudden truce. It was like you predicted it would happen!”

I blink then giggle, “I’m no bruja but I know that family is all you have, and it just has to be enough sometimes. It’s just me and my mom now. There are things I don’t agree with her and others that tick me off, but I love her. She is all I have. We have to rely on each other.”

Val abruptly stops, making me stumble into her, and I look over at her. She’s a few inches taller than me with her heels on but my boots even things out enough so we're only two inches in difference. I stare at the girl and wait for her to speak.

“That’s what my dad told me,” Valentina says, “After our mother died he told us we had to rely on each other, my siblings and I.”

“He sounds like a smart man,” I whisper with a smudge of jealousy.

“He was,” Val answers.

Val stares at me and I let her read my thoughts through my eyes. Somehow, she reads me because she moves her hand down from my elbow to my hand to hold. She rubs small circles on the area where my thumb and pointer finger meet. The action soothes me somehow and my anger dissipates to sadness. Val smiles kindly at me and then turns around to pull me by my hand to her table. 

My eyes don’t leave her as she pulls me through the maze of tables and people. I’m mesmerized as her long hair sways from left to right like a metronome’s arm. I feel a warmth spread through me, similar to the safety I feel when my mother holds me but also very different. A song makes its way into my mind as she looks over her should for a second to smile at me. I can practically hear the strums of two guitars as she looks back forward.

**_Salías de un templo un día llorona_ **

**_Cuando al pasar yo te ví_ **

**_Salías de un templo un día llorona_ **

**_Cuando al pasar yo te ví_ **

**_Hermoso huipil llevabas llorona_ **

**_Que la virgen te creí_ **

**_Hermoso huipil llevabas llorona_ **

**_Que la virgen te creí_ **

The lyrics pull on my heartstrings and a thought comes to me. 

I like her. 

I could even come to love her. 

And I just met her.

**_Ay, de mi llorona, llorona, llorona_ **

**_De un campo lirio_ **

**_Ay, de mi llorona, llorona, llorona_ **

**_De un campo lirio_ **

**_El que no sabe de amores llorona_ **

**_No sabe lo que es martirio_ **

**_El que no sabe de amores llorona_ **

**_No sabe lo que es martirio_ **

“So, when he came to my house I told him to go to hell and to find himself a new girlfriend,” Val says, “I mean who leaves their girlfriend outside of _church?”_

I don’t know how long she has been speaking as I have been entrapped in a daze staring at her from behind. I do understand what she’s saying but my mind processes it in the background as the song plays in my mind.

**_No sé que tienen las flores llorona_ **

**_Las flores de un camposanto_ **

**_No sé que tienen las flores llorona_ **

**_Las flores de un camposanto_ **

**_Que cuando las mueve el viento llorona_ **

**_Parece que está llorando_ **

**_Que cuando las mueve el viento llorona_ **

**_Parece que está llorando_ **

“Oh, and there’s my brother Guillermo that you have to meet. He’s standoffish but so kind and wonderful,” Val prattles on, “I think you two will be good friends!”

 

**_Ay de mi llorona, llorona, llorona_ **

_****_ ****

**_Llévame al río_ **

_****_ ****

**_Ay de mi llorona, llorona, llorona_ **

**_Llévame al río_ **

**_Tápame con tu rebozo llorona porque_ **

**_Me muero de frío_ **

**_Tápame con tu rebozo llorona porque_ **

**_Me muero de frío_ **

“And so Guille ended up late _again!_ So obviously he has a girlfriend! I mean how dose one person that only live for work show up late to work with his clothes inside-out,” the girl laughs.

**_Dos besos llevo en el alma Llorona_ **

**_Que no se apartan de mí_ **

**_Dos besos llevo en el alma Llorona_ **

**_Que no se apartan de mí_ **

**_El último de mi madre Llorona_ **

**_Y el primero que te di_ **

**_El último de mi madre Llorona_ **

**_Y el primero que te di_ **

“Juliana?”

I blink twice and shake my head with my eys closed. Finally dragging my mind away from the song, I look up at Val and am greeted with a curious and humorous look in her eye.

“I know I talk really fast, but I didn’t know I was boring you that much,” the girl giggles.

“Oh no,” quickly speak up to assure her, “I just remembered a song I heard once. It sort of…reminded me of you…”

Valentina’s expression changes to a surprised and fond look, “Well that means you have to play it for me.”

I blush and nod. The other girl grins and leads me the last few feet to her family. I feel nervous as we reach the table, Eva’s laser-sharp stare pinning me down like a messenger pigeon. I straighten up just another millimeter under her gaze, determined to look at least a little bit decent under the woman’s gaze. We come to a stop at behind the sixth chair that was unused, I look over at Val and she reads my mood in an instant. The girl squeezes my hand then smiles and introduces me to them.

“So, you already know my sister Eva and stepmother Lúcia,” Valentina says as she points to the women.

The brunette’s eyes stay staring at me then she offers me her hand to shake. The blonde smirks at her stepdaughter’s actions before turning to me with a sparkle in her eye. I slowly remove my hat again and place it under my left arm. With a small bow of my head, I shake both women’s hand with a respectful smile.

“Nice to see you here again, Miss Lúcia. Miss Eva,” I bow to them, “I hope you enjoyed the show. This time I _was_ trying.” 

Miss Lúcia laughs, “We could tell, Juliana. It was amazing.”

Miss Eva nods with a small smile, “Yes it was quite something. I’m supprised you manage to stay up on your feet after all of that dancing and jumping during the first number.”

I blush and rub the back of my neck, “Oh, it’s nothing really. Salvador and I made sure that the number was impactful but not too much of a strain on my voice. We’ve only been doing it for the past two weeks so I’m still messing up towards the end.”

“Wait,” one of the men speak up, “You and the leader planed the choreography and the set-list?”

I nod slowly, ignoring the proud and amazed look that Val and Miss Lucia were giving me. The man lets out a ‘huff’ and shakes his head.

“Well then it is even more impressive,” he extends his hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you, Juliana. My name is Mateo Luna, Eva’s husband.”

I smile back at him and shake his hand with a firm shake. He looks impressed and turns to the other man across from him. The younger man sighs and turns to me with a calm expression. He offers me his own hand and I take it firmly.

“Guillermo,” he introduces himself, “It was a fine show. I also enjoyed the food very much.”

At this comment, I grin, “That’s good to hear. My mother is working in the kitchen.”

“Your mother,” Eva asks with surprise.

“Yes,” I nod with a sad smile, “She had to change jobs. There was a man that tried to come onto her at the bar she worked at. I managed to convince her to come work here. Salvador’s grandma, Doña Perita, gave her a kitchen job.”

The Carvajal clan looks at one another before Eva speaks up for them.

“You’ve been through a lot,” the woman says with furrowed brows.

I shrug, “It's much better than from when we started.”

This catches Mis Lúcia’s attention.

“Oh,” she gapes, “Is it something you can tell us about?”

I bite my lip and look out to the stage. My guitar sits on the stand near Sal’s guitar. The instrument is my most valuable possession and my heart aches at that thought.

I furrow my brows and let my memories spill from my lips, “We ran away to get here. My dad was a gangster. And I found that out a few months ago when the leader of the gang showed up to…”

I grit my teeth forcefully and feel anger boil under my skin; I can feel an angry blush fill my cheeks. My nose flares and I shake my head before continuing.

“My mom and I ran down here to stay safe. She thinks he’s still out there, but I honestly don’t care if he was,” I growl, “We ended up looking for my mom’s friend, Panchito, and we’re staying with his aunt for now. So it’s safe to say that even though we’re in a place unknown and strange with only a few changes of clothes, we’re safe and thriving.”

I continue to stare at my guitar then look back to the family. They all have a look of surprise and empathy. For some reason it makes my chest hurt even more so I smile to them and bow my head again. I swiftly put my hat back on and almost pry my hand out of Val’s.

“If you excuse me,” I mumble out, “I have to change and go see if the servers need help cleaning up.”

I quickly spin on the heel of my boot and walk away not looking back. I pass table filled with families and friends, each filled with joy and happiness at this luxurious outing. A stab feeling makes me grab the spot under my tie directly over my heart. I hiss and ignore it but also make note of it. This wasn’t the first time that this has happened. I’ve had this feeling come back during stressful moments like mom’s run-in with Alacran a week ago. It makes me want to cry to know that something is wrong with me on top of all that is happening. 

I reach my group’s room and lock the door behind me. Eyes tightly closed, tears begin to stream down my cheeks and onto my vest. I make no noise as I cry, I’ve had to learn how to, and stay in the dark room until I collect myself again. 

“No point in crying,” I hiccup, “It won’t change anything, Juliana.”

I glare at the wall and turn to face the door. I punch the hardwood then push myself away. 

“No point,” I whisper.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**VALENTINA POV**

“Juliana,” I shout out as the girl walks away, “Ju—”

“Leave her be, mija,” Lúcia says while leaning over to take my hand, “She probably hadn't spoken about it to anyone and had all her feelings bottled up. I’m sure if you leave her to her thoughts she will be fine. Perhaps wait a few days and come look for her then?”

I look over to my stepmother and she sighs upon seeing my discouraged face. The woman smiles sadly and stands up. I watch as she comes to stand in front of me. Lúcia’s hands come up to cup my face. I look into her green eyes and find comfort and understanding that only a mother could give. 

“She’s at odds with her mother, Val. She hasn’t had anyone to vent her feelings to. Just give her space for a moment,” Lúcia explains, “I’ve been in her shoes. Things are changing too fast for her to process. Just be a friend to her and you’ll see that I was right.”

I huff out with a bittersweet smile, “Mom’s know?”

“Always do,” she winks then signals to my seat, “Go finish eating so we can leave to rest. We have a long week ahead of us.”

I nod and kiss her cheek in gratitude. I quickly finish eating but not before looking around for signs of Juliana. Before I know it at least half an hour passes by and we’re leaving. After Lucia leaves Anita her number to give to Juliana and after Mateo and Guille leave her and the band a large tip, we’re on our way out.

I’m following behind my family as they chat about work when my phone starts ringing. I sigh and take it out of my purse. The second I see Lucho’s name on the screen I growl and force it into my bag again.

“Excuse me?”

I jump and look up embarrassed at being caught. The girl in front of me smiley smiles and ignores my actions. Instead, she pulls out a folded over piece of paper. I look at the paper with a curious look as she hands it to me. I look up and she shrugs.

“Juliana’s number,” she explains, “I figured you wanted it. Sal asked me to keep an eye on her and I noticed she left you in a hurry. I’ll talk to her if you—”

“No,” I raise my hand with relief, “Thank you for the offer though…and her number. I’ll try to talk to her after giving her some space.”

The girl nods, “Yeah that seems like the best thing. She’s a quiet one so its hard to tell when she’s upset until she lashes out. I’m Carla by the way, Salvador’s cousin.”

I smile and shake the offered hand, “Thank you, Carla.”

The young woman smiles and waves to me as she leaves to continue her work. I watch her leave then look down at the folded paper. Nine neatly printed numbers are written in between the lines of the server’s paper. I trace my finger over them for a moment then fold it carefully to place in my bag. 

A shout from my brother gets me to leave the building but now with a hopeful smile on my face.

_________________________________________________________ 

**JULIANA POV**

The Monday sun shines on me as I pace back and forth. I bump into a few people but ignore their remarks, I’m too focused on my nerves to say anything back to them. Finally, I stop and look up and see the giant skyscraper shine from direct sunlight. 

“Okay,” I sigh, “You’re here on business matters. That’s it.”

I nod to myself on finally time and force myself to walk up the stairs and into the building’s lobby. As I push open the glass doors I start to feel like a child compared to the upscale décor. Two women and a burly security guard look up at me with suspicions eyes from their seats behind the long counter. I push my fear down deep inside and square up my shoulders as I walk up to them. Under their gazes, my worn leather jacket and t-shirt, jean combo feels dirty and underwhelming.

I come to a stop at the counter and pull out my wallet. I slowly pull out my Texas ID and place it on the counter. 

“Holla,” I struggle out, “Miss Lúcia asked me to come see her today?” 

The women look at each other then the lighter haired one turns to her phone and dials a number.

“Name,” the darker haired of the two asks. 

“Juliana Valdes,” I answer, “Here is my ID, Miss.” 

The woman raises a brow and takes the plastic card. I look around the lobby as a way to ignore the security guard and gain some nerve. 

“Yes, she is down here now.” 

My brows furrow but I don’t look over until the woman with my ID tells me to take it. I turn to her and take the card and slide it into my wallet again. The man then opens a drawer but the light-haired woman stops him, the phone still held up to her ear. 

“I’ll have her fill them out before sending her up,” the woman says to the speaker, “Yes ma’am. Have a nice day.” 

The woman then hangs up and sighs. I stay still as she turns to me and looks me over. After a long pause, she moves some papers on her desk and then walks to the door behind the counter. I watch as she disappears for a moment then return with a stack of papers. 

“Can I have your ID again,” she asks, “Also, please fill these out.” 

My eyes widen and I stumble to do as she says. After handing her my ID again I take the papers and pen. The security guard points to the coffee table and chairs of the lobby and I take the hint. I try not to trip as I take a seat and fill in the papers. To my surprise, the papers are in English. I internally sigh in relief as I start filling out the papers. It takes me about five minutes to fill all ten papers up but I finish and walk back to the counter. 

“Thank you,” the woman says and takes the stack, “Now if you could follow Jaime please?” 

I look at the guard as he stands and signals for me to follow. I do as he says and we walk down a long hallway and into a large office filled with machines and files. 

“Stand there and wait,” he says while pointing to a white wall. 

I nod and stand where he points. He comes back pushing a large rolling cart with what looks like a printer on top. He moves over the machines and then nods. The tall man pulls out a camera and stands in front of me. 

“Alright,” he sighs, “This is for your badge. You now have mid-level clearance now, so you can go almost everywhere. The only places you can’t go without an escort are anything to do with security or housekeeping. If you lose it, you have to let us know so we can get you a new one and disconnect the old one. Understand?” 

“Yes sir,” I mumble with shock. 

He nods and points the camera at me, “Smile." 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so after one whole week of vacation and one whole week of everything going to hell right after, I'm back and have a chapter for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and as always, let me know if there are mistakes to be fixed within the text.

**Valentina POV**

The sounds of pens scratching on paper echoes in my new office. The wood paneling and hard chairs make no resistance to the echoing of my breathing or the tapping of my foot on the tile floor. My mind drifts off to long days in packed classroom and for once I wish to be inside one of those stuffy rooms than this bare office. I hear my office door open so I eagerly look up to my distraction. My hopes are broken when I see Renata comes in carrying another stack of papers in her hands. I roll my eyes as she comes to stop in front of my new desk with an encouraging and apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, Miss Valentina. Mr. Guillermo asked me to bring you the final plans for next month’s meetings with the shareholders. He said he needs them ready and approved today so he can send them to Miss Eva for approval,” she explains with a shrug.

I nod and give her a forced small smile, “Thank you, Renata.”

“If it makes you feel any better, “ she smiles at me with a little shrug, “Miss Lucia kept up with her work fairly often so you have little else to do except review these papers.”

I smile at that, “Yeah. I feel bad for Mateo, he got the short end of the stick.”

Renata covers her mouth as she tries to hold in a laugh. Just as she moves her hand to speak, my desk phone rings and I look at it with a confused look. I glance at the secretary and with an encouraging look from her I pick up the phone with a little confidence.

“Bueno?”

_"Hola hermanita. I have someone heading to my office in a few minutes. I’d like you to come with me to my meeting with them. They will be working with us for the foreseeable future and I’m sure you'll get along well."_

I furrow my brows at my sister’s request but nod, “Sure. I’ll be there in a few minutes after I finish some reports.”

_“Alright. Just walk in when you’re here."_

With that, the call ends and I end up staring down at the phone in my hand with confusion. Eva rarely is ominous, she’s the type to burst into any situation with intentions on full display. 

This could mean one of two things:

One: Something bad happened.

Two: She’s up to something and I’m at the end of it.

_Two it is._

“Weird,” I mumble. 

“Who was it,” Renata asks.

“Eva. She has a meeting right now that she wants me present for," I answer while hanging up the phone.

I look up to catch the older woman’s wide eyes filled with both annoyance and fear.

Renata shudders, “Good luck with that.”

I snort and start reading the new papers with a smirk, “I’ll take them to Guille myself, Renata. You get back to work so you can get out early for lunch."

“With your brother,” the secretary snorts herself, “I wish.”

I laugh as she walks out with a roll of her eyes. As I turn to the new papers my eyes catch the list of traditional Mexican cuisine the caterers would be setting up for the meeting. This leads me into a rabbit hole as my mind turns to a certain guitarist. I feel my heart speed up at the memory of her voice and sultry stare as she sang. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly die as I remember her anger and despair as she ran away after briefly meeting my family. 

I sigh and try to focus on the task at hand, something that has been difficult all day as I have ended up think about Juliana in this same manner all morning. Luckily for me, my mind clears enough for me to work twenty minutes straight without disturbance. About five minutes later, I’m done reviewing signing the long drafts of guest lists and catering plans. With my hands full of papers, I walk out of my office and into the long hallway of executive offices. 

“Miss Valentina?”’

I look at my secretary, Patricia, and just smile while waving the stack of papers in my hand. She looks at the papers then turns to the small sign next to my door. She flips the ‘In’ to ‘Out’ then continues her work. I take the small walk outside Guille’s office to Renata’s desk and hand her the papers. She thanks me and takes them, making sure to check that each signature is accounted. Once she’s checked, she places the appropriate stamps and I leave her to her work. I turn on my heel and walk through the long hallway, greeting back the secretaries and attorneys that I see on the way and make it to Eva’s office.

From outside the frosted glass door, I can see three figures inside. I furrow my brows and walk inside as directed. The second I step into the office I freeze as warm dark eyes look at me with apologies swirling in their depths. I'm too preoccupied with the young woman staring at me that I don't register my sister and stepmother sitting across from her.

 

—————————————————————. 

**Juliana POV**

My eyes look up from my coffee cup to see the intruder to my chat with the Carvajal women. A tall slim figure dressed in a slim pencil skirt and flowing baby blue blouse stands by the door with wide azure eyes trained on me. I stare back at her. Our stare-down continues for an eternity until Miss Lucia coughs and Val walks in composing herself in a matter of seconds. I watch as the young woman turns around to close the door behind her, my eyes looking her over until they stop at…

"Juliana, I hope you don't mind my other guest." 

I force myself to look away from the youngest Carvajal, attempting and failing at keeping a furious blush from appearing on my tan cheeks. My eyes connect with Miss Eva and I can see the mirth in her dark blue eyes. I desperately look away only to see that Miss Lucia is smirking into her cup of tea but also looking at me with the exact same look. I shift around in my seat and ignore three pairs of gorgeous eyes staring at me with various degrees of amusement. 

 

I cough, choking on my spit, then shakily take my paper cup into my hands again. As Valentina comes to sit across from me and in between her two family members on the long leather couch, I drink the last ounces of coffee desperately in an attempt to not answer. But with the amount of sparkly gorgeous eyes trained at me, I force myself to answer.

**"N-no. No probl--lem,"** I wince at my high pitch and then scold myself for answering in English.

_Well, Juliana, at least now you know why you freeze up when pretty girls stare at you._

_Nice job! Stand out even more, why don't ya?_

_SAY SOMETHING!_

I stare down at my shoes until I sigh and look up at the three women. Their confusion and amusement is evident as I look at each of them. Their expressions change as I speak up again, this time full of regret and confidence. My eyes pass over each of them, connecting my eyes with theirs until I connect my stare with Valentina.

"I apologize for my behavior last week," I speak purposefully, "I’ve had a difficult time during these past months and I should not have allowed myself to take it out on your family. I’m usually good at keeping things to myself but--"

"Juls," Val cuts me off, "You don't have to apologize."

I blink.

I shake my head, "No. I do. I was rude. I ran off and did not explain myself. I--"

"Am an eighteen-year-old that suddenly has to provide for her family after a tragic accident," Miss Lucia cuts me off, "It’s alright, Juliana. What matters now is, are you alright?"

I continue to stare at the woman for a long moment. Finally, after receiving no answer, Miss Lucia reaches over and takes my hand gently. I feel my eyes water as her hazel eyes look at me with soft concern. My head whips away from them so I can try to compose myself.

"Fine," I whisper, "I’m fine now."

Someone sighs but I can't tell who. A second later, slim arms pull me into a warm hug and soft hair tickles my neck as their head takes the space between my neck and shoulder. The scent of wildflowers and chlorine hits my nose as I turn my head and see Val holding me in a warm embrace. Her crystal eyes stare up at me with warmth and kindness. I feel my blush come back as she smiles. A soft buzz of electricity passes through me as the embrace both excites me and soothes me. My eyes go to Val’s lips as she speaks and I force myself to listen to her speak. Luckily, I hear the tail end of her speech and hold onto that.

"If you need to talk. Lucia is a really good listener,” Val says with a bright smile.

I smile back, "What about you? Are you not a good listener?"

Miss Eva lets out a laugh and we all turn to look at her.

"Val? A good listener? A good talker, perhaps," the older sister chortles.

Val pouts and Lucia lets out a giggle. Val pulls away but takes my hand in hers as Miss Lucia and Miss Eva stand up to bring large binders over to us. A few minutes later, the coffee table at the center of the small sitting area is filled with binders and magazines. Val’s hand is warm and doesn't leave mine as the older women explain the photoshoot Miss Eva will be in. I nod along and write in the small notebook I brought with me as we talk about color pallets and clothing shapes. Before long, Val is involved by pointing out her sister's taste in dresses and shoes but also pestering her by giving her goofy looks and sticking her tongue out at her at odd intervals. 

The one-hour meeting turns into two as the women start telling me stories of Mr. Carvajal and his tendencies to buy them the same clothes they posed in after their shoots. I smile as Val’s eyes sparkle as she describes her father with detail and clarity. Miss Eva and Miss Lucia grin and give small details along the way. I take note of their sad but happy expressions as well as their use of describing the mogul in the present, not the past. My heart squeezes and a sense of bitterness and longing taints my good mood.

_I wish I had that._

I become quiet and stare at nothing. Thoughts of my ‘father’ and my past come to my mind and my hands turn into fists with each memory that resurfaces. I've pulled away from these thoughts as all three women read my mood and come to an agreement to end the meeting. Miss Eva stands and makes her way to her desk. A few buttons later and she’s chatting with her husband about lunch plans. Meanwhile, Miss Lucia looks between us then smiles warmly.

“You need food in you,” Miss Lucia says with a clap of her hands, “How about treating Juliana to lunch, Valentina?”

The youngest heiress pauses then eagerly nods to her stepmother. Bright hopefull blue eyes turn to me and freeze me in my spot. 

“Do you want to come to lunch with me? I have to pick up some things for class this afternoon first. I don’t want you to be late for anything.”

I shake my head in a valiant attempt to wake up from her trance and answer, “No, Val. Today’s my off day. My mom is working at the restaurant though, so I do have to go home by ten or she’ll go Godzilla Mom on me.”

Val’s smile widens and she stands up abruptly, almost knocking off the binder in front of her, before leaning over to pull me up to my feet. I feel two pairs of eyes on me when Val directs me out of the sitting area and to stand by Miss Eva’s desk. I look over and see Miss Eva smile secretly before handing me a few papers. Without hanging up on Mister Mateo she speaks to me. 

“Here is the schedule for the photoshoot and prep days. I have the interview two days before the photo shoot so you will need a week off. Is that okay?”

I look down at the schedule and count the number of days I won’t be working. I feel as if ice-cold water is being thrown onto me at the thought of letting my brothers down but remember Sal’s encouragement yesterday. With a small smile, I look up and nod.

“I’ll be fine ma’am,” I tell her, “No conflict whatsoever.”

Miss Eva smiles then turns pulls out a white key card and hands it to me, “This is the card for the media floor which is in the basement. I’ll meet you there on those days at exactly 7 a.m. Understood?”

I nod, “Yes ma’am.”

Miss Eva smirks at me then makes a ‘shoo’ motion, “Now then, go get lunch, children. Us real adults have work to do.”

Valentina’s response is to stick out her tongue at Miss Eva before pulling me along after her. As the door closes behind me, I see Miss Eva and Miss Lucia share a triumphant and knowing look. I have little time to process the exchange as Val is tugging me down the gaudy hallway and into another office, this one guarded by an older secretary. The woman looks to be close to her early forties. Her hair is mostly black but there are small strands of soft gray mixed in.

“Patricia,” Val calls out to the woman.

The woman looks up from her computer screen and smiles the Val. 

“Yes, Miss Valentina?”

“This is Juliana,” Val says as she still holds onto my hand, “She’s allowed to enter my office any time she wants. Is that clear?”

The secretary looks at her boss with an odd look but nods, “Of course. I’ll make a note of it so security will allow her here.”

“Thanks,” Val says and she pulls me into her office.

“Thank you, Miss Patricia,” I call out as I’m pulled by sunshine personified.

The woman waves with an amused but confused smile until the office door prevents me from seeing her. I shake my head and turn back to the puppy-like girl running around her office. A small smile appears on my face until it grows into a large grin. Val’s constant chatter barely reaches my ears as I’m too busy watching her move around the clutter on her desk. She constantly glances at me as she goes about picking up her mess while picking up the things she’s going to take. 

“I’m sorry Juls,” she sighs, “I’ve just started and this place is already a mess.”

I can’t help but laugh, “Well at least you admit it.”

Val narrows her eyes at me but the smile on her lips tells me its with humor. Seeing that Valentina needs help, I walk over to her and help her arrange the papers and folders thrown around her desk. The woman gives me a thankful push on the shoulder and I push her back playfully in response. Her soft laughter fills the baren office and I’m frozen in place as the sound somehow makes the muscles of my stomach twitch with glee. I make a mental note to make her laugh often so I can experience this feeling again.

Her laughter trails off and she suddenly becomes serious, “Are you sure you want to go get lunch together? I know Eva and Lucia said I should take you, but I don’t want to make you think you're obligated to.”

I stare at her for a second then speak up, “Oh? Uhm, yeah. I was actually going to invite you until Miss Lucia spoke up.”

This time Val blinks, “Invite me?”

I bite my lip and look down at my shoes. The image of Shia LeBeouf screaming to ‘Just do it’ plays in my head. My mind takes me to earlier this morning when Salvador called me. His words of wisdom and encouragement tip the scale in that direction. I breathe out forcefully then look up to meet Valentina's eyes. I feel my pulse still in fear but I force my mouth open to speak.

“Yes. I wanted to invite you. But not to lunch,” I take a deep breath, “I wanted to ask you out on a date, Valentina.”

The room is enveloped in silence as Val stares at me with wide eyes. I force myself to stare back in an attempt to read her emotions. I see surprise then excitement and finally giddiness as her plump lips from a barely held back smile.

“A date,” she bites her lip with upturned corners, “As in a _date_ date?”

I can’t help but smirk and her adorableness, “Yes. A _date_ date.”

“Are you sure,” her brows furrow this time in hesitance.

I look into her eyes and Salvador’s words of wisdom echo in my ears:

_“Carla gave her your number. Anita and the other servers said she had googly eyes all throughout our performance. Dios mío, Juliana! She came here Saturday to see if you were performing! Take a hint, hermana!”_

“I like you,” I explain while reaching out to take her hands in mine, “Like a lot. Which I know is odd since we just met but I honestly can’t stop thinking about you. I’ll understand if you don’t feel the same but I wanted to ask you out anyway. I hope you don’t mind.”

She shakes her head and her expression changes from hesitant to relieved, “I like you too Juls.”

I blink.

“You-you do?”

Val smiles and nods her head. My face contorts to a large grin that I can feel my dimples appear. Valentina giggles and leans forward to press her forehead against mine. My eyes don’t close as she opens her mouth to speak. 

“I’d love to go out with you, Juliana.”

A thrill fills my soul, “Really?”

She nods again.

“Good.”

“Good.”

“Perfect.”

“Perfect.”

We stare at each other until we break apart and the sound of laughter fills the baren office again. Still shaking from laughter, the older girl pushes my shoulder again and I grab onto her wrist before she can move away again. Val takes this as an invitation and ends up hugging me again as before on the couch, the difference now is the non-existent distance between our bodies. Her hands are now grabbing onto the edge of my jacket while my left-hand ends up at the small of her back. My other hand moves on its own to run my fingers through her soft locks. This gets her attention and my breath catches. Her clear eyes, now staring into mine, are now clearer to me than ever before. I count the shades of blue and white, the color reminding me of ocean waves and blue Texas skies. 

“Estas hermosa.”

The words slip out of my lips without thought but I don’t regret it as Val’s soft peach skin turns pink with a blush. The girl then hides her face in the space between my neck and shoulder. I grin at the action and mentally fist pump at getting her flustered. I close my eyes and bask in our closeness. A rumbling against my chest makes me pull away to hear her speak. My eyes connect with her’s and she answers with a deeper blush appearing on her face.

“No como tu.”

“I thought you were rich,” I whisper.

Val looks at me with confusion and I grin at her.

“If you were so rich like all the magazines claim, you would own a mirror and see that you’re clearly the pretty one out of us two.”

My sweet talking is rewarded with a kiss on my chin and a deep blush that reaches the tip of my ears. The impact is so severe that I completely don’t see Val grabbing her things and pulling me towards the door. I finally wake up when the elevator doors close in front of us and Val is talking again.

“What are you craving, Romeo?”

I blink then smirk at her. Val raises an expectant brow and I answer with a stereotypical Texan accent.

**“That’s Chavela Valdes to you, Miss Carvajal."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter. Date night! I hope you all enjoy it. It is rather long (a total of 30 pages on word doc) and I do suggest a snack to have while reading (I had quite a few while writing). There are two songs, one you guys should be familiar with and another that will be used in future chapters. There is some Spanish conversation in the chapter so I added translations at the bottom (you might even learn some new words).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know of any mistakes you catch while reading.
> 
> Soy el Mismo--Prince Royce
> 
> Eso es Amor--Eunel Nueva Era

JULIANA POV

What started as a thrill-filled day ended up knocking me back to the ground after agreeing to go with Valentina for lunch. After a long walk down the stairs of Grupo Carvajal’s main staircase, Val convinced me to be the one to treat us to lunch. This is how we ended up at a rooftop restaurant that she and her family would frequent at an upscale hotel near one of Mexico City's parks: Parque España. Condesa DF was a lovely place. It had the vibe of San Antonio’s very own upscale hotels: urban, modern, and overpriced in every way. The second we went into the building and up the elevator to the fourth-floor restaurant.

Valentina had been a girl that, no matter how many expensive things she surrounded herself with, acted down to earth and was as kind as a saint. It wasn’t until I saw directly the type of environment that she lived in that the worry and inadequacy that i _should_ have been feeling from day one set in. Luckily for me, Valentina read me correctly, again, and calmed me down with promises that due to their discreet staff and proximity to her school it was the best option to choose from. I sighed and acknowledged her need, allowing her to ask for a table on the terrace to the woman seating people. It seems like the woman recognized her as a waiter appears from thin air and calls Val’s name.

“This way, ladies,” the well-dressed waiter said, leading us to through open space. 

My eyes take in the greenery of the nearby park along with the tree-lined streets and houses. There were always so many trees that it looked like a safari from one of my childhood biology books. What pulled me away from the skyline around me was the feeling of being stared at. My eyes glance at the people around us as we pass and I’m assured my place in society when my eyes meet well dressed narrow-eyed businessmen and Stepford wives with tipped up noses. 

I look down to my Chucks and pull my jacket a bit closer around my body. My shuffling is stopped when a soft hand takes mine away from the lapels of my jacket. I look up and see turquoise eyes gently staring at me. I blush and look away only to have another hand pull my chin back to her. I look at Val and she smiles softly to me. 

“I don’t care what they say,” she reminds me, “Let’s not let them ruin our lunch. Okay?”

I look into her eyes and only see sincerity. With a smile, I pull her by our intertwined hands to keep following the waiter near us. The man smiles to us as we reach a table at the corner of the terrace with the best view of the two intercrossing streets. He reaches for a chair to pull out but I raise a hand.

“Allow me,” I offer as an answer.

The man watches in shock as I pull the chair out and signal for Valentina to sit. She kisses my cheek as she sits and I push the chair in the appropriate space. The man snaps out of his shock and allows me to sit before handing us our menus. I try to ignore the stares and gawking as we order and the man leaves us be. 

“So, what are you doing later today,” Val asks, taking my hand again.

I look down at our hands and smile, “The library.”

“Library?”

“Yeah. I was going to look up places to take you for our date.”

Twinkling eyes beam at me, “Oh really? Haven’t had time to look around the city yet?”

I shake my head with a laugh, “No. Work. Eat. Sleep. That’s the schedule.”

Val smiles at me, “Well, I have faith in you.”

“I won’t let you down.”

The woman pulls our entwined hands up. I watch, speechless, as she kisses my knuckles.

“I know you won’t.”

Icy-blue eyes meet my own and we stay staring at each other. An urge pulls at my chest as I take in the blue, white and surprisingly gold flecks in her eyes.

“Don’t move,” I whisper to her.

Val furrows her brows but stays silently watching as I pull out one of my sketchbooks from my bag. I open the worn blue book to an open page and pull out a sharp HB pencil. I look up at the heiress and wink at her. A curious smile is given to me as I place the book on the table and start drawing. I glance up at my subject every few seconds as I draw her profile. Val’s energy becomes excited and in awe, as I keep working at a fast pace. The minutes pass and we don’t talk. The sound of pencil on acid-free paper is the only noise our table makes. Before long the waiter returns with our drinks. I sigh and move to close the book but soft hands stop me.

“Let me see,” blue eyes plead to me, “Por favor, Juls?”

My eyes freeze as I take in her pout and wide eyes. My heart stutters as the shade of blue seduces me to I unconsciously nod to her. Val grins and takes the book from my loose fingers. The movement of pages wakes me up from my stupor and I make a move to take the book back.

“Wait-”

“Juls…”

I wince as Val stops at a few pages in. I look out to the safari around us in an attempt to feign disinterest and fear. I hear Val gasp as pages are turned. My thumbnail makes its way to my mouth as my nervous energy heightens to extremes at the noises she makes.

“Que hermoso.”

_WHAT?!_

My head whips to Val in a panic. The woman is staring down at my sketches, hopefully not too embarrassing ones, and softly tracing the shapes she sees on the page. 

“How-,” she whispers, “How did you draw me so well?”

I gulp when she looks up, patiently waiting for my answer.

Sal’s words hit my heart again and I answer truthfully, “I told you, Val. I’m crazy about you. I can’t say that I don’t think because when I don’t think my mind turns to you. That book is a testament to how much that happens.”

Pale cheeks turn rosy and bright blue eyes seem to turn neon with energy. The woman looks down and I feel a hum in my soul as I watch as she grins down to the page.

“You’re such a charmer,” she whispers.

“You bring it out of me.”

She sighs dreamily and I accept her praises for once. I grab all my courage and turn to the page I was working on. Val gasp as she looks to the drawing.

“It’s not done…”

“It’s beautiful.”

I watch for a moment then speak my thoughts our aloud, “My art teacher said that there once was a woman who wished to have an artist fall in love with her.”

The woman in front of me looks up, “Que?”

“She was convinced that he would see her and love every part of her,” I continue, meeting her gaze, “All of her. Every curve. Every line. He would love her as she was because he would be able to understand that her uniqueness is what made her truly beautiful.”

The air in her lungs leaves her. My eyes watch as blue eye morph into something soft. Something that I have yet to see on her face. I breathe out raggedly and lick my lips to speak--

“Aqui esta, señoritas.”

I blink and the spell is broken. I begrudgingly turn to the waiter as he places the food in front of us. 

“Perdon,” he says looking between us, “Did I interrupt?”

“No.”

“Sí.”

The man looks apologetic and smiles kindly to me before leaving. I sigh and turn back to Val. Her annoyed look turns a bit sad when she turns back to me.

“What timing,” she huffs.

A small smile tugs at my lips, “We have Saturday.”

Her eyes light up then, “All of Saturday?”

“Does that sound like something you would--”

“Yes!”

A laugh leaves me and I shake my head, “Okay, then. Let’s eat. You have to go to school and I don’t want your step-mom or your sister to yell at me for keeping you from going.”

This makes her huff but after I kiss her knuckles and she grins. I half-heartedly eat, content on watching the gorgeous woman in front of me. Ideas of sketches file themselves in my mind as time passes. Before long, Val is done and I proclaim I’m ready as well. She looks uncertain, mostly from seeing my half-eaten plate, but lets it go on one condition.

“I want this.”

My eyes turn to see the page she has turned to. It’s a picture of the park bench we met at. I look up at her in confusion but she simply smiles.

“I want a reminder.”

I grin at her, understanding her reason, and take the book. With a quick tug, the page is free and I hand it to her. Val stares at it and I see the same unknown emotion as before. She then looks up and it's gone.

“Let’s go.”

I manage to convince the older woman to allow me to walk home from her university once we arrive there. Though reluctant, the girl hugs me and kisses my cheek before walking up the stairs to the school. My eyes follow her silhouette until she’s gone through the entrance. I sigh happily and start walking to _El Jardín._ I walk slowly to a nearby bus stop and pull out my phone only to find a small white card in my hand with it. I look down at the card and furrow my brows. I turn it over and my eyes widen as I read what’s written

“What the?”

 

_**How are you going to pick me up if you don’t know my number, Romeo?** _

_**\--Valentina** _

 

The note is written under Valentina's name and the new position in her family’s company. Just above the handwriting are three numbers. One number was circled with a little heart drawn next to it: her cell phone number. Valentina’s writing is loopy and large, girly and bold all at once and makes me grin as I read it then re-read it.

“Cleaver girl."

I tap the card on my hand and unconsciously pull up the card next to my nose. The same scent from the previous owner hits my nose. 

“What are you doing to me, Valentina?” I whisper to myself.

I have no time to linger in thoughts as the bus arrives and I jump into it. The ride to the restaurant is slow enough for me to pull my book out and sketch her a few times. The bumps and sudden stops do nothing to harm my work, I’ve gotten used to the dreadful driving of the city bus drivers. 

A few stops before reaching the restaurant my hand starts writing word near a pair of well-drawn eyes. I start hearing stums and beats while I keep writing. I start tapping with my other hand to the imaginary beat as I continue. The bus stops and I look up from my page.

_Here._

I pull on my small backpack and grab my things. I hand the bus driver the eight pesos of fair and jump off the steps with ease. I huff and walk forward until I feel pain from my right hand. I look down and see the open page next to my cut skin. Furrowing my brows I read what I wrote.

**_Y aunque la vida, tal vez_ **

**_Nos haya llevado por distintos caminos_ **

**_No somos súper humanos_ **

**_Para controlar o cambiar el destino_ **

The words seem incoherent but for some reason, I hear the singing of guitars and beats of drums as I read them. I shake my head and continue walking into the resultant. As I enter I hear music playing from the stage area. I grin as I see some of my brothers jamming with smiles. I greet the staff that I pass and even get a smile from Carla. Sal looks up from his seat nearby and sees me. He waves me forward and I shrug the backpack off my shoulders and put my notebook on top of it.

“How did it go,” he asks when I sit next to him.

I sigh happily in response and he laughs.

“Good to hear,” he nods, “So...did you ask her?”

“Yes but now I need to come up with a date for Saturday.”

Salvador grins, “I have a few ideas.”

“Oh?”

“Do you trust me,” he smirks.

I nod slowly and he grins back.

“Alright. So, do you remember that on Saturday…”

________________________________________________

VALENTINA POV

 

“What is going on here?”

I peak from around the wall separating my ensuite and closet from my bedroom to see Eva at my door.

“Buenas dias,” I force a smile.

Eva raises an eyebrow and stares at me expectedly.

“What?”

_“‘What,’”_ she repeats with an amused scowl, “What is all this? A Valentina-made Popocatépetl?”

I look to where she’s pointing. As my eyes catch the sight of my room, I suddenly understand what she’s amused about. The usually clean and tidy bedroom I take residency in has clothes sprawl all over. My desk has countless blouses piled on top of my laptop and school notes. On my window’s seat are jeans of all shades and skirts of all cuts. The large pile of clothes at the center of my bed seem to trail down onto the floor like the lava of a volcano. Against the sky-blue wall next to Eva are pairs of shoes pushed to the side. I wince and imagine the hell Silvina will have to go through to put everything back while I’m gone.

“Ugh,” I groan, “I don’t know what to wear?”

Eva’s amused look comes out completely at my answer; her eyes sparkle as she laughs. I frown and walk completely out of my walk-in closet and into my room. My sister shakes her head and walks in to stand next to me. She laughs harder as she looks me over. I try not to blush as she snorts at my undressed state.

“Nice panties,” she smirks, “I think you’re aiming too high for a first date, though.”

I push Eva into my dresser and grab one of my robes from my bathroom door. Eva guffaws as I pull it on and blush up to my ears.

“Para le, Eva,” I groan, “It’s not funny! I have no idea what I’m doing!”

Eva smiles, laughter quieting down, and pulls me into a hug. I sigh and let my sister comfort me. The smell of her sweet perfume calms me and I let out a little laugh at my craziness.

“Sorry,” she whispers to me, “It’s just funny to see you acting all frazzled over a date. You’ve been on a lot of dates, Val.”

“I know but this is with Juliana,” I answer.

Eva chuckles at this and rubs my back, “So Juliana is different?”

I nod and my sister chuckles again.

“You know, on my first date with Mateo,” she whispers in my ear, “I tripped going down the stairs. He caught me right in front of papá.” 

I pull away to see my sister clearly, “You? Falling down the front stairs?”

Eva nods, “Sí. I ended up doing that all night. I spilled my drink on him during our dinner. It was very embarrassing.”

“What did Mateo do,” I ask in shock.

My sister smirks, “When I spilled my drink, he laughed and paid for our half-finished dinner. Without a word, he took me out of that fancy place he picked. We ended up at the tourist district eating street food and took me to El Palacio. We walked took a night tour there before dropping me at home.”

“That’s sweet,” I smile at her.

Eva snorts, “It was until I woke up with a stomach bug and ended up sick for a week.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

I laugh and Eva watches me for a moment. The image of Eva having a romantic night with my adventurous brother-in-law before being sick with stomach flu makes me laugh harder. Eva pinches my bicep and I try to sober up, giggles still leave my lips however as I see the playful look in her eyes.

"Anyway," she chuckles, "It ended up being the best date I ever had. With or without the flu. What I want you to know is that, the shadow that follows me? He's the best thing that ever happened to me. He may be crazy and make rash decisions but it's something that I fell in love with. I enjoy being with him, being around him, because he makes me smile until my cheeks hurt. I'm sure whatever you wear won't matter to Juliana. What will matter is that you have fun. You do like her right?"

"Yes," I mumble. "Too much I think. Especially with the time we've spent…"

"Do you like talking to her?"

I nod.

"Then how is that different than what you're about to do," she scoffs, "Go. Have fun. Enjoy your day off work. If things don't work out at least you'll have a wonderful friend you can make."

I nod and bit my lip, "I'm not nervous about that."

Eva raises a brow, "Then why are you freaking out?"

"I just told you I have nothing to wear!"

My sister stares at me then lets out another trail of laughter. I huff but then smile as she pulls me into a tight hug. I giggle as she pulls away. Eva's eyes sparkle at me then she turns to the large pile of clothes. A second passes and she pulls out a purple longneck sweater-like top that I know would barely reach my waist. I watch as she then turns to my bottoms and pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Here," she hands them to me, "Put this on. I'll be right back."

I furrow my brows as she leaves my room. I stay there for a second then shrug and pull on the clothes. I look to the mirror hanging on the back of my bathroom door and look myself over. 

"Nice," I say aloud, "Maybe some boots?"

I don't get to walk to the pile of shoes because Eva walks in with a necklace in her hands. The silver chain has long and thin clawlike triangles protruding from it. It looks similar to a tribal necklace, only its made of silver and not wood and string.

"Here," Eva hums while pulling the necklace over my head, "I wore this on that first date with Mateo. I'm sure it will be lucky."

The necklace hangs perfectly under the tops neck creases. I run my finger over the sharp edge of a triangle then look up at my sister.

"What if I get the stomach flu?"

Eva rolls her eyes at my smirk. I snicker as she shakes her head with a smile. 

"Maybe this will counterbalance it?"

Eva and I turn to see the intruder of our conversation and see Lucia standing at my room's entrance. I smile as she moves around my chaos and comes to stand next to me. I watch as she pulls something out of her pants pocket. In her hand is a silver ring with a large oval turquoise in the center. 

"I didn't have much when I met your father," my stepmother whispers, "Nothing of value. That was until I went on my first date with Leon. It was a nice sunny Saturday and he wanted to explore around _El Jardiín._ We walked the streets of the Mercado hand in hand. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the walkway. He saw this elderly man selling homemade jewelry. He told us he made them originally for his wife but after she grew ill, he began making them as a means to buy her medication. 

“Leon bought it for me and offered to but all of the man's jewelry. The man refused but gave us his blessing as we left. After that, every Saturday he would take me on a stroll in that market and find that man. Leon would buy a ring and give it to me. When he proposed, he had that same man make my engagement ring. This is the last ring he bought for me before that one,” tears flood Lucia's eyes as she looks up to me, "Mind taking a little bit of our blessing with you?"

I feel my eyes water as I nod to her. Lucia smiles and takes my left hand. I watch as she slides the ring onto my index finger. The room feels tense in a sad way as all three of us look at the ring. I feel a warmth around my shoulders, like a blanket being placed on them. I slowly raise my left hand and place it over my left shoulder. The warmth becomes hotter for a second then cools completely to an icy temperature. Not knowing if it was my mother or father, I close my eyes and send a silent prayer to the reassurance I receive.

Footsteps echo from outside my room and then stop. All three of us look up and see Guille standing there. His happy smile shifts to concern but Eva waves it off. Guille shrugs and speaks.

“She’s here.”

My breathing hitches and I look to Eva then Lucia with panic.

“Hey,” Eva says, “I told you everything will be fine.”

I nod and turn to Lucia. She smiles and shakes her head.

“Have fun, mija.”

I gulp and walk over to my shoes. I hear Eva and Lucia gather a few things into my purse as I pull on the black ankle boots I had thought of. Standing up, Eva hands me my purse and I walk past Guille, letting him kiss my cheek, and towards the stairs. 

“Just a date,” I tell myself, “A date. With Juliana. It's no big deal.”

I step off the last step and around the corner. Wearing the same leather jacket from Monday, only this time with a light blue button-up underneath and tight jeans with ripped knees is Juliana. She’s staring down at her shoes, pointy-toed boots, and fidgeting with her hands behind her. My footsteps stop as I take her in again and she looks up. 

“Hey.”

“Hey,” she echoes.

I walk a few more paces until I’m in front of her. She looks up through her long eyelashes, scared, but then lets go of a breath she’s holding and stands up straight. The feeling from Monday’s lunch hits my heart again as her honey-colored eyes stare into mine.

“I-I got you something,” she says.

“You didn’t have to-”

Her left-hand release whatever its holding and her right comes forward. Clutched in her long fingers are beautiful flowers wrapped in lilac paper. The bouquet is made out of sunflowers, soft purple flowers shaped like stars and white carnations. The sweet smell is strong enough to reach my nose from across the room.

“They're beautiful,” I gasp.

Juliana smiles and shrugs, “Not the prettiest thing in the room.”

I bite my lip and feel a fresh blush dust my cheeks, “Starting early?”

The girl’s smile widens, “I have to woo you, Miss Carvajal.”

“You have to,” I ask with a smirk.

“Of course,” she chuckles, “I want to keep you by my side.”

I take a shuddered breath at the response and allow my feet to carry me to stop with only a foot of distance between us. My right-hand goes up to cup her cheek. Warmth fills my heart as she nuzzles into my hand and kisses my palm with her eyes closed. My breathing becomes forced when she opens her eyes and finds mine. The feeling is back and I don’t know how to act so instead I kiss Juls cheek and take the flowers from her hand.

“Let me get these in some water,” I tell her as I walk to the kitchen.

I run into Silvina when I walk into the kitchen. She stops all her work and looks up at me. I feel her stare as I pull out a vase from under the kitchen's double sink. 

“Those are beautiful,” she tells me.

I blush, “Yeah. They are.”

“Here,” Silvina says, taking the flowers and vase from me, “I’ll take care of them and put them in your room. You get going. Your date might get cold feet.”

I giggle but kiss the woman’s cheek in thanks. A ‘shoo’ from the housekeeper and I’m back with Juliana. She smiles happily when I arrive and my eyes shift to her dimples. I can’t help but wish to be able to caress them one day.  
“Time to go?”

She nods, “This way, ma’am.”

I swoon as she gives my her elbow to hold onto. I greedily do so and the action brings us up close again. My nerves are suddenly gone and I catch a whiff of her scent: paper, textile and a scent that is all Juliana.

“So,” I begin, “Where are we going? How are we getting there anyway? We can call one of-”

“No need,” she smirks, “I’ve got the best ride in all of Mexico.”

“Oh?”

“Mmhmm,” Juls hums, “It’s parked right over there…”

We walk in the direction of the family gates and only get a few feet when Juliana pulls me towards a small green area we have. Standing next to the stone curb is an old looking motorcycle. The black paint is slightly dull and the leather seat is worn but the state of the engine and parts are shiny and well cared for. Hanging over each handlebar are two helmets that cover the whole head. I turn to her, feeling my eyebrows touch my hairline, and see her grin in return.

“The twin’s dad sells used cars,” she explains, “He’s had this in the back for many years and hadn’t been able to sell it, so I took it off his hands. He’s letting me pay for it in payments.”

“Wow,” I chuckle, “I didn’t expect this from you.”

“You didn’t,” she frowns with confusion.

“It’s a pleasant surprise, Juls,” I reassure her. 

“Are you sure,” she asks, “We can take one of you-”

“NO!”

I’m just as surprised as my date with my loud response, but the thought of being so close to Juliana during the trip is something that I can’t let go. Fear of falling or not.

“Okay,” she shakes her head in amusement, “Let’s go then.”

After taking my purse and placing it into a leather bag attached to the bike, Juliana walks to the bike and gets on then signals me to get on behind her. Reluctantly, I sit on the bike behind her and try to find a way to hold on while not looking like a creep. Before I can move to hold onto her waist, she hands me one of the two helmets that were hanging on the handlebars. Its icy blue in color and hidden glitter shines from being in the sunlight.

“I think this one suits you better,” she tells me, “I’m sorry in advance for any helmet hair, Princessa. But I need you to keep you safe and bring you home.”

I giggle at her apologetic smile and wave it off. Once we are both ready, she starts the engine and waits for a moment.

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going,” I half-shout in her ear.

Juliana laughs and doesn't answer. Instead, she pushes off the ground and the bike speeds off. I quickly grab onto her waist and bury my head into the space between her shoulder blades. I close my eyes as she speeds up and doesn’t notice we have left my home until she pats my hands with her left hand. 

“Come on,” she shouts to me, “It's nice outside. Look!”

Hesitantly, I open my eyes and see the trees lining the streets pass in front of my eyes. We speed down the worn asphalt and dodge slower-moving cars left and right. The feeling is thrilling and I can’t help but let out a scared and surprised laugh. Juls’ hand doesn't leave mine until we get on the freeway and speed down the long road. It’s surprisingly empty for a Saturday morning, but I suppose most people are asleep and enjoying their day off instead of sightseeing. 

Juliana takes the highway for some time until she takes an exit and drives us through shops and houses. She drives down a long winding road until I catch the sight of a large colorful sign. I can barely read the sign as we pass by but I know the lettering and remember the passing buildings. My excitement grows as we follow a line of cars into a large parking area. We wait for our turn to reach a small building and pay for the parking and then drive to the closest space they have. The stopping of a loud engine accompanies the sound of me pulling my helmet off me.

“Six Flags,” I shout, “Juliana!”

Juls laughs and pulls the key into her pocket. I watch as she stands up and helps me off the bike. She takes the helmets and attaches them to the bike with the small hooks they have on each side. She runs a hand in her hair and then takes my small purse from my hand for her to carry. Her other hand takes mine and she directs us to follow the string of people heading to the park.

“My mother brought me to the one in San Antonio for my birthday when I was younger,” she explains, “She would always bring me here when ‘dad’ wasn’t around.”

I frown, suddenly remembering Juliana’s situation. She looks at me and sees my expression. Juls shakes her head and smiles genuinely.

“It’s our day, Val,” Juls says, “Let’s not focus on what happened before. Let’s enjoy today. I didn’t get to see you all week and today I have you all to myself so please let’s enjoy it, sí?”

I girn at her and nod. We reach the ticket booth and she walks us to the line. I watch as she pulls out a worn black wallet and pulls out a golden colored plastic card from its depths. Once we reach the teller she hands the card and asks her about the membership she had back in the States. I watch as the teller approves the membership and asks if she wants a new one for her stay here in Mexico. Juls shakes her head but asks for the price of my ticket. 

“You won’t have to,” the man tells her, “It’s Friend Day today so she can go in with you. Let me just get you a blank ticket and your Fast Pass bracelets.”

“I didn’t know you had a membership,” I say as the man beings working on our things.

Juliana smiles, “I worked babysitting jobs back then. The money I got I would use it for this and to buy what my ‘dad’ wouldn’t give to me.”

I stare in awe at the girl, amazed by her strength and nonchalance of the situation she was in. It hits me then that Juliana and I are not only from two countries but two different worlds altogether. While I had my life handled for me and allowed free range she had to step up to the plate even before her dad’s disappearance.

“Here you go, ladies,” the man says handing Juliana two bracelets, a receipt, and a ticket, “Enjoy your day.”

“Thank you, sir,” she nods to him.

I follow Juliana to the entrance stalls and she takes my hand and ties a bracelet around my wrist. I look up at her and see her watching me with soft eyes. I grin.

“Lead the way.”

My date leans over and kisses my cheek and I bite my lip as she pulls away. I keep my eyes on her as she pulls me in the direction of the park entrance.

____________________________________________________________ 

JULIANA POV

 

The day goes well, as well as a date with someone with a slight fear of heights goes. It bodes well for me though as Val doesn't take her hands off me all day. Roller coaster after roller coaster, Valentina’s hands constantly hold on tight to my arms and her face ends up hidden at my shoulder. I feel a little bad at enjoying her fear but the way her baby-blue eyes would look up at me at the end of the ride, so full with shock and thrill and relief at me being with her, sent a thrilling feel that made me feel braver than a knight heading off to war. At some point, I end up pulling her as close to me as possible and holding her hand tightly to provide some sense of comfort for her. This rewards me with hugs and kisses from the other girl at the end of each ride.

My heart is full as we walk around the park one final time, hand in hand. I look down to Val her head against her new favorite place: my shoulder, and kiss her forehead. Val looks up and smiles at me with her eyes shining brightly despite the little light the evening provides.

“I have one more place for us to go,” I whisper to her, “Are you ready to go?”

Valentina bites her bottom lip and she looks away. She stays staring at something and I curiously look over to where her gaze is. A game stall nearby is empty except for the worker that looks tired of encouraging people to play. I feel fear as flashes of El Chino’s large gun collection flashes in my head. I hold back a shiver and breath deeply to calm my nerves.

“Juls?”

“You want something,” I ask Val.

The girl pulls away and uses a hand to pull my gaze away from the shooting game. Her eyes search mine and I try to hide my reluctance to play.

She finds it anyway.

“You don’t have to,” she whispers.

I shake my head, “Pick something.”

Val’s brow furrows but she turns back to the prizes. I watch silently as she looks at all the prizes and finally settles for pointing out a fluffy grey bunny. I look at the tag and see it’s a large-sized prize. With a nod, I pull Valentina by her hand towards the man and the large shooting game. The shooting range is a simple scene of a small house in the desert. There are a few things such as chairs and animals with little target underneath. My eyes scan over all the targets and I count twenty in total. Once I’m at the stall the man approaches.

“How much,” I ask.

“Two hundred peso for a full round,” he nods, “You have ten bullets.”

I look down at the rifle and pick it up. I inspect it, the weight, length of the barrel and calculate the distance of the targets and finally the trigger. I nod, satisfied with the mock rifle and pull out four hundred pesos. I hand the dull maroon bill to the man and wait for him to set up the game.

“You really don’t have to, Juls,” Val whispers to me from behind me.

I turn around and force a smile at her, “Don’t worry, Val. I got this.”

The man asks Val to move a little so I won’t hit her and the scene starts. There is no timer but all I want is to finish this before I get a flashback again. I take my stance and shoot my first target. With a fake bang, the target’s light turns from green to red and I turn to the next. I breathe evenly as I go from target to target, shooting each target only once. A loud siren roars after I hit the final target, a bunny hidden under a rocking chair, and the whole scene shuts off. I sigh and turn to the employee.

“What do I get?”

The man’s wide eyes turn to me and he blinks owlishly. I raise a brow and he somehow turns timid.

“Anything,” he mumbled, “You got the highest score.”

I furrow my brows and look down. Sure enough the score as at max. I put the rifle down as if burned by the object and put my hands in my pockets. I ignore Val’s surprised and questioning gaze and point at the rabbit. The man jogs to the stuffed animal and pulls it down then hands it to me. I take the toy and walk to Valentina.

“Here,” I whisper, “All yours.”

Valentina stares at the bunny for a second then turns her head up to stare at me. A happy smile and unreadable eyes are directed at me.

“Gracias.”

I smile, happy at facing one of my many fears for her smile, “Your welcome, Princessa.”

“You said we had someplace to be,” she offers.

I nod and lead us out of the stalls and towards the exit. We manage to reach my motorcycle without getting any more tired than we already are. After getting us situated and stuffing Val’s new friend and her purse in the side satchel of my bike, I drive us out the parking lot and the parking area. My nerves from earlier calm down at the feel of Valentina’s warmth on my back. I sigh and drive us to the last leg of our date. As we pass the downtown skyscrapers I catch the sight of the time: half past 10 p.m.

We reach our destination quickly after that. I pull past parked cars and go to the hidden parking spaces in the back. I cut the engine off and hit the kickstand to leave the bike. Val slowly gets off and looks confused as I grab her helmet and tie it once again to my motorcycle.

“Why are we at your workplace,” she asks me.

“it's a surprise,” I shrug with a grin, “Now do you want to find out or keep asking questions?”

The heiress takes my outstretched hand and we make our way to the front of the restaurant. I let her grip my elbow as we go up the stairs. The doors are closed once we reach the top step. I push the doors forward and the sound of drums, guitars, bass guitar and other instruments paint the air around us. _El Jardín_ is filled with young people, about our age, dancing happily to the music the live band provides. I hear Val gasps as she takes in the place as well. The tables are fewer than normal and are against the walls to provide a nice space to dance. There are couples of all shapes and sizes and genders. I grin as Val turns to me.

“I told you we play every other Saturday,” I remind her, “On the Saturdays we don’t play, the restaurant has this. They have a local band come and play music to dance to. Its to help keep us young people out of trouble.”

The woman turns back to the scene and my hands take purchase at her waist from behind. She allows me to pull her to me and hug her from behind. I see Val’s hands fidget and I frown.

“Is this not okay,” I ask, “I can take you home if you’d like?”

She shakes her head and turns around in my arms. Her hands go up and around my neck. Our foreheads touch and I stare directly into her eyes, waiting for a response.

“I can’t,” she whispers.

“You can’t…”

“I can’t dance,” she mumbles.

My face becomes blank as I take that information in. Her cheeks are rosy and her gaze is no longer attached to mine, looking down in embarrassment. I huff and untangle a hand from her waist. I tilt her head up and she looks at me.

“I can’t swim.”

“What,” her eyes widen.

I grin, “I can’t swim, Val. I almost drowned once and ever since then I haven’t even said the word ‘swimming pool.’”

The girl stares at me in shock then her face shifts to excitement. I smile as she accepts my confession just how I wanted her to.

“Then, I’ll teach you how to swim and you teach me how to dance,” she says simply like solving basic math.

“Esta bien,” I kiss her cheek, “But only if you go slow with me. Dancing is nowhere near as scary as swimming.”

She scoffs, “I’m about to dance in a room full of people that are practically floating.”

I laugh and shake my head, “You just need a good lead.”

“And that's you,” she teases.

I sober up and take her hands from my neck. I hold them in between us and look into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

Val’s breath hitches. Her eyes become blurry and that unknown emotion from earlier shows up. She nods slowly.

“Sí. Tengo fe en tí.”

I keep my eyes on her as I pull her deeper into the restaurant. I lead her past groups of people until I find who I'm looking for. Sal and his wife Gabriela are dancing with Raúl and his wife, Yolanda. Nearby are the other band members dancing with girls or, in the case of Franky, other young men. Sal grins at me and Raúl winks. I blush as the twins see me and holler over the music. Axel does a rude motion but Franky smacks him over the head.

I roll my eyes at their hijinks and turn to the oldest members, now standing with their dates and waiting for me to reach them. I feel Val’s hand turn a bit sweaty but I squeeze it to calm her down. The group greets me with hugs and kisses then offer hugs and handshakes to Val. I watch as Sal introduces everyone to her and offer his well wishes for her new job. I move forward and hug her from behind as she, Yolanda, and Gabriela start talking while Raul and Sal go get drinks for us all. As Val talk to the girls, she pulls my hands in front of her and plays with my fingers. I let her do as she pleases, content with having my face hidden in her back and smelling the smell of flowers and sunshine that Val produces.

“Que bonito.”

I smirk at Raul’s teasing but don’t move from my spot. Sal hands Val a drink and gives the other to Gabriela. I share a grin with him as we wait for our dates to finish talking before pulling them out to dance. Val looks reluctant as I tug her nearby but a wink from Gabriela calms her nerves. 

“You’ve got the best dancer as a teacher,” she tells her, “Just follow her lead.”

Val nods to her and turns to me, “Okay. What do I do?”

I pull her a bit closer, noticing her eyes dart from my hands to my face, and nod when she’s close enough.

“Okay. Put your hand here. On my shoulder,” I pull her left where I want it then take her right hand in mine, “Okay now you take four small steps to the left, my right. Then four small steps to the right, my left.”

I count out loud and lead her through the steps. She follows along but keeps staring down at her feet either for fear of stepping on me or reluctance to look up at me. I don’t say a thing and watch her patiently as she learns the basic steps. Once she’s confident enough she looks up.

“Okay. And then?”

“You have to let me lead and stop looking down,” I tell her.

She looks at me shocked and then stares at her feet then back up to me, “What? No! I-I can’t! I can barely-”

"¿Confías en mi?"

She quiets down at that. Our eyes meet and the feeling comes back ten times as strong. My eyes trail down to her mouth as a plump lip is held between blindingly white teeth. I drag my eyes up and meet her turquoise eyes again. She shrugs helplessly and I lean forward to connect our foreheads.

“Just follow me,” I whisper, “I won’t let you go. I promise.”

The hand on my shoulder tightens and I feel her sweet breath hitch against my face. Delicate eyelids close and I’m staring at an angel fidget for a second then settle.

“Okay,” she whispers, “I’ll follow you.”

I repeat myself, "¿Confías en mi?"

She nods, “Sí.”

I smile and cup her face with my free hand. She reveals her eyes to me as I allow myself to caress her cheek with my thumb for a second. With a final nod, I put my hand back at her waist and start counting aloud. 

“Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.”

“Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.”

As I count Val somehow comes closer to me and I hold her tighter. Her eyes close and she tilts her head so her forehead rests against my cheek, as close to hiding in my neck as she can right now. I look down at her and trace every line and every curve with my eyes and follow down her neck until her shirt won’t let me go any further. Without meaning to, I lead us across the floor stepping forward instead of to the side. Though she stumbles Val follows me, muscles becoming loose the longer she stays in my arms. I glide us across the floor, following the flow established by the other dancers, and not letting her go for a second. The room feels soft and intimate, almost dreamlike as couples dance close around us each in their own bubble, like ours.

“This is nice,” she whispers after a moment.

I hum, “Yeah. It is.”

I take the initiative to start teaching her more by pulling away and spinning her, a little awkwardly, then pull her back. Her eyes open and she stares over her shoulder at me shocked as I lead her through the steps again only this time hugging her from behind. I feel her tense then relax against me as she notices the others in similar embraces. My left-hand releases her right and I push her hair to drape it to one side. We stay with eyes connected as we continue dancing.

“I told you to trust me,” I grin cheekily.

She giggles and I nuzzle her neck making sure to place small kisses up the strong tendons I find there. She sighs and we dance like that for a bit until I twirl her again and we’re back where we started. 

“What aren’t you good at,” she whispers into my ear.

“Swimming.”

Val laughs out loud and I grin at her. Val puts her head against my shoulder and I grin when her hands tug me closer. I take the invitation to pull her completely against me so I let go of her hand and put both hands around her waist. Her arms go up around my neck as we move. I can tell with a little more practice she will become more fluid and easy to lead. Thoughts of another night of dancing flashes in my mind when the next song starts. The familiar song makes my ears perk up and paints a large grin on my face. I start singing to her as we sway to the new tempo. She pulls away just enough to watch me.

_**Cuando sientes mariposas en el alma** _

_**Con cada beso simplemente una mirada** _

_**Y con una flor regala tus sentimientos** _

_**Y de repente todo es lindo todo es bello** _

_**El suspirar hay un sentido en tu pecho** _

_**Una corazonada algo especial sientes por dentro** _

_**Como una luz que brilla la esperanza** _

_**Se nota en tu ropa tus ojos y tu cara** _

I sing the lyrics and my heart beats harder from being watched by blue, a color that is quickly becoming my favorite of all. Our gazes stay locked and I sing the chorus to her. She smiles dreamily and I put my forehead against hers again. She moves her head from side to side, giving me Eskimo kisses with a large grin. She sighs and closes her eyes, basking in our closeness. I stare at her just as before, tracing her face structure and wishing I could use my fingers instead.

_**Si la pasas escribiendo poesías** _

_**Y te preocupas por lucir bien todo el día** _

_**Sueñas despierto pensando en tus fantasías** _

_**De entregarle todo en cuerpo y alma y alegría** _

_**Y al suspirar hay un sentido en tu pecho** _

_**Una corazonada algo especial sientes por dentro** _

_**Como una luz que brilla la esperanza** _

_**Se nota en tu ropa tus ojos y tu cara** _

Bright blue are revealed to me and I gasp at what I see. Her eyes seem to burn with passion and liquid heat. I’ve never felt that nor had it directed at me. I try not to gawk as her gaze turns soft and gentle but still remains passionate. 

“Juls.”

I gaps again as the hands around my neck grip my collar harder with desperation. The action causes a heatwave to pulse inside my chest. One that for the life of me, I can’t explain. A soft hand leaves my nape and cups my face. Blue eyes dance over my features then settle on my lips before turning up to stare into my eyes. Whatever she finds there sets her off as she closes the last distance between us.

_**Eso es amor** _

_**Cuando despiertas sonriendo a la mañana** _

_**Eso es amor** _

_**Cuando sientes que ya no te falta nada** _

_**Y hay una magia en tu alma** _

_**Eso es amor** _

I can’t think.

I can’t breathe.

I can’t move.

All I can do is melt into Valentina’s gentle kiss. 

I feel my heart flutter like a thousand butterflies taking flight as she guides me through the kiss.

My first kiss.

_**Eso es amor** _

_**Cuando extrañas 24 horas al día** _

_**Eso es amor** _

_**Si la consideras tu vida tu alegría tu pasión y compañía** _

_**Eso es amor** _

After eons of gentle kissing, she pulls away with a toothy smile. I look at her in a dream-like state. Val giggles and pulls me away from the dancefloor. I can’t help but follow my angel. I don’t hear the teasing from my brothers as she guides me out of the restaurant. Val’s steps are fast but purposeful. I on the other hand struggle not to stumble. I don’t ask where we’re going. My mind is too busy replaying my first in my mind. We reach the employee parking lot and she turns around when we reach the wall in front of my bike. My eyes widen when she pushes me against the wall and pulls me into another kiss. 

My hands go up to cup her face as she uses her hands to keep me against the wall at my waist. Any fear that I had for kissing anyone slips away as I instinctively dance with Val in this way. Her lips are plump and soft as they glide over mine. I taste grape flavored lip gloss with each pass. She hums as my fingers beings playing with her hair. The only other sound around us is the soft sounds of music leaving the building from the open windows. 

Finally, our breathing becomes an issue and I pull away with a hum.

“Add that to the list,” she whispers to me.

“What,” I croak out.

“Kissing. Juliana,” she explains, “You are a good kisser.”

I shake my head, “I didn’t even know that.”

Her brows furrow at me. I should be feeling embarrassed at this but her eyes seem to shine just for me so I decide to answer anyway.

“That was my first kiss,” I whisper with a blush.

Val pulls away in shock and covers her mouth.

“That was your first kiss,” she asks.

I nod to her, “First date too.”

The shock in her eyes turn soft and happy, “Well then, I'm honored. Señorita Valdes.”

My eyes go down to her lips again as she leans over to kiss me again. Just as we meet a loud ringing forces us apart. My eyes widen and I pull out my phone out.

Midnight.

_Crap!_

I look at my girl, “I was supposed to take you home by midnight.”

Val shakes her head, “It’s okay. Let’s go now.”

I nod and pull my keys out of my pocket but can’t move as Val is still pinning me against the wall. 

“Ugh. Val?”

She grins and kisses me again for a moment before pulling me by the edge of my jacket towards my bike. Her satisfied grin stays on her face from then and all the way to her house. There are two guards posted outside, waiting for the lady of the house to arrive. They open the gates to let me through. I stop the bike just reaching the light casted by the large mansion. I cut the engine off and help Val off. I stand to take her bunny out of the bikes satchel.

“I had an amazing time,” she tells me, “You did well for your first date.”

I grin and hand her the stuffed toy, “That’s good to hear. I was really nervous.”

She scoffs, “You didn’t act like it.”

A grin is my answer to her. Val looks over her shoulder to the large doors of her home then looks back at me.

“Call me when you get home?”

I nod, “Of course.”

Val nods. We stay silent for a moment until I gather the courage to lean forward and kiss her cheek. She moves last minute and catches the kiss on her lips instead. I follow her lead again as we kiss in front of her house for another long eon. A buzz from my pocket breaks our exchange. 

“Sorry.”

“It must be your mom,” she answers, “Get going Romeo. You might not be allowed out again if you miss you misbehave.”

I roll my eyes, “Says the cradle robber.”

Val laughs but quickly covers her mouth. 

With a wink, I kiss her cheek, “Buenas noches, Princessa.”

I turn away and start my bike again. 

“Wait,” she shouts, “What about the helmet?”

I look to the blue object in her hands then give her what I hope is a charming smirk.

“Keep it.”

With a loud roar, I’m speeding out of the Carvajal residence and into the dark streets of Mexico City. On the way home my mind replays the events of the day. Picking out flowers. Giving said flowers to Val. Taking her to the theme park. Sharing funnel cakes and introducing Val to Johnny Rockets. The dancing. My first kiss. I knew I had a large grin on my face by the time I reached Milagros’ home. 

The house is surprisingly bright when I reach it. I can see the light from the living room and kitchen still on. I hope it’s not my Milagros ready to interrogate me. With a sigh, I push my bike into the front patío and leave it near Milagros’ old Taurus. I pull out my key but before I can put it in the door opens and mom is standing there with a glowing smile.

“Mija,” she says while pulling me inside, “I’ve been trying to reach you!”

I shake my head and let her pull me inside, “I’m here, mama. What’s going on?”

“En donde estabas mocosa? Ponga te agarrar tus cosas. ¡Ya nos vamos!”

My heart stops and all the blood in my veins turns to frost. That voice, though a few octaves lower, sends a panic and fear in me that only one person can.

“¿Ya no hablas o que?”

_El Chino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, snap! Who could have seen that coming? Especially after a wonderful night! Wonder what's going to happen now!
> 
> \----------Translations----------
> 
> “Que hermoso.”-- "How beautiful."  
> “Aqui esta, señoritas.”-- "Here it is, ladies."  
> “Para le, Eva,"-- "Stop it, Eva,"  
> “Sí. Tengo fe en tí.”-- "Yes. I have faith in you."  
> “Que bonito.”- "How pretty."  
> "¿Confías en mi?"-- "Do you trust me?"  
> "En donde estabas, mocosa? Ponga te agarrar tus cosas. ¡Ya nos vamos!”-- "Where were you, brat? Go grab your things. We're leaving!"  
> “¿Ya no hablas o que?”-- "You don't talk anymore or what?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit smaller than usual but I promise the next one will be longer.

I allow my mother to pull me inside the house. I can feel my eyes darken as they automatically connect with those of the tall lanky man standing near the kitchen table. If it were not for the way his eyes looked like I would be asking who he was. His eyes are dark and wild filled with rage and danger. They're like black holes of emotions: they connect with you and strip you down to nothing until you are feeling weak and naked. Or at least that is how it has always felt to me whenever I would look at them. The only difference now is the color. The feeling, however, remains the same.

El Chino.

Though this man looked nothing like the Chino that I knew for all my life, he still had the same tall but slouched stance. His hair was unkempt and his clothes made him look scruffy and battered. The man in front of me was tall and dark-skinned that looked more how my father _should_ look like. That fact is not lost on me as my mother tells me what happened to him and where he has been.

His soul was switched into another man’s body.

In this life, he was a professor.

Had a ten-year-old son and a wife.

His life now was perfect.

He had a nice job, a nice family and a nice comfortable life.

Yet here he was: only caring about the stolen money that started this whole situation.

He left another family.

He left another kid without a father.

My fists clench as the man stares at me for me to say something. The anger that the past few months had started to create overflowed as I watch my mother take his hand with a happy grin of a newly married wife.

I can no longer take their carefree atmosphere and growl out, **“What are you doing here then?”**

Chino blinks then glares down at me with a raised eyebrows, **“What am I doing here? Ah! What did you do Lupe? Don't tell me you coddled her while I wasn't here!"**

 **“Don't talk to your father that way,”** my mother quickly chooses her side.

 **“He is not my father,”** I roll my eyes.

 **“Yes. I'm not. It's a relief to know you finally recognize it,"** the man smirks with a dirty smile and black eyes.

Quick to the punch, I talk back to him, **“There is nothing to recognize. You always treated me differently. Like a nuisance."**

My mom's eyes widen and she opens her mouth but Chino beats her to it.

 **“Believe it or not, yes. You have always been a nuisance. I don't even know why I allowed Lupe to make us wait for you,"** his eyes focus on me with anger and his body tenses as if ready to attack.

Somehow I feel my expression take a similar one as I say, **“Me either.”**

Mom steps forward. **“Ya, Juliana. Stop it. Now go get your things. We are leaving! Tonight!"**

I direct my glare to my mother and stare at her. The anger I have to Chino now is shared with her. 

She’s the reason we’re here. 

She _chose_ to come find him. 

The burning hot anger fills my whole body, raising my temperature along with it. I can feel a hot angry blush take over my face and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. Ignoring the pain in my chest, I collect the hatred I have and muster enough strength to answer her.

“No.”

The room becomes silent. I hold my glare with my mother’s for what seems an eternity until she speaks up again.

“Juliana-”

“No.” I repeat myself, “I’m not going with him. You can go with him if you’d like but I won’t be.”

“Juliana, I can’t leave you all alone-”

“You always did before! I don’t see a difference now!” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Right,” I laugh humorlessly, “let’s be honest for a moment. All you have been going on an on about his _him_ and nothing else. I have tried to help us start a nice stable life here. I work day and night, sometimes only getting a few hours of sleep, to keep us from getting kicked out. You on the other hand only work for a pair of hours and spend the rest of your time ‘selling’ lottery tickets when I know for a fact that you run around all parts of the city looking for _him."_

My mother’s eyes widen and my accusation, “Where did you get that-”

“Oh come on!” I growl, “I’m not a child. I’m not stupid! I know you! We have fought about this for weeks! If you wanted to be here to start a new life where no one knows your husband is a sicario, then you would have acted like it.”

**“Oh for fu-”**

“YOU,” I point to the only man in the room with, “CAN LEAVE! NO ONE HAS YOU TIED DOWN HERE! NOTHING EVER HAS!”

My outbursts echos in the living room. My mother’s expression is one of fear and pain along with shock. El Chino, on the other hand, looks deadly and ready to jump at me. I tilt my chin up and raise an eyebrow.

“Go ahead,” I edge him on, “It’s not like you never laid a hand on me before. Maybe I didn’t gain a backbone. Maybe you lost yo-”

I couldn’t finish my sentence as the tall man pushes me against the wall and grabs me by my jacket with murderous eyes.

“Oh yeah,” His rancid breath breaths down at me, “You’re right! What’s stopping me? Even your mother allows me to treat you however I want! Who’s going to save you, little girl? Still waiting for your prince to come?”

I hear mom try to talk him down behind us. I don’t look at her, instead, I scowl up at Chino and growl back at him.

“I don’t need to wait for anyone. I’m not afraid of you anymore. I’m not a little girl anymore. I don’t need you or your blood money! I’ve got a job! A real one! One where I don’t have to camp out in a different city every year to stop the cops from finding-”

“Chino!”

I glare up at the smirking man and ignore the sting of my busted up lip and the cut in the inner wall of my mouth. With a puffed up chest, I stand up and square up my shoulders just like my hermanos taught me. With a small bit of fear, I face Chino, fully prepared to defend myself.

“Wow! You can take down a kid but not your damn boss? What strong and powerful sicario!”

I watch in satisfaction as Chino’s pupils narrow into pinheads in milliseconds. He rushes forward but this time I’m ready. The second he is in arms reach, I hit him with a solid right hook on his jaw and watch him stagger backward. He holds his jaw in surprise. I turn to my mother. 

“There is a point in these past weeks that I finally accepted,” I tell her, “I accepted you choose him over me.” 

“Jul-”

“After years of silently watching him abuse me. Lying to me about everything. Months of being chased down my news teams. Weeks of on the run from sicarios. Weeks of you deciding not to start a new life but finding a way to go back to that one. I accepted you enjoy that,” I tell her with tears collecting in my eyes, “I accept that you prefer that life of crime instead of a hard-working honest one. That you want a dangerous sinful man and not a kind and caring one like Panchito. But you know what? While you were running around in cantinas looking for that scum. "I took what _you_ put me through and _where_ you dragged me into and made it work. I have a happy life here now so I don’t need to depend on you. I won't be a part of anything involving him any longer. And that includes you, mamá.”

I don’t care to hear her answer. I already know what it is. Instead, I walk into the small bedroom and force my tears to hide for another night. My hands move in a furry as I pack up my things. I hear my mother come in but ignore her. In a few minutes, I have a few possessions I have in my recently bought backpack. I take my guitar and bag before pushing past my mom and out of the room.

“Juliana! Please!”

“Thank you for taking care of us Senñora Milagros, please tell Panchito that I thank him too,” I tell the woman who has now appeared in the living room. 

The woman stays silent but nods. I nod back and walk up to Chino.

 **“I don’t want to hear from you. I don’t want anything to do with you,”** I tell him, **“You won. You got what you wanted. Now don’t contact me or look for me and don’t let her do it either. I’m sure you wanted it that way anyway, so it isn’t a stretch.”**

A tugging at my backpack makes me look over my shoulder. Bright and tearful green eyes beg me but I shrug the sentiment off. Instead, I pull myself away from the hold she has on me and walks out of the home. I slam the door behind me and run to my parked motorcycle. I can hear yelling from my mother and the New Chino as later I strap my bag and guitar down. When I’m done, I push the bike out of the garage and quickly start it. By the time I see my mother exit the house, I’m hitting the gas and speeding down the dark streets. 

My mind is a whirl as I ride out of the neighborhood and onto the highway. I don’t know where I’m going but I can feel my heart pulse in pain as I hit the gas harder. The visions of my mother’s happy face only make my chest hurt more. I let go of the left handlebar and rub the space in the middle of my chest with gritted teeth. I breathe in and out until it slowly dulls and I can concentrate on the road again. A soft vibration from my breast pocket reminds me of how beautiful the day was until now. I shake my head, ignoring the text, and take an exit, now knowing exactly where I want to go.

The streets leading up to the grounds are quiet so I decide to cut the engine when I’m a few streets away. I push my bike for the final streets until I reach the tall imposing gates. I gently push the doors and smile sadly as they give. Quietly, I open the door enough form me to push my bike inside and close the door behind me. The cool air hits my face softly with each step I take. The darkness doesn't scare me but the need to see in front of me is needed so I turn on the headlight of my motorcycle. 

The light comes on strong and my eyes adjust to the grass around me. The green grass seems to not end with each step I take but the pattern of headstones interrupts the green blanket in a comforting way. Before long I’m at the small private section I have come to familiarize myself with. I leave my bike at the entrance, headlights off, but take my bag and guitar with me. The small light my phone provides helps me locate the spot I was searching for.

“Hello, Don Carvajal.”

My light shines over the marble headstone and a small glitter effect answers my greeting. I sigh and make myself comfortable on the grass next to his grave. I sigh and stare up at the stars. In the graveyard, there is no light to hide the bright stars above so the sight is beautiful. The colors are swirls of white and bright blue and just seeing them reminds me of Valentina. 

“I took her to the amusement park-like I told you this morning,” I speak to the space next to me, “She had fun but she was scared of all the thrill rides. I should be mad at you for not letting me know about her fear of heights but considering….”

I pause as if letting the millionaire answer then continue again.

“I won her a bunny at a shooting game. I got every shot. I’m a little scared that I did that well. I’ve been trying to forget everything about _him_ but… Anyway, we went to the restaurant and I taught her to dance. Speaking of, why didn’t you teach her? I thought dads were supposed to teach their daughters to dance…”

I turn to the space and stare at the grass. Receiving no answer I look up at the sky again.

“It was all amazing until I got home,” I pause again, “I don’t know what to do. I just left.”

The soft wind blows again and I sigh.

“I guess I’ll have to tell my hermanos,” I mumble, “They might know what I should do. I know I can’t tell Val or her family. She’ll worry too much…”

A breeze makes my hair tickle my nose. I smile sadly and turn to my right. The black guitar case next to me blends into the darkness but the shape is familiar so I pull it to me. In a well-practiced move, I pull out my guitar and play a few chords. My mind plays back my mother’s distraught face again. I feel a few stray tears slid down my cheeks. I close my eyes tightly, forcing the other tears out, then play a few more chords. A buzzing rings aginst the steely string notes.

I feel a happy smile grow on my face as I take out my phone to see a flag appear with a notification of a message from Valentina. I can’t help laughing as I see the pictures she sent me. In one she has the bunny I won for her next to the flower I took to her. In the other is her already in bed cuddling with the stuffed animal and showing the camera a sleepy grin.

My smile doesn't leave my face as I raise my right hand again and rub the space in the center of my chest. What seemed to pulse in pain earlier now softens and turns into a dull ache of longing and fondness. It feels soft and tender so I do as it asks and closes my eyes and drown in the feelings Val creates in me. With a sigh, I open my eyes and pack up my guitar again. 

Using my backpack as a pillow and jacket as a blanket, I make myself comfortable on the grass. My eyes trace patterns of shapes until they get too tired to stay open.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Juliana.”

Mmm.

“Juliana! Wake up!”

_Can’t-_

**“WHAT THE HELL!”**

I shake my head and blink quickly in an effort to get whatever liquid had been poured onto me. I hear laughter from above me as I pull myself up and use my shirt to clean my face.

“Serves you right! I’ve been trying to wake you up for the past twenty minutes!”

I groan and rub the rest of the water off my face with my hands. Then look up ar Carla while she looks down at me with a smirk. In the older woman's hand is a blue bucket, most likely one of the buckets used for visitors to use when cleaning their loved one's headstones, and is wearing sweats and looking to have come out for a jog before work. 

"When did you get here? I'm going to guess early or we would have seen you if it was when the workers came in and when I left for my run. It’s the only explanation for you to have time to make this carpet you made. Actually, about that, it's not Dia de Los Muertos so why did you do it?"

"Do what," I mumble, hands still covering my face.

"You know. The carpet of flowers your on top of. I'm sure it took you a lot of work. So why are you asleep on it then?"

I blink up her then look around me. Sure enough, covering Mr. Carvajal's grave is a thick blanket of yellow flower petals. I pull a petal up and examine it. 

**"Marigolds."**

"What?"

I shake my head and stand up. Turning around I shake off the flower petals and look over the space. The yellow flowers make up a deep carpet, maybe two centimeters deep, and make a trail that leads out of the private section. 

"So when did you come in?"

I blink and look at Carla, "Late. Around one."

The woman gawks, "You came in the middle of the night? What the hell?"

I sigh, "Mom found _him."_

My response impacts Carla harshly. Her surprised and fond look turn deadly and filled with rage. 

"You ran away," she concludes, "You stayed here the night with your suegro."

I blush but nod, "Its the only place I thought they wouldn't find me. And I needed to talk to someone."

"He must be a good listener," Carla nods to the stone with a small smirk.

I scoff, "Better than you!"

Carla laughs then sobers up again, "Come on then. I'll make you something to eat while you take a shower."

With a roll of my eyes and I grab my things and stand up.

"You better make something good," I huff while following Carla, "I'm hungry but not desperate."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! Bet you thought I would update "La Hija" first like usual, right? Well nope! You get this one instead. Mostly because I was crackling with laughter as I thought about writing this. 
> 
> Well anyway, here you go! Enjoy! And notify me if there is something wrong!

"So his soul is now in a professor of anthropology! Like how fair is that! Might as well put him in a Jeff Bezos' body instead!"

Carla sips on her coffee again, like she has been since I came out of my shower dressed in fresh clothes. I stop myself from continuing as she looks up at me with a far off look. My brows furrow as her dark eyes shift to me.

“If his soul moved into the professor’s,” Carla speaks evenly, “What happened to his body and the other guy’s soul?”

“He woke up in the morgue,” I speak slowly as I remember that day, “He, El Chino, woke up after being electrocuted-”

“He was what,” Carla gapes.

I wince, “Chino is a sicario. He killed a judge and was caught. They sentenced him to death and killed him on the electric chair. He woke up a few hours later in the morgue. They couldn’t sentence him again since it goes against the States’ laws so he went free.” 

“That’s messed up,” she shook her head, “He killed a man.”

“More, probably,” I murmur, “Anyway, he woke up and yelled at us that he wasn’t Chino. That he was getting married here in Mexico City and then woke up in the morgue.”

“Married…” Carla trails off.

“Yeah,” I nod, “Their souls switched. So Chino went into this Beltran guy and this other guy into Chino’s body. I think this Beltran guy died though. I mean unless there's another body switch which would be so weird…”

Carla becomes quiet and I watch as she goes into her head again. I wait patiently as she slowly comes out of her thoughts and looks up at me. 

"I met a psychologist a few weeks ago," Carla says with a faraway look, "He wanted to talk to me about my….condition."

I raise a brow and wait for her to continue. The older woman pulls her hair up and ties it in a ponytail. I watch as she turns around and shows me a mark on the back of her neck. Its a blotch shape that was detailed and could easily pass off as a tattoo of a butterfly.

“Nice tattoo,” I offer.

Carla turns back around and shakes her head

“It’s not a tattoo,” she says, “It’s a birthmark, or to be accurate a re-birthmark.”

The room quiets as I stare at her with confusion.

“Uhm,” I rub the back of my neck, “What?”

“I wasn’t born Carla, Juliana.”

My eyes stay focused on her for a long pause then I gather my bearings and speak to her.

“What do you mean by that,” I ask, “You’re scaring me, Carla.”

The woman shakes her head, “A man, Dr. Camilo Guerra, wrote a book about rebirth. It’s mostly about cases in which children talk about vivid dreams or premonitions from the lives of people that have died. These children often know these people’s lives so detailed that they could have been in their place. It suggests the idea of rebirth. Dying and then being reborn in a new life to either fix what their past life did or live a much more fulfilled new life.”

I frown at her as I connect the dots out loud, “So, according to this Dr. Guerra, the event of Chino and Beltran changing souls is possible. A third soul change between bodies could also possible?”

Carla nods, “I think so. From what we know it's common. I’m helping him figure it out.”

“How?”

“Well, I’m a transferred soul myself,” Cala says with the same casualness she would ask for a customer’s order.

“Y-you’re a transferred soul,” I repeat.

The woman nods, “Yes. That is what I mean about not being born ‘Carla.’ I was born as Maria in Durango. I had a good life with a daughter and a doting husband. I became an alcoholic after losing my mother and later became addicted to gambling. My husband threated to leave me if I did not stop. After he divorced me and took our daughter, I became crazed with despair. I killed myself, Juliana. I burned my home with me inside. The next thing I know is that I’m in a hospital bed with my head wrapped and a kind man watching over me.”

“You woke up as Carla,” I summarize, “You woke up after Carla’s accident.”

She nods, “Exactly.”

“So,” I connect the dots, “You’re in ‘Carla’s’ body but you’re not her. How long-”

“Five years.”

“WHAT?”

The woman stares at me, unamused, and waits for me to settle down. I breathe in deeply and try to calm myself down. 

_Chino is not Chino. Beltran is Chino. Beltran is dead but Chino is now him. Carla is not Carla, but Maria…_

“Okay,” I nod, “Then this doctor has an idea of what is happening?”

Carla nods, “Yes, more then I do. His friend is a recently transferred soul. They’re trying to figure out why it happens.”

“Do you know why it happened to you,” I ask her.

“To help my daughter,” she answers with a sad smile, “She was having trouble getting through college. I gathered the courage to help her somehow. So, I gambled one night and won a jackpot big enough to pay for her schooling. She graduates this year.”

I smile at her, “So, maybe the reason it happens is to do something you didn’t get to. Unfinished business?”

Carla nods, “I thought so too. This is why I think you should talk to Camilo. He might have answers to your questions. You might help him figure out how to help his friend, at the very least.”

“Will he keep quiet about all this,” I worry.

Carla nods, “Of course.”

“Then I guess it can’t hurt.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

**VALENTINA POV**

I jump off the last steps down the stairs and raise extend my arms as if to hug the occupants of the room in front of me. Everyone at the table, including Chivis, turn to look at me with surprise. I shimmy my shoulders to them while greeting them with a grin that vibrates the same happiness I greet them with.

“Buenas dias!”

“Buenas dias,” my family responds with amused grins.

“What has you in a good mood,” Chivis asks as she sets a plate in my spot.

I grin at her and kiss her cheek instead of answering. I can feel the stares of my family as I sit in my place at the table and dig in. I hum at the yummy food and give a little dance in my seat after each bite. I hear a scoff and look up to see my sister smirking at me. I tilt my head, silently questioning her, and continue to chew the food in my mouth.

Eva laughs then winks, “I guess it was a nice call to choose good underwear then.”

“AY!”

I grab my tongue and hold it, not knowing how to heal my bitten appendage, while my family laughs at my misfortune. I glare at Eva as she high fives my brother and her husband. Lucia, thank God, lightly smacks Eva’s shoulder and turns to me with a soft smile.

“Ignore her, mija,” my step-mother rolls her eyes, “How did your date go? You came in a little late so we didn’t catch you.”

“Nightshift caught her though,” Guille mumbles into his coffee.

Eva lets out a laugh next to Mateo and I try to hold back the blush his comment causes. I feel a blush collect in my cheeks as I remember Juls riding away on her motorcycle.

_So hot…_

“It was great,” I stay with a tender tongue, “She took me to the amusement park and then we went dancing-”

“You,” Mateo quips, “Amusement park? Dancing? You hate hights and you can’t dance! How did you survive!”

Eva follows along with Guille, hyping up Mateo’s jibe with hyena-like laughs. Lucia glares at all three and manages to scare them with a ‘mom look’ and manages to turn them into scolded teenagers. Lucia then turns to me with a smile again, giving my siblings a quick deadly look, before speaking to me.

“Did it go well,” she asks, “Mateo might be crass but he is not wrong. You never come with me to parties and kicked Lucho out when he even suggested visiting the fair last year.”

I smile, mind going back to yesterday, and nod slowly. I look down at my breakfast and move around the shredded tortilla pieces with my fork. Flashes of colorful lights, yelling children, festival food and dancing bodies all-around pass in my mind. I fixate on the memory of kind brown eyes that covered me in a warmth that no blanket had ever given.

_Do you trust me?_

“She took me on all the rides and held my hand,” I say giving my plate a large grin, “We ate from almost all the stalls before she won me a prize at one of the games. And then Juliana took me back to _El Jardín_ because they hold nights for dancing and she wanted us to go. She taught me how to dance and we did for the rest of the night…”

I trail off at that and replay the kisses we exchanged, both in the restaurant and outside of it. I sigh dreamily at the idea of being Juliana’s first and voice it out.

“I was her first kiss…”

“Her first kiss,” Eva repeats with shock, “You mean she’s never had a boyfriend or girlfriend?”

I nod and look up, “Yeah.”

Guille’s grin turns devilish and he exchanges a look with Mateo before voicing his thoughts. Lucia frowns and shares a look with Chivis before raising a brow with Eva.

“That means you’re the more experienced one Val,” he winks to me, “You’ll be her first for _everything_ then.”

My brows furrow as he grins at me. I glance at Eva and see a blush on her face. Lucia has the same look while Mateo’s is a mixture of both Guille and Eva’s. 

_**That was my first…** _

“AY DIOS!”

My burst causes both men to laugh loudly. I cover my face with my hands, the heat my cheeks could create holes on palms. I close my eyes tightly as dirty images appear in my mind. A whole new wave of heat rises to join the blood in my cheeks, effectively heating the rest of my face up to my ears and down to my neck.

_**You’ll be her first for everything.** _

“Ya,” Eva yells at the men with flustered cheeks, “Shut up! You’re not helping!”

“I’m sorry Val,” Guille smirks, “It's just so satisfying to tease you, Val. I always wanted a little brother to tease about girls and stuff. Who knew I would get my wish anyway?”

I groan and lay my head down on the table. The men of the house laugh at my embarrassment and I try my best to ignore them. 

Taking pity of me, Lucia silences them, “Quiet down you two. If you really wanted to act like big brothers and guide her on how to woo Juliana, you would boost her up instead of making fun of her.”

I look up from my crossed arms, “Yeah. What she said!”

Eva scoffs into her coffee, “Big baby.”

I pout at my sister as Guille and Mateo go on a speech about being boys and teasing and something about being part of the ‘bros.’

“What’s the point in you being with a girl if we can’t tease you,” Mateo says waving a piece of speared papaya, “You’re the little brother now so it comes with the territory! If you need my help-”

“She doesn't need help,” Eva crosses her arms, “Trust me she doesn't. Besides, I’m sure that even if Juliana is inexperienced she’s the one doing the most ‘wooing’.”

I gasp, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Eva turns to me, ignoring how Mateo and Guille push each other with massive girns and answers with an honest face.

“You're the princess, Valentina.”

A loud wave of laughter fills the dining room and I groan again. Not taking anymore beating from them to my ego and most importantly my happy mood, I put an end to their teasing.

“That’s it,” I stand up and push my chair back, “I’m leaving. I had an amazing date and a good week! You will not ruin it! I will not stand for this kind of treatment!”

“Then sit down.”

The room turns silent as we all turn to Lucia with hanging jaws. I stare at her and force tears to collect in my eyes like a child. She doesn't look at me, her eyes focused completely on her coffee as she stirs in creamer and sugar, and shrugs. Eva and the boys start laughing again, this time holding their sides.

“Traitor,” I point to Lucia.

I walk past Chivis, a small pat from her is my only comfort, and make my way out of the dining room and to the swimming pool. The laughter from my family didn’t annoy me as much as the scene I caused but I needed a good reason to leave. The moment I woke up with Juliana’s gift in my eyesight, I knew I had to see her again or at the bare minimum, hear her voice again. So wearing a giddy smile as I half-run to the pool is the only emotion that I can hold onto after the dragging I just received.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**JULIANA POV**

“It’s great to see you again, Carla.”

The deep timbre is warm and is a harsh comparison to the rough hands directing Carla and me to a large leather couch. We sit down across from the doctor, a tall man to be around his late 50s. His warm smile is kind and inviting, just like his hazel eyes, and his rectangular glasses frame his face in just the right way that you just knew he was a doctor just from seeing him. His white shirt was crisp and folded up to his elbows so the numerous artesian bracelet on his wrists could shine with the silver watch on his right. 

“You too, Dr. Guerra."

The docror nods to Carla with a smile, “I hope you have been doing well.”

“I have,” Carla nods next to me, “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Well, ask and tell.”

“Of course,” he nods then looks to me, “I assume it has something with you, Señorita…”

“Juliana Valdes,” I answer, “And yes, sir.”

The man nods, “Very well. I can also assume that you know about Carla’s...condition.”

I nod again, “Yes, sir, I do. I wanted to talk to you about what happened to me and hopefully, you can explain a bit more?”

Dr. Guerra nods to me then points to a recording device on the coffee table between us, “Do you mind if I record and write? This might help me in the future also.”

“Sure. No problem,” I encourage.

The doctor thanks me and fits in a new tape, making sure to label it with my name and then nods to me. I take a deep breath before glancing at my friend. Carla smiles and takes my hand warmly. With the help of my friend, I go through the whole encounter with mom and Chino, as it is the most recent and fresh on my memory, before going through what happened in San Antonio. With each minute that passes by the paler, Dr. Camilo turns pale and his forehead wrinkles even more. As I approach the end of my tale I notice that the doctor has asked nothing which makes it awkward when I finish and wait for him to speak.

“So,” he speaks up finally, “What you’re saying is-”

“Chino, a sicario,” I summarize with a frustrated sigh, “died as a result of his sentencing for murder. He wakes up yelling that he is not Chino but someone else. Someone from here, Mexico City, and was getting married but woke up in a morgue instead or in his wife’s arms during his honeymoon. Fast forward three months and now a man that legally goes by the name Beltran Camacho finds my mother and tells her he is Chino. That his soul somehow teleported itself almost a thousand miles away into another man’s body that experienced a car wreck!

That he told her that a shaman sent him into a freaky cave for him to talk to La Muerte only to find out that it’s a curse for killing many innocent people using her power. A curse by being placed into another man’s body and live his new life in a new way to show his compassion and gain his way into the afterlife. But instead of trying to find repentance he decided to go back to Texas and find the money he stole from a pack of bloodthirsty cartel members he worked for!

Yeah. I know. I freaked out too. But when I looked into his eyes...I just knew. No one has that deadly stare except for Chino. On top of that I can’t explain how he knew exactly the time of Chino’s death, his sentencing, the judged that sentenced him or the name of all his superiours in the cartel! So what I’m asking from you sir is if it's possible for all this to happen or did I leave a crazy man with my mother for no good reason!”

I gasp out at the end of my hysterical speech. Carla moves closer to me and side-hugs me while rubbing my back in comfort. I grit my teeth to hold back tears of anger, disbelief, regret and a million other emotions that shouldn’t be felt after having a wonderful romantic date the previous twenty-four hours. I stare at the man and wait for him to speak. I feel unnerved and like a child as he looks at me with kind eyes and patient neutral features. 

Carla and I share a look as he stands and walks to his desk. We watch in confusion as he calls his secretary using his phone. He hangs up after responding to the woman then takes out a fresh packet of tissues from his desk drawers. I thank him as he takes a seat on the coffee table and hands me the tissues. I take one and blow my nose and use another to clean up my tears. He stays silently watching me until a knock from his office door gets his attention. The man stands and walks to the door. With one glance over his shoulders, he opens the door and in comes-

**“HOLY SHI-”**

“JULIANA?”

“You know each other,” Carla asks us as she looks back and forth from me and...Chino?

“It seems so,” Dr. Guerra says, “It seems that this does indeed have supernatural explanations.”

The doctor directs “Chino” to sit next to him and across from us. I stare at him and take in his appearance. He’s wearing a black t-shirt and denim jacket over denim jeans. His hair and beard are nicely cut, something that the Chino before him would rarely do, and looked very much comfortable in the room. 

“How did you get here,” the man asks me.

I cross my arms, deciding that I’m still angry at him even after two months, “I think you can imagine why. Or were you a different person while you ditched us on the way out of Texas?”

The man looks guilty at me then shakes his head, “I’m sorry, but please understand that I-”

“Wanted to get back to your life,” I scoff, “Yeah I get that but really? Leaving us in Laredo? Ditching us with Alacran on our heels? Do you have any idea the amount of sicarios my mother and I had to dodge to get here?”

“Chino” sighs and rubs his beard, “Yeah. Bad call. Please forgive me. I wasn’t in the right state and honestly, I didn’t trust you-”

“My mother,” I cut in.

He furrows his brows and I roll my eyes with my answer.

“You’re not the only one thrown for a loop,” I huff, “I found out everything the same time you did!”

“You didn’t know your father was a sicario,” he asks with a frown.

I shake my head, “Yeah. I was lied to by my mother. So yeah. I get it, again.”

The man nods then looks at me for a second. We stare at each other, trying to get on the same page on our silent truce before the doctor speaks up.

“Well then,” he nods, “You already know each other so let’s move on. Carla, this is my friend Jacobo. He’s the one I spoke to you about.”

“Nice to meet you,” Jacobo nods to Carla.

My friend looks him over then simply nods, “Right.”

Taking Carla’s cold response, Jacobo looks at his friend, “So is this the reason you called for me?”

“No,” I speak up and have all the attention, “I came because Carla said Dr. Guerra could help me.”

“Help you,” Jacobo asks, “Help how?”

Still having a little anger in me, I roll my eyes and explain it all again. Jacobo listens with interest then surprise and awe. He frowns as I tell him about La Muerte’s curse and then about Chino’s new life as Beltran. As I finish my story the man turns his head to stare out the window in thought. I quiet down and wait for someone to speak. My prayers are answered when Jacobo turns back to me and shakes his head.

“If this is a punishment,” he growls, “What did I do? What is my sin? Why did I die? Why was I put in this body?”

I shrug. Dr. Guerra looks like he’s about to answer when Carla cuts him off.

“It could be something you failed to do,” Carla shugs, “I didn’t take care of my daughter so I did. I feel better now that I listened to Dr. Camilo. If I hadn’t found closure with my daughter I wouldn’t have felt better and the visions wouldn’t have stopped. I would have worsened. From what Juls said, Chino is getting worse the longer he ignores his duty.”

We settle for another long moment of silence, each of us in our thoughts until I feel pity for the sad man across from me. Jacobo’s aura is nothing like Chino’s. His back is straight but from pride not danger. His eyes are clear and not clouded, filled with emotions that somehow remind me of something that I can’t put my finger on. 

“If you have something to do,” Carla tells Jacobo, “Then what did you do in your life before? What did you fail to do or what did you not see? Who were you? You had it all from what I can remember you said. Rich. Powerful. A new hot young wife. What was missing?”

Jacobo’s gaze lingers on me then he sighs and shakes his head. He turns to Carla and shrugs pitifully.

“I was a CEO,” he says while picking at the loose threads of his ripped pants, “I had three kids, beautiful kids. A woman I loved-still love. My work was good and valuable. I can’t think of a thing…”

“You said you were getting married,” I narrow my eyes trying to connect the dots, “You died recently then. Your past life was rich and famous, assume. Who are you really, Jacobo?”

Dr. Guerra shares a look with the lost man, “I don’t know if-”

“It has something to do with me,” I cut the doctor off, “Why would we keep finding each other if that were not the case? If we are meant to be around each other, then we can help each other too. Come on. Who are you?”

Jacobo frowns. I wait. And wait. And wa-

“León Carvajal.”

I blink.

“Did you just-”

I grab Carla’s hand to shut her up and to my relief she does. 

“Is something-”

The ringing of my cellphone shuts the doctor up. I shake my head and busy myself with looking at my phone; I’m too freaked out to give Leon-- _LEÓN CARVAJAL_ \-- an answer. My phone saves me for a moment as I hold it in my hands, or it did until I see the screen.

_Valentina._

“Juliana,” Carla’s voice sounds concerned next to me.

With shaking hands, I slide the green circle to answer and wait a second for the caller to speak.

_“Juls, mi amor, I miss you. You haven’t called at all! You promised to call me when you dropped me off. Don’t tell me you’re already forgetting about your girl! It’s only been a day! Am I that easy to forget?”_

_Valentina._

_Valentina Carvajal._

My eyes connect with Jaca- _LEÓN’S-and I gulp._

“Sorry,” I squeak, “It’s been crazy…”

_"Estas bien? Do you need me to go save you, amor? Is your mom mad? Juliana?”_

“Who is that,” Jacobo asks while glancing at Carla then at me.

Carla looks at me in a panic and I close my eyes. I force myself to calm down and deal with one Carvajal first.

“No, cielo. I’m fine,” I force out with more cheerfulness then usual, “I’m out with Carla and some friends. I’m sorry I didn’t call you, morrita. I was just so tired and fell asleep. Don’t worry about my mom, she’s got her hands full enough to take notice me. I won’t be able to see you today but are we still one for our lunch date?”

I can practically see Jac-Leno's brows furrow as he stares attentively at me as Val talks to me. I nod and hum as my girl tells me about her annoying family and how much she misses me. Too quickly she ends up saying goodbye and hanging up to leave me being stared at by her father--her father!?-- and the other two people in the room. I sigh and put my phone away. I look at my knees then force myself to look up at Ja--León.

“Who was that,” the man asks again.

In lieu of answering, I stare at him and take him in. In this light, his hazel eyes look more blue then green and his jaw facial structure resembles the one of Guille in just the right way. I narrow my eyes and laser focus my eyes on every detail of his face.

_I guess he looks more like Val then me. It’s still weird. What the hell is my life? Well at least I have a possible answer now._

“Juliana?”

“You said you have three kids,” I trail off.

Leon smiles sadly, “Yes. Two girls and a boy. They’re all grown up-well mostly. Valentina is still very much a child despite being twenty-three.”

I cringe at the description, more from the confirmation then the comparison.

“Wha-”

“I know her,” I look away with knowing full well a blush is forming.

“You know Valentina?”

I nod slowly, “Yes. I know her.” 

_A little more than I think you would like...suegro…_

“How did you meet,” he asks with surprise and awe, “Are you, friends?”

Carla groans and rolls her eyes. I look to her with a warning glare but cringe as my friend outs me.

“They’re together,” she says while waving her hands around, “You know? Like _together_ together? Like gay together! Like lenchas together! That together?”

I cover my face in an attempt to hide from León and Dr. Guerra. I feel my whole body freeze then shake in fear as he answers simply with:

“Que?”


	11. Chapter 11

The room is dead silent as I keep my face hidden behind my hands. I feel three pairs of eyes on me, one of which is apologetic and the other two in the state of confusion. Finally, I force myself to uncover my face and look back at the two men across from me. The doctor looks confused but attentive while León stares at me with a demand for answers in his eyes. I nod slowly to myself before speaking with as much strength I could.

“I met Valentina a month ago,” I say while opening the photo gallery on my phone, “I met Miss Lucia no less than twenty-four hours later. Valentina was a mess after just fighting with her boyfriend. Lucho? I think that's what his name was? As for Miss Lucia, I met her the next day at your graveyard. I was making trips around the separate sections to serenade the dead. She called me over and now I’m helping her and Miss Eva as a stylist of sorts. I’ve met Guillermo briefly, but he was very kind to me. They all were...”

My fingers swipe to the picture that Val sent to me before reaching the doctor’s office: one where the gorgeous young woman is kissing the bouquet I gave her before our date. I stare at the selfie for a moment then turn it over to her father. I watch, ready to jump and run away at the first sign of trouble, as Leon takes my phone and stares down at the picture. I watch his expression change many times in that moment. It goes from to stunned, to confused, then angry and finally to at a loss. His fingers trail over the glass surface, tracing Valentina’s profile, in a similar way I did this morning while I looked at my pictures with my mother: longingly. 

“She looks happy,” the man whispers.

I nod, trying to read his expression, “It's from this morning. I gave her the flowers yesterday…”

“Yesterday,” the man frowns with furrowed brows.

My heart stops in fear then skips forward painfully. I school my face into neutral, never betraying the feeling hitting my chest, and answer the upset man.

“I took her out yesterday,” I say slowly, “On a date.”

“My daughter is not _that,”_ the millionaire growls suddenly and snaps his head up to glare at me, “That is all your doing!”

I stare at him with shock as my assumptions about what his response would be are proven true. His brows are furrowed and his frown in large and compliment the deadly glare he is giving me. Dr. Guerra throws his left arm in front of the angry man and shoots me apologetic looks while trying to calm down his friend. 

“What did you do to her,” Leon pushes against Dr. Guerra’s arm, “My daughter had three boyfriends! I met them! She is not-”

“Gay,” I cut him off, feeling more protective of Val then myself, “Yeah she isn’t.”

This shuts the man up and makes him look at me confused but no less angry. 

“We haven’t talked about it,” I continue, “But we do know that we like each other, romantically. It came out of nowhere but it's here and we decided to just be. We decided to see where it goes. You don’t have to understand it, sir. But you do have to accept it. I’m not saying it will be easy to understand. Hell, even I wake up and think I’m in some sort of coma and my mind is making up a gorgeous girl with clear ocean eyes. But the fact is, I am what Valentina wants. As long as she’ll have me, I will be by her side. She’s the best thing that has happened to me.

I’ll help you get your family back. I know how upset Valentina has been since your loss and I can see it in the rest of your family too. I can understand how lonely you feel and how upset you are at the whole situation. I’m sure we can figure out why you’re here and how to go on or how to solve it, but all I ask is that you leave my relationship with Valentina out of it. That’s between us and not anyone else. We are old enough to understand our consequences, sir. So please don’t treat us like children--don’t treat Valentina like a child, she’s getting enough trouble from everyone already.”

I can see the thoughts going through his head as he stares me down after my speech. I force myself to look directly at him and stay forcefull. His eyes darken and fear runs up my spine. My mind quickly goes to Chino but seeing that I somehow conquered that demon last night, I keep my posture straight and my stare steady on the man across from me.

“It’s your fault,” he grumbles, “What did you do to her?”

I grind my teeth and answer him, “Nothing. Why would I do something to someone I lo-care about?”

The man is clearly too furious to hear my slip up but I feel Carla’s stare on my face. 

“You’re sinning,” he counters with narrowed eyes, “How dare you seduce Valentina int-”

“I didn’t seduce her,” I growl back, “And even if I did, you have no right to enforce your ideas on either of us! You are not Valentina’s dad, nor mine-”

“I am-”

“A crazy man that was killed for murdering a federal judge and somehow came back from the dead,” I speak over him and stand up to loom over the man, “Right now, in this body, you are Chino Valdes. You are not Leon Carvajal. The only reason I’m helping you is because of the sadness I see in Valentina when she talks or even thinks of you. So let’s get this straight right now. I am not helping you because I feel sorry for you. I am helping you because of her. And just so you know, there is a long list of enemies to El Chino Valdes, each more willing to throw more money for your head then the next.”

I stare down at the men, but mostly Leon. I watch as the information sinks through to him, past his rage and despair, and finally becomes pale. I feel a bit bad at my threats but I am willing to do anything to protect my girlfriend’s free will and our relationship.

“I believe that is a bit-”

“Extreme,” I cut off Dr. Guerra, “Sure. It might be. But I could care less about what happens to him. He has a whole cartel following my mother and me because of his disappearance. I see no need to help someone that is threatening the relationship I have with the woman I care about. I’ve had that happen to me by the man that used to be in that exact body. I will not allow that to happen again.”

The room is silent once again. My hand is taken by Carla and I feel her thumbs make small circles over my hand. The motion is soothing and keeps me calm as Leon and I stare each other down. Minutes tick by while we sit there, each in our own camp, until the doctor sighs in defeat. He lowers his arm and crosses his arms in exasperation.

“Very well,” Dr. Guerra sighs, “It seems you have the power here. What do you suggest?”

I look over at Leon and see him duck his head in an attempt to hide his displeasure at being bested by a woman barely out of her teens. I roll my eyes at the childish act and give my full attention to the bespectacled man.

“Valentina said that the police are all over the family,” I say while sitting back down, “They have an idea of who could have killed him. They think its someone from the inside so they have bigger details when they go out. You could tell Miss Lucia that you have an old friend that needs a job, preferably one interested in security. I have a friend that makes fake IDs and papers. If you have the cash, he can sort you out so you can pass the background test.”

“Oh,” Carla gasp happily, “Diego! Of course! Wait. When did you become friends with him? He only shows up every month or so.”

I bite my lip look away from Carla’s questioning stare, “Sal tried to set me up with him…”

“Oh my god,” Carla gasps then laughs full-heartedly.

I roll my eyes and turn to the two men, “Well? Any better ideas?”

The two men share looks then turn to me. The doctor nods slowly then moved forward to grab his notepad.

“Yes that sounds doable,” he agrees, “It seems we’re ahead of you a few steps, though. 'Jacobo' already had a meeting with Lucia and has a pending meeting with Eva to finalize his interview and finish the background checks. Hopefully, he will get a job with security to get him closer to his family. I think your suggestion on covering his tracks is good too. If you could pass me your friend’s number? The quicker we get started, then the faster Leon can solve this.”

I dart forward and grab my phone from the hazel-eyed man. He grunts in annoyance but I ignore him. I pull up Diego’s number and hand it to the doctor to be copied. The doctor works quickly, an effect of his uneasiness that still is swirling in the room, and hands me my phone with a ‘thank you.’ I nod to him one then we excuse ourselves from the office. I can feel two sets of eyes follow me out so I keep my posture to hide my insecurities. 

The second we leave the building, I let myself relax and groan in displeasure, slowly crouching down to hide behind the building's gate. My hands cover my face and I push down the want to yell into them like an upset child. I groan out loud, loud enough to echo against the historic buildings, and grumble to myself.

“I’m sorry Juls.”

I pull my hands away from my face and peer up at Carla, “What?”

“I’m sorry,” she repeats, “I’m sorry that we came. If we just left things alone-”

“He would have found me making out with his daughter in his home,” I deadpanned, “At least this way I control some part of this. I have Miss Lucia and Miss Eva on my side, so at least there’s that. I can only imagine if I had either of them against us.”

I shudder in my spot for a second at the thought of an intimidating Eva running me out of house and home. I sigh and allow Carla to help me up. The older woman links our arms together and walks us towards the direction of the nearest bus. I lean my head on her shoulder and she pats my head with her opposite hand. 

“Come on, let’s go get something at the restaurant,” Carla says with a light tone, “I’m sure one of the ladies will be happy to get us some food after what just happened.”

“They know what to eat when you run into your girlfriend’s father in a sicario’s bod-OW!”

“Stop being a smart ass,” Carla huffs, pulling her hand away from my side.

Carla ignores my grumbling and prefers to tell me about her past life. As she tells me about her ‘cleaning house’ at every casino in the city, I shoulder checked her softly as a way of thanking her for a distraction. The woman nods subtly in return then our quiet exchange ends when a large green bus pulls up to the stop we walked up to. I pay for our trip and we’re on our way. Carla continues to tell me stories of her past life and I nod along to them. By the time we reach _El Jardin_ , I was well versed in the ways of casino reaping. 

The market across from the building was packed with shoppers. The family-run stalls were filled with people of all tan shades and sizes. A smile appears on my face as I imagine my mother moving about from one stall to the next with me on her heels. I could see her picking tomatoes and handing the bag for me to carry along with the other bags. My smile turns bitter as a man passes by with the stench of liquor deep in his clothes.

“Juliana?”

I blink the memories away and look at Carla, “Yes?”

“You’re welcome to stay at my place, you know,” she tells me softly, like an adult speaking to a young child, “I can make room in my bedroom for you. It's big enough for us both. I’m sure my ‘dad’ will be happy that we have someone else to fill in the empty space. You’re welcome to stay as long as you want but if you really want to move out, you can use the extra money you don’t use to help you find a nice place.”

I smile at the woman, “That sounds great Carla. Thank you. I won’t be in your hair for too long. I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carla smiles back, “My home is yours to use.”

I grin at her and allow the older woman to pull me up the stairs.

“Have you talked to your girlfriend about everything,” Carla whispers to me, “I know you were really excited about your date yesterday. How did that go?”

Carla’s questions bring me back to my happy state from yesterday. Memories from yesterday bubble up in my heart. I remember Val’s blush as I gave her her flowers, the way she would hold on tight to me as we rode each ride. I know that I will never forget the wide excited eyes she gave to me when I brought our lunch to the table she chose. My grin widens at the thought of the tall girl in my arms as I lead her through the dance floor.

I sigh dreamily, “Wonderful. She loved every bit of it, and I did too. I just wish El Chino wouldn’t have ruined it-”

“You’ll let them ruin it,” Carla points out, “If you keep thinking about him and your mom and Leon, then they will control your happiness, Juliana. You deserve happiness, just like every other person in the world. Enjoy your relationship with Valentina and forget about everyone else that disagrees or stands between it. Sometimes you need to be selfish. This is one of those times, okay?"

Carla's reassurance makes me gain more confidence in how I acted during the meeting with Val’s dad. I just wish Val would feel the same way too when it gets brought up later.

The restaurant was full, as every Sunday morning always is, and has the waiters and waitresses running from corner to corner. A few tables were empty of customers but quickly were filled with a wave of Sandra's hand. I take notice of the room and see a few familiar faces. I open my mouth, ready to ask Carla for us to leave but just then the manager catches sight of us and points to the empty booth near the kitchen. Carla nods and I force myself to follow her through the mass of chattering people. The action gains, not only the attention of the customers but of the staff as well. I try not to pay them attention but a comment from Iván makes me want to either hide or kill the man.

“¡Ay no! ¡Necesitamos guardias para la estrella! ¡Si no, las mujeres no la van a dejar comer!”

Carla laughs out loud at the remark and I glare at the waiter’s joke. My friend tugs me on our way and I can’t help but throw the small wrapper of gum that I have in my pocket at the waiter as he passes by. The paper hits his forehead and falls onto the dirty dishes he’s carrying out. I glare at him harder as he simply laughs at me and continues on his way. 

“Oh come on,” Carla chuckles, “It’s not like anyone knows what he’s talking about. Most of these people only come during lunch or breakfast.”

I groan and dramatically throw myself into the booth’s seat while Carla, the poised lady that she is, smoothly slides into the seat across from me. The woman raises a brow at my actions. Noticing her expression, I give Carla a sour look then huff at not gaining her sympathy. With a frown, I cross my arms and look away.

“What,” she asks, “Why are you acting like-”

“Juliana!”

I look to the voice and see Guillermo walk towards me with a pretty girl on his arm. The woman on his arm is pretty, the kind that you would fall for after talking to over a cup of coffee. The woman is about the size of me with medium brown hair that shines under the overhead lights. 

“Hola Guillermo,” I smile at him, “What brings you here? I thought you had your family breakfast every weekend?”

Guillermo stops mid-step and glances over at the woman he’s with. I watch in amusement as soft blush appears on his cheeks. 

“Uh, yeah,” he coughs, “I decided to skip. Renata wanted to hand out together since we don’t spend time together outside work.”

I smile at him as he comes to sit next to me while the woman, Renata, sits next to Carla with a murmured greeting. 

“That’s nice,” I tell him with a smirk, “Well, nice to meet you, Renata. You’re his girlfriend, right?”

The woman smiles a bright smile and nods, “Yes. Nice to meet you, Juliana. Valentina spoke non-stop about you during the week.”

I blush a little but grin back in satisfaction at my importance in Valentina’s life.

“She does it too,” Carla scoffs with a smirk, “Juliana never shuts up. I’m happy that the boys deal with her instead of me.”

I roll my eyes but wave to my friend, “This exaggerated woman is my friend, Carla.”

After they exchange their greetings, I look at Guillermo and raise a brow at him.

“So are you using us for free food or is this a nice coincidence,” I smirk.

Guille laughs, “No. It's a coincidence. I wanted to try out what Eva had for breakfast. She kept saying how good it was. She’s not the kind to throw compliments easily so I figured this would be a nice place to come with Renata.”

I nod, “Yeah. That sounds about right.”

Renata laughs at my response. I grin at her reaction and glance over to see Guille stare at her with a lovestruck look.

_Do I look like that with Val?_

“So Juliana,” Guille speaks up, “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Okay,” I look over to Carla then back to Guille, “What is it?”

“Have you thought about going professional?”

I blink.

“Professional?”

The man nods, “Yes. I loved your performance and took some videos of it. I showed it to Mateo and he suggested I send it to our entertainment group. The leader, Nicolas, said you guys have promise. He said you might be the only one he would be interested in out of all of your group.”

“Your entertainment group,” Carla pipes in, “You mean you’re t.v. branch?”

Renata nods, “Partially. Before passing, Don Carvajal bought a small recording company. They have a few artists signed to it. They are a small branch connected to Universal Music, but with Nicolas’ experience it could grow to be a big part of that company's dealings here in Mexico.”

“You're saying a music producer is interested in Juliana,” Carla summarizes.

“Yes,” Guillermo nods, “It’s a thought. Obviously, you need to speak to your group. Nicolas wants to see you perform live then in a close space for an audition. It's a basic process but will go faster as he is very interested in you. But, honestly Juliana, you perform better than most artists I’ve seen on stage. You have a natural talent that even Nicolas Gutierrez can agree on.”

“WAIT,” Carla shouts, _“THE_ NICOLAS GUTIERREZ?”

Both _Grupo_ employees nod. I furrow my brows and look around the table. They each stare at me, waiting for a response, but are shocked at my response.

“And...who is that exactly?”

“WHAT!”

I shrug at Carla, “I’m not from here. Remember?”

“You’re not from here,” Renata shakes her head, “What do you mean?”

“I’m from the states,” I say allowing my accent to show, “Born and raised in Texas. Wait. Didn’t Val or Miss Lucia tell you?”

Guillermo shakes his head, “No. I just figured your accent was from the north but not that far up.”

I chuckle and the others follow along. I shake my head then sigh.

“I honestly haven’t,” I steer back to the offer, “But I’ll think about it. If he’s a big shot producer, then I should think about it before deciding.”

“Good,” Guillermo says, “If I were you, I would take it seriously. These offers come one in a million.”

Our conversation is cut when our waitress comes over with chips and salsa to our table. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. On the screen is a little flag with a notification:

_**I miss you. ~Val**_

I smile to myself but before I can go to Valentina Land, the sound of her brother ordering his breakfast brings me back to earth

_This sure is getting complicated._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I originally was going to post this with my update of "La Hija" (if you haven't checked that one out I hope you do, it's getting real steamy in the next chapter) but I was only halfway done. This chapter is a little bit of a filler but I promise the next one is going to make up for it (and may get a few of you angry at me...or not...). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and let me know if there is anything that doesn't make sense or needs proofreading.

“And so, we will be getting rid of the system until the officials can thoroughly go through it all. They wish to check everything and I can’t say no to it on many levels. I hope you all can understand this.”

I look from Lucia’s spot on the large executive table to where Johnny is sitting. His usually pale skin turns red for a few seconds then pales to a lighter shade than before. 

“That sounds reasonable,” one of the remaining senior executives nods, “Do you know how long it will go on? We do need the funds to proceed with certain projects.”

Lucia smiles at the round man, “A few weeks, I’m sure. For now, we will have to hold back and do what we can with what we have.”

“And,” Johnny suddenly coughs while adjusting his collar, “They will go through past files?”

I catch Eva smirk down at her papers before Lucia answers.

“Yes, Johnny,” she nods innocently, “It is part of the investigating they are doing. This is the murder of my husband, not a simple car crash. Deep diving is needed to find any evidence that could lead to the one responsible.”

Johnny suddenly stands, his chair flung behind him and hits the metal frame of glass windows, “Excuse me. I have to..”

He doesn’t finish his sentence instead he quickly jogs out of the room while covering his mouth. We all watch as he exits and rushes in the direction of the facilities. 

“Well that was easy,” Guillermo chuckles, “Thank you for your participation, Señor Emanuel.”

“No problem, hijo,” the man nods, “That rat has overstayed his welcome.”

They all share a laugh while I simply smile politely. Eva and Lucia begin to talk about what to do next. My eyes turn to the open windows of the meeting room. The view from here is spectacular, the city’s eastern side looks beautiful and the sky is clear. I sigh sadly at being tied down here when my phone vibrates with a notification. 

_**Going up the elevator. I brought all the things Eva asked me to pick up. I’ll be on the workroom floor fixing the hems on a few pieces. I brought lunch! See you soon, darling. --Romeo <3 ** _

“Looks like we should end this meeting.”

I blink and look up from my phone. A deep blush collects in my cheeks as I see the whole table staring at me with amused looks. I sheepishly shrug and quickly take my things. Guille and Mateo call out to me as I rush out of the meeting room and to the elevators. My whole body feels thrilled at seeing Juliana after not seeing her a whole day. It seems a bit overboard but I don’t think I can live long without seeing the polite young woman at least once a day. 

I run into the elevator just as the doors close and hit the fifth-floor button with the speed of a desperate woman. Processing my actions, I look around and feel relief and seeing the whole space empty except for me. 

“Ay Valentina,” I giggle to myself, “This girl has got you going crazy.”

I hit my forehead softly with my palm and let out another trial of giggles at my behavior. I feel exactly the same as when I started dating: new and exciting. My head shakes as I remember the cute pictures Juls sent me yesterday, a specific one lingers in my mind. In the picture, Juliana is leaning against a white guitar while strumming her guitar. My galant musician’s half-smile had me swooning as strongly as if she were giving it to me in person. My heartstrings had tugged at seeing it and I couldn’t stop myself from making it the wallpaper of my phone.

The bell of the elevator rings and I quickly exit the space and walk into the large hallway. A few models that I had worked with linger in the hallway and look up as I exit. I smile at them and walk in the direction away from them to the side of the workrooms. I peek into each one as I pass by and wave to the designers that greet me. I quickly reach the room Eva had personally reserved for Juliana and walk inside slowly to avoid startling my girl. 

A smile naturally appears on my lips as my eyes connect to Juliana’s direction. She’s wearing the same scruffy leather jacket as before but underneath is an orange plaid blouse paired with acid-washed jeans that appear to be painted onto her legs. A flash of my siblings teasing from yesterday makes me blush but I push it down and force myself to think clearly. 

“Hola, hola,” I greet with a cheery tone.

Juliana looks up from her work on a nice grey dress that laid in front of her. Her shiny hair flips backward with a push from her right hand, the action makes butterflies flutter in my heart, and she gives me a pearly white smile.

“Hola morrita,” she greets, “What are you doing here? You have another ten minutes of meeting time!”

I laugh at her raised brown and leave my stuff on the closest table.

“You sent me a message and I just couldn’t come down here to see you,” I explain with puppy eyes, “Didn’t you miss me?”

Juls’ cheeks darken but her smile grows, **“Yes. How could I not miss you, darling?”**

I stop mid-step and stare at her.

“Que,” she asks me.

I blink rapidly and walk the rest of the way until I’m in front of her, “You spoke in English…”

Juliana’s eyes widen, “Oh.”

My hands land on her shoulders and she scoots back until her lower back hits the table behind her.

“It was sort of,” I trail a hand up her neck to cup her cheek, “Hot.”

I watch in amusement as Juls gulps and tries to collect herself. After a few seconds, she raises her hand to hold onto mine.

“Should I talk more,” she smirks up at me.

I laugh at her and hide in the space between her neck and shoulder. I feel her shoulders shake as she lets out a laugh herself. The room becomes silent as our laughter ends. Juliana’s hands go down to wrap around my waist and pull me closer. I breathe in her scent and smile happily as she sways us slightly.

“There’s no music,” I tease.

Juls hums, “I can provide the music if you want. I heard I’m not awful…”

A giggle escapes me and I tilt my head to kiss her under-jaw. Juliana’s breath hitches but she calms down and starts singing softly near my ear. My eyes close and I put my head back in my favorite place. A happy grin takes over my face as her husky voice caresses my ear with a familiar tune.

Juliana’s frame is steady against me as she slowly leads us in this make-shift waltz. Her hands run softly up and down my lower back, dragging her short nails in the process and making me shiver at the feeling. My fingers play with the baby hairs of her nape. I can’t help but wonder how she would look with her hair up and away from her face. I’m sure her elegant neck would trigger me into kissing every inch of her skin. My lip naturally moves between my teeth at the thought of kissing the girl’s bare skin.

I eye her neck and finally give in. With a heart full of hope for acceptance, I tilt my head just so to kiss the strong muscle of her neck. I feel her throat quiver at my action and I can’t help but smile as hearing her voice remain steady despite her shock. An evil idea appears in my head and I decide to go through with it. My lips leave another kiss, this time a little bit closer to her earlobe then slowly down her neck until I reach where her shoulder meets. Juls shivers all throughout my actions and I smirk against her skin with each open mouth kiss.

“V-Valentina?”

“Si,” I giggle.

“Wha-what are you doing,” she gasps as I leave another kiss.

“Enjoying what’s mine,” I husk to her.

Juliana’s hands grab onto my blouse to the point that I’m sure it’s wrinkled in her hands. The girl then stops our movement and tries to move away from me. I pout in displeasure as she pulls me fully away from her.

“Valentina.”

I sigh and look at Juliana, what I see catches me off guard. My song bird’s usually dark eyes are almost fully black from her dilated pupils. Her cheeks are rosy and I can see she’s trying to get more air into her lungs. My hands go up to cup her face again and this time Juliana allows me to touch our foreheads together.

“Are you okay there, cielo,” I whisper to her.

Juliana’s eyes close and she nods, “I am but...I just don’t know what this is…”

“ ‘What this is,’ “ I repeat, “What are you feeling, baby?”

Juliana laughs, “I don’t know. I mean, I do. Sort of. I feel it whenever I’m with you. Like you’re the missing puzzle I’ve been missing, only this time it feels electric. I want to touch you…”

Her whispered confession tugs at my heart and I grin back at her, “Then touch me.”

My dare makes her open her eyes again and I beg her through my gaze to do what she pleases to me. My girl nods again before pulling me close again by my waist. There is no space separating us, our hips are perfectly lined and her arms keeping me close to her in a desperate manner.

“What are you doing to me, morrita,” she whispers against my lips.

“Show me,” I answer, “Please?”

Juliana nods and finally makes a move. I’ve been dreaming about her kissing me instead of being the one kissed for the past few days and I sigh in relief as her lips cover mine. Her soft lips move slowly yet passionately against mine, a little hesitant but eager to please. The hands-on my lower back caress me softly, teasing me by going just a few millimeters up or down as if not deciding where to go just yet. My breath hitches as Juliana bites my lip softly to persuade me to allower her entrance. I tug her baby hairs playfully before allowing her entrance. 

Juliana moans into my mouth and tingles run up and down my spine as her nails drag deliciously down it. Our kiss becomes even more heated as she slowly works her right hand into the back of my skirt. I smirk mentally as she tugs at the tail end of my tucked-in blouse.

“Go ahead,” I encourage her between kisses, “I’m all yours, songbird.”

My girl nods against my cheek and I giggle at her excitement. I move to kiss her neck again as she carefully untucks my shirt. Her rough hands make their way under my shirt and onto my nude skin and she shifts back over to kiss me again. I shiver at feeling her rough well-worked hands as they caress my back. Hands worked from manual labor and steel strings build me up like the work she has done over the years.

It dawns on me that none of my three boyfriends had such rough skin, they all were well off princes that worked little and partied with their dad’s money and had little to no interest in adding callous to their delicate hands. Having a well-lived woman hold me in her strong hands lit a fire in me that those little boys couldn’t. It also hits me that she has had more experience in the world then I did, with or without being experienced in romantic relationships. She’s the type of person that has worked hard all her life to survive and thrive under the circumstances she has been dealt with. I’m sure if my father was still alive he would approve of my relationship with this responsible and selfish woman I found.

Juliana’s right hand slowly trails up my back, fingers dragging softly on my delicate skin. Her hand stops just a hair width away from my bra and then she does something that has me pulling away from Juliana’s lips to groan. I scrunch my eyes tightly as her right pinky finger hooks onto the back of my bra and plays with it. I feel the lowest hook release and leave only one connected.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before,” I pant against her cheek.

Julina chuckles breathlessly and leans down again to capture my lips again. She groans into my mouth as I run my nails down her neck and around to tease her collar bone. I keep my hands on the ends of her jacket and tug her impossibly closer. 

**“¡MIS OJOS!**

I gasp as Juliana pulls herself off me and throws herself almost a mile away from me. My head turns to the open door and I find Eva standing there with her hands covering her eyes. A quick glance over my shoulder shows me Juliana in a similar position except for covering her entire face and facing her back to us. I bite my lip to hold back a laugh and shake my head at my sister.

“Now you know how I felt when I saw you with your husband in the kitchen,” I tease.

Eva groans, “Can we just pretend this never happened?”

Juliana raises her hand from her face and nods eagerly, “I second that.”

I laugh at their embarrassment and then turn to my sister, “What brought you down here in the first place?”

Eva sighs, “I just wanted to know if my wardrobe is done.”

“Oh,” Juls grins, finally over our interruption, “Yes. I was just going to call you to see the fit. I know some of the hems will be off and want to make sure that everything fits perfectly.”

I watch with love as my two of my favorite women move about the room with purpose. Eva takes the clothes to the fitting room at the end of the workroom and I turn to watch Juliana move jackets and dresses on the table we were leaning on. Juls’ stong and slim hands move with practiced grace as she sets pins in their place. My eyes linger at her movements then a thought comes to mind.

“Amor,” I call her, “Guillermo said he talked to you about the record label?”

Juliana’s posture stiffens then relaxes after a second, “Yes. He did. It took me off guard.”

I hum, “I think you should do it. I know you love your music. Perhaps you could do something with it. I for one wish to go back to modeling. It had nice perks and I did enjoy the work I had.”

Juliana turns to me with a raised eyebrow, “Model?”

I grin, “Yes. I really hope I can go back to it. But we’re talking about you, love. How about you go on a tour first? It might help you decide?”

“She’s right,” Eva says as she steps out of the fitting room, “You should pursue your talents. We all wish we could have done something different or in addition to the jobs we have. If it were not for the current situation, Guille would be writing while traveling and Val would indeed be modeling. It couldn’t help to see what the fuss is about, right?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**JULIANA POV**

I look at Eva and then usher her to stand on a short platform used to perform tailoring. I keep quiet and digest their words, happy that they both are leaving me to my thoughts as I work. My fingers run down the stitching of the dress and I mentally count the number of stitches good tailoring of this outfit would need. Eva patiently allows me to work on the dress she’s wearing and after about fifteen minutes of marking and pinning, she steps down and takes another set of clothes with her to change.

“So,” Val asks next to me, “What do you think? 

I furrow my brow and lift my head up to see my girlfriend. Her stary eyes look at me with hope and encouragement. A pang of sadness pulls at my heart at seeing her expression. It had been rare for me to receive these looks she gives me and it hurts even more to think that now that I have parted ways with my mother.

“Juls,” Val frowns now, “Is something wrong, amor?”

_I guess one lie is better then two._

I nod slowly, “Yeah. Uhm. My mom found my dad-”

“WHAT?!”

We both jump as Eva, half-dressed, throws open the curtain separating the room with the changing area. The woman stomps up to us with a frown, not unusual but a bit scarier than usual, and stops in front of me.

“What do you mean she found him,” Eva screeches, “What happened?”

I look at the worried eyes of the half-dressed woman then look to Val and see the same worry in her own. I sigh and nod slowly.

“She found him. I found out when I came home on Saturday-”

“This Saturday,” Eva and Val say at the same time.

I nod, “Yeah. It was quite a shock. Uhm, they wanted to go back to the states and in all honestly after being here for so long I really didn’t want to leave.”

Val shares a look with her sister then gazes at me, “You stayed? Why? I know your mother is important to you.”

I read her silent question and decide to answer it honestly, “Yes Val, you were part of the reason. But only a _part._ These past months have shown me that I don’t have to live under someone’s thumb to survive. I’ve been working long tiring days but ones that are full of worth and little crime. I feel much freer here than I ever did livin' in Texas. I know it sounds odd, and yes I do miss my mom, but I like living here. Most people run to the States to gain freedom, I run away from it gain mine.”

Both Carvajal women digest the information and they seem satisfied enough to let it go until Eva speaks up again.

“Where are you staying then,” the woman asks, “Still at the room you’re renting?”

I shake my head, “No. I’m staying with Carla. She has a bed with a pull out mattress underneath. It’s not the Ritz but it is way better than sleeping on an RV couch or next door to a chismosa.”

My girlfriend smiles but I can see emotions swirl in her eyes. There is a little relief and worry but what catches my attention is the look of helplessness that overweighs both. I know Valentina wants to help, she begged all Saturday for the acceptance of her paying for something, and it upsets her that she can’t ask if I want her help. The knowledge that Valentina understands but need to provide for myself first makes me smile up at her. I ignore Eva and lean forward to peck her lips in appreciation.

“Gracias,” I whisper against her lips when I pull away, “I promise I’ll let you know if I need help.”

Valentina gives me a satisfied smile then kisses me sweetly.

“I’m okay with that,” Eva chuckles next to us, “The other stuff is too much and I refuse to see it again.”

Val pulls away and glares at her sister. Eva laughs and turns back to the changing room. After the oldest woman closes the curtains, I reach up and pull Valentina into a deep kiss. Her hands wrap around my waist, taking my position from a while ago, and pins me against the table behind us. The kiss is sweet yet passionate and I grin into it when she nibbles on my bottom lip.

“I don’t hear any working or talking!”

I laugh and pull away from Val.

“AY! EVA!”

The next two hours pass by with relentless teasing from Eva. She’s kind with her teasing tough. Whenever Val would go on a tangent about being a mean sister to her, Eva would wink at me and make silly faces behind Val’s back. Before long I had two dozen changes of clothes ready to be worked on for this coming Saturday. Eva, bless the woman, had already talked to Sal and had arranged for me to work here in the workroom all week and be paid for it too. I thanked the woman countlessly until she pointed out that her favoritism for me had stirred the whole floor and she wouldn’t be surprised if I had a few faces peek into the room out of curiosity.

“Don’t worry too much, Juliana,” Eva had smiled, “You’re talented so no need to worry about their jealousy or their remarks. If they bother you, I’ll personally send our secretaries after them.”

I gulp at her fiery stare but nod to the woman. Eva smiles and exchanges her goodbyes, leaving Val and me in the workroom alone again. The pincushion catches my eye and I stare at the small pillow attached to my wrist. The object had been a gift from my mother after she hand heard about me fixing up the wardrobe for the band. My treacherous mind unconsciously replays the events of Saturday night and I clench my teeth at the memory. I force myself to relax and a thought attaches itself to me. I think for a moment, replaying the though and memories of Saturday before speaking what I'm thinking.

“I decided,” I say out loud, “I think you guys are right. Nothing is holding me back now and it wouldn’t hurt to see what the fuss is about. I have no real plan right now so anything goes.”

Val squeals and pulls me into a hug. She starts talking in rapid Spanish and I can only catch a few words and phrases. I rub the back of my neck as she paces around the room and I try to keep up with her speaking. Even though I can barely understand the girl, my smile widens at the thought of taking a jump off the ledge to see what will happen. I know that with whatever outcome that happens, Valentina will still be on my side.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked how long this fic would be and I can honestly say that I have no idea. Well some idea. I made the count and wrote the plot points (yes I'm very prepared and know what is going to happen in the story) so I estimate the story should have at the very least 25 chapters. I hope that is enough for you all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

“And this is the auditorium. We have group practices and rehearsals here. If there’s someone who needs a second opinion of their material, this is where they come. Everyone's voice is welcome here. No one voice is valued more than the other.”

I gawk at the sheer size of the room. It was double the size of El Jardín and had four times as many seats. The stage was an actual stage and not just a space where the tables had been moved away from. The whole room looked like a real auditorium, the kind that would welcome a nice orchestra to play. The large chain of speakers hanging over the stage’s sides showed how much money was also spent on the equipment, almost if not more than was spent in the whole building. On the shiny stage are a variety of instruments that catch my eye, the main one being a black grand piano.

The room was painted a nice goldish beige and the floors were a thick red carpet. The seats were comfortable looking in their leather design and had enough space for a person to pass in front of the person sitting. The room had been designed with modern opera houses in mind as the walls were decorated with steel sculptures that matched the fancy chandeliers attached to the arched ceiling. 

“Woah,” I whisper, “This place is huge...and fancy.”

“I know,” Val says to me, “Dad wanted the best for his new endeavor. He was really into older singers. Antonio Aguilar, Pedro Infante, and Jorge Negate, just to name a few. Anyway, he listened to them on loop in his office at home and I’m sure at work too. He loved hearing their guitar pieces the most and said the best way to hear them was in a large room so it could echo.”

I try not to make a face at the mention of Leon and instead signal to the manager Eva had found to give us a tour. The man smiles and nods in an allowance for me to explore. I smile and tug Val behind me. My feet carry me down the pathway to the stage. I walk up the wooden stairs on the side of the stage to go up onto it. 

My hand lets go of Val’s hand to touch the wooden surface of the grand piano. I run my hands over the cover then reach the keys. My fingers dance on the edge as I stare at the black and white surface. Memories of my life in Texas pull at my heartstrings as flashes of music teachers mix with images of my mother.

“Do you play,” the manager, Edgar, asks with a raised brow.

I slightly shake my head back into the present and I bite my lip while nodding slowly. My lip is released by my teeth as I hear Val gasp next to me in excitement. I grin to myself and continue looking at the instruments on the stage. There are three guitars, one acoustic and the other two electric. A set of well-equipped drums sits next to a set of electric keyboards. I look over the drums and see cases of brass instruments and other wood instruments behind them. I make out a stand-up bass and a few cellos hanging out with a large trombone case. 

My eyes move forward and stay on the pretty acoustic guitar. The color is a nice black with white accents. If I could own one like it, I would never let go of it. 

“Go ahead.”

I break my staring contest with the guitar and look at Edgar.

“Sir?”

“Go ahead,” he smiles again, “They are here to be played with. If you’re as good as Mrs. Eva says, then you are worthy.”

Val snorts, “The Princess finds you worthy, Juls.”

I chuckle and nod to them. I make move to go and do just that but I can’t help leaning over to kiss Val’s cheek. Her grin encourages me forward. There’s a guitar pick placed between the strings and fingerboard so I take it before settling the shoulder strap in place. I pluck the strings and smile a little to hear that it’s wirelessly connected to the speakers. After I make sure the instrument is tuned, I pluck the stings slowly in an attempt to find a song.

Val’s mention of classics helps me decide on what I decide to play. I close my eyes and hear the accompanying instruments as I start strumming the guitar.

_**Pasaste a mi lado** _  
_**Con gran indiferencia** _  
_**Tus ojos ni siquiera** _  
_**Voltearon hacia mí** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**VALENTINA POV**

No matter how far my father traveled, he always insisted that our country’s culture is like no other. He said that no food tastes the same. The mixture of old civilization and modern society was uncomparable. No landscape shined the same. The sky was never as clear and as blue as over our cities. No people were as caring and humble as ours. He said that no artist could sing like ours...I’m sure he would argue Juliana is part of that ‘ours’ on a technicality and claim her as ours as well.

The sound of her guitar playing makes me swoon just like the first time I heard her. I know I spent well over an hour listening to her sing with her band, but the sound of her singing again feels like the first. Everything with her feels like a first. Our date felt like my first. Our dance felt like my first. Our kiss at the back of El Jardín felt like my first. I hope it will always feel like that with her, and for some reason seeing her in her element right now reassured me of that.

My eyes travel over the guitar, pausing to watch her long fingers play before moving up to her face. Her eyes are closed tightly, feeling the song so much that it’s clear on her face. She shakes her head once in a while and I grin as a few strands of hairs come loose from behind her ears to tickle her face. My heart beats harder as she opens her eyes and somehow looks directly into mine.

 

_**Y sin embargo sigues** _  
_**Unida a mi existencia** _  
_**Y si vivo cien años** _  
_**Cien años pienso en ti** _

 

_How is she real?_

Her eyes don’t close nor does she look away. She continues to sing to me, creating a world between us where only we exist and nothing else. A blush collects on my cheeks as she winks playfully to me. I giggle as she gets into character and sings with a pout on her face. She slowly walks up to me and continues with her charade. A pout, a bow, and wink transport me to the movie she’s channeling. The black and white pictures pass by in my mind but with Juliana replacing the great late Pedro Infante. If only I was on a balcony, then the whole picture would be complete.

 

_**Y sin embargo sigues** _  
_**Unida a mi existencia** _  
_**Y si vivo cien años** _  
_**Cien años pienso en ti** _

 

Juls’ last note trails beautifully around us and I can’t help but feel the need to either clap or throw myself into her arms like a maiden from the movie she was playing in. It ends up neither as the sound of clapping makes us all look towards the double door entrance. A man of average height wearing horn-rimmed glasses stares at us, well Juliana it seems, with awe as he smiles. Behind him are two familiar faces, a woman about mine and Jul’s age and the other a young man.

The young man looks a little older, a few years out of Uni, and has a buzz cut. He’s wearing clothes that are very BoHo Chic, a neon oversized coat over a neon orange mesh top. His pants are the kind that looks like sweatpants and his shoes are oversized like fancy sneakers tend to be. 

The young woman is what sets me on edge the most. She’s a classic Mexican beauty with her perfect tan skin and dark wavy hair. The way she’s dressed shows how in style she is and her jewelry shows how much she’s willing to make it so. My hands turn into fists at my sides as I watch her dark doe eyes look over Juliana from top to bottom. I watch in horror and jealousy as her eyes seem to darken and turn into a hungry stare.

_No way. She’s mine. I saw her first._

“Mister Gutierrez,” the manager says in shock, “What brings you here?”

The bespeckled man grins and walks forward to the stage, while his two friends following him. I bite my cheek and force myself not to narrow my eyes as the girl keeps staring at Juliana with hunger.

“I heard a musical legend has impressed the great Princess Eva Carvajal,” the man chuckles, “I couldn’t help myself and see if we shared the same opinions.”

“Well as you can see,” I speak up and cross my arms with a sweet smile, “My _girlfriend_ is _very_ talented.”

A pleasurable chill goes down my body as the woman’s eyes snap to me at my doting tone. I feel my eyes turn into ice as she stares into them. I’m a little taken back as she raises a brow at me and her eyes turn heated in a silent challenge.

_You’re going to lose. This Charro already has a maiden._

“Well that explains the private tour,” the young man laughs, not seeing or choosing not to see our exchange, “I assume you are the famous Juliana that Nicolas has been told about?”

“Y-yes,” Juliana says humbly, “Juliana Valdez, at your service sir.”

The young man claps, “Good attitude. Nice pick, Miss Valentina.”

I smirk at the woman as Juls comes to stand behind me. My hand takes her’s and I kiss her knuckles lovingly before answering.

“She’s perfect,” I boast, “I hope you don’t go easy on her? She deserves to be treated equally.”

The dreadful woman decides to speak up then, “Of course. We’ll take _great care_ of her, Miss Valentina.”

I feel my eye twitch at her almost mocking tone when saying my name.

**“Are you okay, baby?”**

A smile appears at my face at Jul’s whispered question against my ear. I nod to her and squeeze her hand. The smile widens after Juls pecks my cheek with a smile.

“So,” I take the lead, “Mr. Gutierrez, who are these people accompanying you?”

The man gasps then bows his head slightly, “I’m very sorry Miss. We got a little too excepted. This is Roman, an executive producer for our top projects. I asked him to come see about Miss Juliana’s music style. And this is Danna, she’s a well-seasoned artist attached to Universal. I asked for her to come and lend a trained ear in seeing Miss Juliana’s ability.”

_Oh no. I know exactly who she is now. Please papí, take care of my Juli from this wolf in sheep’s clothing._

Danna Paola, a child star at the age of four and child prodigy to one of Mexico’s most well-known entertainment families, is known as a triple threat not only in Mexico but also in Spain. She’s released a multitude of records in both English and Spanish. Being cast as the lead role in a pre-teen novela is what catapulted her further up the latter. After studying a few years overseas, she took on a role for Mexico’s own Broadway related shows. The woman was well known for having multiple lovers all around North America and Europe.

“Yes well,” I clear my throat and ignore the woman’s smirk, “Is there a reason as to why you’re all here?”

“Yes,” Roman nods, “We think now is the best time to hear her.”

“I have a band ready for my practice,” the wolf speaks up, “I had them come right away when we heard about your visit”

“I-I don’t know,”

Juliana’s protest is cut off as a group of tall men walks in from the backstage and get ready behind us. They each scatter and go get set up while Juls turns back to Nicolas with wide eyes.

“Well that’s settled,” Nicolas smirks, “Let’s hear something, Juliana. Anything you feel like performing is welcome.”

“It’s okay, amor,” I turn around to encourage my guitarist, “Just treat it like a normal performance at the restaurant. Okay?”

Juls stares at me then slowly nods, “Okay.”

I grin down at her and lean down to peck her lips. I feel her smiling as I pull away so I peck her lips again, making sure to top it off with an Eskimo kiss. 

_“Good luck, my love,”_ I tell her before letting go of her and walking down the stairs. 

———————- 

The stage is cleared and I turn to the band with a contorted frown. My mind goes through the catalog of songs I have in my mind. I go through each file and find nothing worthy of the moment. My head tilts a little to the side and I glance over my shoulder. My eyes find Val sitting next to the panel of judges. Her happy nodding to Nicolas calms me down. A song starts playing in my head and I grin to myself.

“Oye,” I walk to the band, “Can you guys play…”

The waiting band shares a look of shock among themselves but nods to me after a moment. I thank them and go take the second electric guitar while leaving the acoustic one behind. I go through the process of turning again and then settle on the sound I want. 

My feet guide me to the mic on its stand at center stage. I look at my girlfriend and see her smile in encouragement. The angel’s happy grin and star-struck eyes make my stomach flip for a beat then settles me again. I take a deep breath then close my eyes for a moment to find my space. Satisfied, I start plucking the beginning notes on the electric guitar.

 

_**Spending all your time with your new friends** _  
_**And you take 'em all the places now that we been** _  
_**But you used to be the one I love** _  
_**Yeah, you used to be the one I love** _  
_**Say you wanna talk, "How have you beens"** _  
_**I'm the only one you know that'll listen** _  
_**And you used to be the one I love** _  
_**Yeah, you used to be the one I love** _

 

The other instruments slowly fade into the song as I continue. I let the music flow into me and I let the music take me. My eyes close and I pour my heart into the song.

 

_**Lately I don't even know ya** _  
_**Too many devils on your shoulder, shoulder** _  
_**Oh my God** _  
_**Baby, if it's what you want** _  
_**I just wanna see you happy** _  
_**I can see it in your eyes** _  
_**And you don't believe me** _  
_**I don't like** _  
_**Even though you're not mine** _

 

My eyes slip open and they naturally, like always, connect with Val. I smile at her and keep singing. My heart swells in my chest as she smiles proudly at me with stars in her eyes.

_I can’t believe she’s mine…_

———————————

“She...speaks English,” Nicolas asks out loud.

The proud smile on my face stays as I answer with a simple: “She’s from Texas. Born and raised.”

“How did she get here,” Roman asks me.

“Her dad was...into shady things. She and her mom ran down here to hide from people looking for him,” I frown slightly, “She had a fight with her parents after they found each other again. She’s staying with some friends for now.”

“Well sometimes people that suffer the most know the value of things,” Nicolas sighs, “I like her. Do you think she’s a good fit for this?”

I give the old man a smile, “I know I’m a little biased but, I‘ve rarely seen someone so invested into a performance. She has a performance this Friday. You should go and see what I’m talking about.”

“Her playing is wonderful,” Danna says with a grin that sets off uneasiness in me, “She’s got a good tone to her singing, knows how to pick where to start and what sound is best for the song she’s performing. Juliana has a leader quality, the band doesn't know her yet they’re following her with all their faith. I think she would do good with anything you give her, Nicolas.”

“Is that so,” the man raises his brows, “You’re saying I could have her sing Mana then switch to Maluma right after?”

Dana laughs, “Yes. We just saw it happen right now, and in different languages. You’ve got a flexible voice right there. Her stage presence is nothing to scoff at either.”

I look back at the stage and see that Juliana is nearing the end of her song. I smile at her when she looks back at me. I raise my hands and give her a thumbs-up, she quickly looks away in an effort to not laugh. 

_**You used to be the one** _  
_**Yeah, you used to be the one** _  
_**Yeah, you used to be the one** _  
_**Used to be the one** _  
_**Used to be the one I** _

“How long have you been together,” Roman asks softly.

“A month now,” I say back just as tenderly, “She’s been my sunshine after all the rain that’s happened in my life lately.”

“She’s helped you deal with...Don Leno’s absence,” Nicolas asks.

I nod slowly, “She was an amazing listener when I had to rant to someone. After that she became a good friend and well more. She’s very kind and loving. I’m pretty sure papá and mamá would approve.”

The two men laugh happily while Donna smiles politely. I raise a brow and at her muted response but don’t acknowledge it further.

“Well this settles things then,” Nicolas claps then turns to a now quiet Juliana, “You’ve done well, mija. We’ll just need to see you with your band, an actual performance in front of an audience, and then we’ll talk again.”

“Thank you for your consideration, sir,” Juliana nods to him.

I smile at her manners and stand up to make my way to her. I stop mid-step and turn to the three entertainers.

“Thank you for being here,” I tell them sincerely, “I know you don’t do favorites so if you choose not to sign her, we will understand. Just listening to her and giving her your time is enough.”

I smile at them and nod in thanks before leaving them be. Juliana is thanking the musicians when I end up on the stage with them. I know the three employees are watching us, I can feel it on my back, when Juls turns to me and wraps her arms around my waist.

“You did amazing, amor,” I tell her.

Juls smiles brightly, a smile that has quickly become my favorite of hers, “It’s thanks to you. You’re my lucky charm. Sal said our last performance went well because I was trying to impress you instead of everyone else.”

I laugh when she rolls her eyes at the end of the sentence. When I settle down I see that Juls didn’t join me in favor of staring at me. 

“You’re beautiful,” she whispers, “Have I told you that today?”

I smirk, “Nope.”

Juls gasps, “Well you are. The prettiest of us two.”

“No,” I giggle, “You’re prettier.”

Juls smirks and leans up to give me a smooch, **“You’re the model, dear.”**

“Ex-model,” I sigh.

“Hey, hey,” she frowns, “None of that. If you’re helping me achieve what I want, I’m helping you. The second everything is settled with your family, I’ll be cheering for you at your audition.”

Her soft scolding leaves me breathless. I’ve never had anyone have the same affection towards me in the same way I had for them. Juliana’s slightly hard gaze pierces into my eyes as if to say ‘we’re in this together so I won’t let you stay behind.’

“Do you mean that,” I say without thinking, “You’ll be with me once this whole thing with the company blows over? You’ll watch from the sidelines as I get poked and probed by scouts?”

Juliana’s gaze turns soft, soft enough to almost touch, and cups my face in her hands, “I will stay with you wherever and however long you want me to be. Right now you’re all I have left, morrita. I’m more than happy to spend my time with you.”

The tender gaze she gives me makes my heart skip a few beats then start again three times the pace it was before. Her dark eyes seem to look into my soul and I can’t help but look away from the intensity. The seriousness of what she just said hits my heart with a large weight, a weight that instead of scaring me thrills me at being that important in Juliana’s life. It may sound very narcissist but being that essential to her makes me feel a million times special than being a child of the late grate Leon Carvajal.

“Did I say something wrong?”

My eyes widen and I quickly look to Juliana. Her worried look breaks my heart just a bit and reminds me of a worried puppy. My fingers unconsciously curl around her chin and my thumb caresses the small frown on her lips. I stare into her dark eyes and get lost in the soulfulness they have.

“No, amor,” I smile softly to her, “You just made me swoon a little.”

“Just a little,” she smirks.

I scoff and turn away from her in faux annoyance. Juliana’s musical chuckle follows me at my heels. Her hand takes mine as we walk down the steps of the stage to follow our tour guide.

“I think that is enough for today,” I tell the man, “If you could walk us out?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you mean they’ll know?! I’m the only one mixing with you!”

_“It’s too risky. I can’t just send a group of my men in broad daylight to-”_

“No! I don’t care what you have to do! Just do as I say! Our deal! Do you remember our deal!?”

_“Yes I do, Corona! I’m not an idiot! I’m not going to send my men to capture that whore in broad daylight! We’ll get caught and-”_

“Get caught!? I’ll have you caught if you don’t do it!”

_“Fine. Give me until Friday. How long do you want me to-”_

“Until I get what I want from those fools! They think they can run me out of the company, well I can run them out of this world one by one!”

_“Whatever. I’ll take her and whoever is with her. I’ll give them a week to squeal and if they don’t that woman will join her husband._

“Excellent. That’s exactly what I want, Alacran.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you all stayed safe and partied safely! I have a long chapter for you all and new additions to the song list. 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any major errors that I should tend to!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Saturday Nights--Kahlid  
> Mala Fama--Danna Paola  
> Subtitulos--Lasso, Danna Paola

**VALENTINA POV**

The SUV smooths down to a halt right at the edge of the private graveyard section. I thank my driver and get out without assistance. Turning back to the inside of the vehicle, I take the two dozen red roses from the seat next to where I was sitting and close the door behind me. I walk up the grassy path and past tombstones of many kinds. Every so often my eyes would catch the names on the stones and a small bell would chime in my head; the last names on the stones were well known enough for me to recall their families. I catch a glimpse of Sergio’s grandfather's stone, a black and grey marble one, that was only a row away from Lucho’s own grandfather’s. I try not to roll my eyes as I compare the dead to their grandchildren: just as needy and attention-seeking as their ancestors before them. 

This was Mexico City’s wealthiest and most private graveyard and could be compared to Hollywood’s Forest Lawn in the size that it stretched and the publicity that the residents had. This section seemed to ooze with the aura of affluent families and decades worth of hidden secrets taken with them. Each family had its own burial ground section or private mausoleum. It’s the only section that’s guarded by armed men and a thousand cameras, to make sure that no paparazzi or overly loving fan could disturb the peace for the families and the dead. 

Up ahead, at the center of the whole graveyard and near a row of healthy growing trees is a white tombstone with gold letters and half-dead roses inside equally extravagant vases. My feet stop just a few feet away and I stare at the stone. My vision becomes blurry as tears collect in my eyes. I struggle to breathe but I force myself to walk forward. 

The grass is green and finally grown over the turned over dirt, a sign that time has passed by even though my heart feels like it was just yesterday. I busy myself in replacing the flowers Lucia left a few days ago while allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks. 

“Hola,” I whisper, “How have you been? I hope you’ve been well. I’m getting along just fine, Juliana’s been keeping me company most of the time. I told you about her last time, remember? She’s so kind that I can see it in her eyes, just like you. Anyway, she took me out to eat yesterday at this little restaurant near the park we met at. We walked around the park and she listened to me talk about you. She suggested I come to visit you since I was missing you again. I was going to come to see you anyway but she suggested I bring you some new flowers since these were getting old. Does she visit you often? I’m guessing she does or she wouldn’t know that I needed to bring you new roses…”

My talking quiets down as my ears prick upon hearing the sound of guitar strings echoing in the distance. I look up from the now full vases and look around for the sound. 

“What-”

I don’t finish my sentence because my eyes zoom in on the area next to the one I’m in. A single guitarist walks among the tombstones while strumming along with a groovy tune. The guitarist’s long hair is pulled up to a messy bun on top of her head. Her light blue jeans were dirty with mud and grass stains, most likely from laying down on the grass the graveyard provided. The orange checkered crop top shirt exposed the woman’s lower back and with it back dimples that barely touched the top of her low-rise jeans. I watched mesmerized at the attractive woman and felt a pang of guilt at checking her out, that is until she turned around.

_Juliana_

I gape as Juliana bobs her head while walking among the tombs as if she were in a park or a music festival instead of the graveyard she was in. The girl stops before a grave, it looks to be abandoned for quite some time, and talks down to it as if having a conversation with the person buried there. I furrow my brows and watch as she pauses then starts strumming her guitar again, this time starting a proper song and not just random chords. A few seconds pass by and I realize I recognize the song. I look down and my father then glance back up at Juliana.

“I’ll be right back,” I whisper to him.

I stand up and take the dried up flowers, the trash can is in the direction of my girlfriend, and walk towards Juliana making as little noise as I can. After throwing away the flowers and passing by the line of tall evergreen trees, I’m in the section Juliana is singing in. I smile as Juliana’s sultry voice accompanies her guitar. I can tell her eyes are closed because her head is turned up and the soft wind plays with the loose strings of hair around her face.

_**Saturday nights, blueberry cigarillos** _  
_**Swishers make my throat hurt** _  
_**Rolling OCB's on the side for me** _  
_**Light 'em up and let 'em both burn** _  
_**Family feuds, saying Mom's confused** _  
_**I'm for sure she doesn't wanna learn** _  
_**My daddy's gone, say he's never home** _  
_**And wishin' only makes it worse** _

The smile on my face turns sad as the lyrics leaving her lips sound sad and hopeless. Her whole situation hits me all at once again. My blurred vision from earlier appears again only this time it’s not from the loss of my father but from the loss of Juliana’s hope. Her only hope was her mother, to start new with her in a different country, but instead, she was abandoned in exchange for her father. She suspected she wasn’t truly loved by either of them and her mother showed her how true her suspicions were. 

My heart had felt heavy after she told me about what happened that night. It weighed even heavier when Juliana refused to stay at my home, but knowing that I could provide her some comfort was enough to soothe my frustrations at my position. At her age, I know that she’s growing into her person and that requires her to carry her burdens and find her way in this new life she has. As long as she knows I’m here to help, that my whole family is here to help, then I’ll keep my worries to myself while encouraging her as Lucia told me to do.

_**Saturday nights** _  
_**Light gray Silverado** _  
_**Drive it 'cause you have to** _  
_**Stay up working late at a job you hate** _  
_**And fix your makeup in a dirty bathroom** _  
_**No more love, in and out of clubs** _  
_**Knowin' what you gotta do** _  
_**You got plans wrapped in rubber bands** _  
_**And that's the only thing you never lose** _

The dry grass crunched underneath my boots and I try not to giggle at how into her song Juliana is that she doesn’t hear me next to her. I stare at her face, slightly conflicted but also relieved, as she sings through the song with all her emotions. It never ceases to amaze me how she flicks on the switch she has for performing. She knows how to convey the emotions each song has without trouble and knows exactly how to interact while performing. I wasn’t surprised when Nicolas accepted her and begged to watch her in action during a performance. It was even less of a surprise of them hiring her at El Jardin that same Friday and setting up her management team the following Monday. Juliana is special, and it doesn’t take being her girlfriend to see it.

Juliana’s song ends and I watch as she lets out a ragged breath. She’s frowning now, obviously feeling something out of pace, then opens her eyes quickly. Her paranoia makes me laugh then and it grows to a full-body laugh after seeing her jump at my voice.

“V-Valentiana?!”

I nod and continue to laugh, her face isn’t much help for me to stop, and she stares at me in confusion and wonder. Juliana’s face shifts to awe and fake annoyance.

“You could have killed me with fright,” she huffs, “What is wrong with you? I know you’re an angel and can pop out of nowhere but the rest of us need a warning!”

I blush and bite my lip, giggles still leaving my lips, “Perdon, amor. I saw you and wanted to come talk to you.”

She shakes her head and huffs out a laugh, “Okay. Whatever. I see you came to see your dad…”

“I did,” I gin then look over my shoulder to the spot, “You were right, he needed new flowers. Care to tell me how you knew?”

Juliana’s face becomes guarded and she looks off into the distance, “I...I said I was staying with Carla...right?”

Her sudden change makes me frown, “Yes…”

“Well,” she rubs the back of her neck and looks at her shoes, “Carla lives here…”

“What,” I frown, “She lives here?”

Juls nods, “Yeah. Her dad is the caretaker and they live here. I come and see your dad in the morning, right before going back for lunch, and he’s right on the way to their home. Carla does her morning runs and I go with her too, so we pass by here twice.”

I blink and let the information sink in. Juliana watches me and after a moment I close my eyes and nod slowly.

“So you’re living in a graveyard…”

“Yes.”

“And...you’re okay with that…”

“Yes.”

I open my eyes and see Juls stare at me with a small smile and shrug. I can’t help but find it funny at the same time as off-putting. 

_My girlfriend is living next door to my dad...._

“Okay,” a breathy laugh leaves me, “You’re a constant surprise, amor.”

Juls grins at me then leans up to kiss my cheek. My eyes close as her soft lips touch my cheek, a hum vibrates in my chest at the action. Soft lips leave my skin and my eyes open as if by their command. Juliana’s adorable smile beams up at me and I smile back down at her. 

“You’re so cute, Juls,” I tell her.

The girl looks bashfully away and an adorable blush collects on her tan skin. Its times like this that makes me wonder where her on-stage persona comes form. The cocky womanizing playgirl that seduces women with just a wink on stage is nothing like the sweet shy girl that stands in front of me.

“Ah, you’re just saying that because I’m your girlfriend,” she mumbles, “You’re ten times more cute, Val.”

Her response makes me laugh and my hand goes to tilt her head back to me. Our eyes meet and it’s like we’re the only ones in the world. The birds chirping seem to coo in awe while the soft wind blows her sweet scent to me. Her soft chocolate eyes hold so many emotions but adoration is the one that takes over them the most. Those eyes of hers look down onto my lips and I bit my bottom one in response. She seems to make her mind up and her hand comes up to cup my cheek. My heart twitches as she leans forward and it full out spasms when her lips meet mine. 

The kiss, just like every other before it, feels like one out of a movie. It feels like there is a background track and the camera operator is circling us to catch every detail of the experience. The sun feels ten times as hot but not as hot as Juliana’s body meeting mine. I’m in her arms now and feel so safe in them that I want to scold my younger self about not waiting to experience this only with Juliana. The names of my past boyfriends don’t mean a thing in my world now. The only name that never leaves my mind, even in my sleep, is the name of the girl that’s guiding me through this kiss. 

I feel adrenaline swirl in my veins as her lips part just enough to let her tongue caress my bottom lip. Up until now I have had been the one to start these kisses and had always let Juliana dictate the pace and how far we would go. The last time our make-out session had gotten this heavy was after our dancing at El Jardin two weeks ago. Having Juliana being the one to push the simple kiss to a full-on make-out session made me feel happy that she feels comfortable with our relationship being in the open. 

I tilt my head just a millimeter and bring my hands to hold onto her waist. Her other hand joins its twin and her arms wrap around my neck to pulls us closer. I hum at her second caress to my lip and finally open my m-

“Senorita Valentina.”

Like a live wire, Juliana and I pull away and jump a few steps away from each other. I lip my lip and look over to Juliana doing the same. I grit my teeth at the intrusion but turn around to see my guard staring at us with unreadable blue eyes.

“Yes, Jacobo,” I huff out, “What is it?”

The man looks over and Juliana and tension that could start wars bubble up around us. I glance from the young woman to the man in confusion until I cough. Jacobo looks back to me, glance-no _glaring_ at Juliana every few seconds.

“Senorita Eva called,” he explains, “She wanted to let you know that she will be staying at her home for the evening. It seems one of Senor Mateo’s colleagues was murdered in his home. He and Senor Mateo were friends and this has left him distraught. Senorita Eva will be comforting him and will not be home. She wants to permanently add a guard to you in case there are any connections to the company and the murder.”

“Mateo’s friend,” I gasp, “Did you catch his name by any chance?”

“I believe he is his second in the journalism team,” Jacobo frowns, “A young man with a daughter.”

“Ernesto,” I frown at the realization, “How could this have happened...”

A warm hand places itself on my shoulder. I turn into Juliana and she hugs me warmly. I feel my eyes water at the news of a lost family friend. Ernesto had always been by Mateo’s side, they’ve been friends since childhood, and now he was gone. 

“It’s okay,” Juliana says with a forceful tone, “I’ll take care of her.”

“You,” Jacobo sneers, “You’ll take care of her?”

I pull away from Juls’ neck and look at the two. Jacobo’s face has turned a dark red with burning eyes staring daggers at Juliana. My girlfriend didn’t fare much better, her eyes glared by and the hand not holding onto me was forced into a fist.

“What’s going on,” I huff at them, “What is wrong?”

The two keep their stare down for a long moment then suddenly Juliana tips her chin up and gives the guard a loaded glare. The man growls then looks away, hands in fists and teeth gritted to show the muscles of his jaw throbbing.

“Nothing,” Jacobo grits through clench teeth, “Excuse me.”

I watch in burning curiosity while the guard stalks off back to the SUV we came in. I turn to Juliana and see her glaring at the man as he leaves.

“What’s going on,” I repeat myself, “Why are you both acting like sworn enemies?”

Juliana rolls her eyes and answers with a simple, “He ruined our moment.”

Her answer would have been enough for me to understand but I know Juliana, and that how silent fight was far more than just caused by a rude interruption. The girl stares off to the SUV then settles back down to where we were before and turns to me.

“Carla is making lunch right now,” she says softly, “Do you want to come and eat with us? I was going to call you about spending the weekend with you. I want to spend time with you since I’ll be full-on working this coming week and might not see you. Danna’s in charge of me now and she told me she has a ton of work for me.”

_Danna...Ugh_

I bite my lip but nod, “Si, amor. I’d love to spend the weekend with you. Can we go with dad first? I was telling him about my week-”

“Did you tell him about you getting scolded for trying to sneak into my practice instead of going to that fancy meeting Lucia needed you at,” Juliana smirks.

I laugh, “No! He’d haunt me in my dreams if I did that!”

She laughs and pushes her guitar to her back, “Well come on. Let’s go talk to him then go eat with Carla. He’s a good listener, did you know that?”

I laugh again, “Juliana! What is with you today?”

Juliana tugs me with her in the direction of my father and shrugs, “I just love hearing you laugh. It’s way better than hearing you cry.”

I smile at her, a constant when she’s around, and lean down to kiss her temple, “Gracias, amor. You always know what I need.”

My girlfriend pulls at me and I follow her to my father with no disapproval. As I walk to my father, I feel a loaded stare on my back. A quick glance over my shoulder and I see Jacobo watching us with an unreadable stare. I furrow my brows but before I can allow my mind to mull over things, Juliana is talking to me about her band’s returning guitarist.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JULIANA POV**

The auditorium is buzzing with activity, something I’ve come to love after a week of visiting the place. Knowing that I’m now a part of this chaos makes me smile in my seat. I’m sitting in the front row with Danna’s group of sound techs and management teams as the woman prepares to perform the single for her upcoming album. Last week I had been ordered to shadow her as she would be in charge of helping produce my album and be a mentor of sorts. It had shocked me to learn that I’m the first one to experience this when I ran into a few trainees at lunch one day with both jealousy and amazement pointed at me.

“Alright everyone,” one of the managers speaks into the mic, “Dana will be performing her single. All comments and suggestions are welcomed. She has a choreographed dance routine for this, so sharp eyes on what we can improve or change. If anyone would like to do a remix or duet with this song, let us know and we can start working on it promptly.”

The lights slowly dim and the manager leaves the stage. The crowd behind me, more than half of the auditorium, slowly quiets down. It seems that Danna’s new album is very anticipated by the responses around me. The lights turn on slowly and the people behind me start speaking in low whispers, meanwhile, the pop star walks seductively into the spotlights with her dance crew fanning around her.

_**Fama** _  
_**Dicen que tengo mala fama** _  
_**Que me enamoro por la noche** _  
_**Y se me pasa por la mañana, ah** _

_**Culpa** _  
_**Lo siento no tengo la culpa** _  
_**Que no me den lo suficiente** _  
_**Yo soy exigente** _  
_**Y los nenes se asustan** _

The woman’s voice is sultry smooth and the movement of her hips seem to hypnotize her audience. I can appreciate her talent but to me, she’s nowhere near Valentina’s heavy gaze. Just the thought of Valentina transports me to out the lovely weekend. We had spent the majority of the weekend attached at the hip. She had begged me to stay at her home for the night and, with the blessing of Lucia and Eva, stayed in the same bed cuddling all night and the majority of Sunday. My chest warms at remembering the number of kisses Val showered me that morning, the perfect way to wake up.

_I really hope this is just a taste of how life would be like if we lived together…_

_WHOA! Juliana! Getting ahead of yourself there! What would Val think?_

I turn my thoughts back to Val giving me a runway show later that day. I had gotten a tour of her closet, I needed to borrow clothes from her and she happily started styling me with her own, and had commented about her walk-in closet’s overkill size. She had laughed and jokingly offered to do a catwalk to show off her modeling skills and clothes. Slightly embarrassed, I agreed and we ended up in her room laughing and playing dress-up until dinner time. I had to force myself home after dinner, three sets of puppy eyes are hard to fight against but I somehow did it, and received loving messages from all three Carvajal women on my ride home. 

“Gracias!”

I blink. 

_Did I just spend the whole set thinking about Val?_

I look around and see the auditorium slowly trickle to emptiness. Danna’s group had dispersed to do their duties, leaving me the only one sitting in the front rows. I shake my head at my actions and let out a small laugh.

_Valetina! Honestly!_

“Juliana!”

“Yes,” I call back while standing up, “What is it?”

“Come up here,” Dana calls from the stage, “I need your opinion…”

_Aw crap…_

I rub my neck then quickly make my way up the stairs of the stage. Danna, still dressed in her black designer sweats, turns to me with a grin.

“So what did you think,” she asks with bright eyes, “Hot, right?”

I nod absentmindedly, “Yeah. It's really good. It’s a nice different... mature.”

“Different” she frowns, “What do you mean? I’ve been singing songs like this for a while now…”

“Oh,” I shake my head, “No that’s not what I mean. Over the weekend I figured out why you seemed familiar to me.”

“Oh really,” she smiles curiously, “You know my work?”

I nod, “Yup. You were in that novela. The one about the music school?”

Shock hits me when her playful features turn cold and deadly. I watch as she grinds her teeth then looks away from me. 

“Danna…”

“I don’t like thinking about that time much,” she mutters, “It was nice but also terrible.”

She turns around and walks to the piano and I watch in confusion.

_The hell?_

I look around and see a few people look at me. I feel guilt suddenly and walk to Danna to see what’s wrong, to hopefully fix what I did.

“Hey,” I tap her arm, “What’s up?”

She plays with the music sheets on the piano’s surface then sighs and turns to me.

“My love interest, Eleazar...we dated during filming,” she says with a faraway look, “We stayed together for some time. We were the ‘It’ couple for some time….and then he cheated on me with this Victoria Secret model he met in New York. I guess I was a kid to play with until someone else came along.”

“Oh,” I frown, “Well that sucks. He messed up. But you know what?”

“What,” she raises a brow.

“You’re a million times famous then he is,” I grin, “The last thing I heard of him was that he’s going to be on a remake of an old novela.”

Danna stares at me for a second then smiles, “Thanks, Juls.”

I grin at her, “We’re friends now, Danna. That what friends do. They hype you up and make you feel better about annoying men.”

The woman looks down and her papers in contemplation then turn to me.

“So I had another reason to have you as my shadow,” she passes a paper, “I wrote this song and tried to make it work. After a while, it seemed like it was missing something. I thought about selling it off to the highest bidder but after hearing you sing, I’m convinced it could be the collab I need for the album.”

“You want me to sing with you,” I gape, “Are you sure? I mean I don’t have any recognition-”

“Not yet,” she smiles, “This will help make your debut. You’ll receive a lot of attention and so will I. It’s a win-win for us. It will also help me decide where to put you. I know you have the voice for rancheras and mariachi, but you’re young and magnetic. I think you’ll do well in Reggaeton or pop. You speak English and Spanish. Pop and Reggaeton will be your connection to the other artists around the world, especially up North. The States are using more Snapish in their music and I think you can scoop out a few singers to add to your circle.”

“Wait,” I frown, “Let me get this straight. You want me to sing with you on a collab for your album, the one that’s coming out at the end of next week. You also suggest I do the Pop thing or the Reggaeton side since I know English. Don’t I need to learn how to rap and all that too?”

Danna nods, “Rapping would be a good skill to have. I heard that most Spanish speaking people get that skill faster so I think you just need a few classes with the boys for that. But yes, I want you for a song. I also need you for a performance. The award shows for this last year are happening next month and I was asked to perform my new song. I can sing a remix of three songs or two full songs. I decided to sing my single and the collab with you. You can release a few more collabs until we finish your album in the fall.”

“That’s a lot,” I trail off.

“I know,” she sighs, “But, we need to strike when the iron is hot. You’ve got the age and talent. The faster we get you on the map the stronger we can get your debut to perform. It’s your choice-”

“I’ll do it,” I nod determinedly, “Its a lot of work but I can do it. That’s why I’m here, right? Make music and performing while under your care will help me in the long run when you’re not here.”

“That’s right,” Danna grins, “If I show you the ropes this way, just like my mentor did, then you’ll be able to maneuver your way around the scene by yourself.”

“Okay then, what’s the song about,” I look down at the page.

“A breakup song,” Danna laughs, “They’re the best for collabs. Well, those and love songs. I’ve got the beat down and everything I just-”

“Do you remember the lyrics,” I cut in, “We can practice right now if you want. Val’s working late today so I won’t see her for lunch either.”

“Uhm, sure,” She nods, “Don’t you need to memo-”

“I’ve got this,” I cut her off, “Just get the band ready and let’s see what we got.”

Danna gives me an impressed look and doesn’t answer. Instead, she turns around and does as I say. A few minutes later and Danna is handing me a spare mic. I smile at her then nod to assure that I’m ready. A nod from the woman to the band and grovy stuming starts accompanied by the rest of the band. I close my eyes then begin to sing once the entrance section ends. 

_**No sé si es bueno** _  
_**Lo que yo siento** _  
_**Temo asustarte con decírtelo** _  
_**Joder lo que tenemos** _  
_**Es que a tus labios** _  
_**No los entiendo** _  
_**Cómo quisiera que tu corazón** _  
_**Viniera con subtítulos** _

I continue and open my eyes, thrilled that I got the tone right and that the quick read-through of the lyrics steered me correctly. I chance a glance at Danna as the chorus nears and see her grinning at me. As I’m halfway through the first line of the pre-chorus, she sings along and our voices mix perfectly in and out of the song. We take turns as the chorus begins, slowly taking my voice out so she stars her part.

_**Ya me advirtieron sobre ti** _  
_**Que no eres bueno para mí** _  
_**Pero ese error lo cometí** _  
_**Me gustas más de lo que quiero admitir** _  
_**Y yo que no me iba a ligar** _  
_**Ya me hice la película** _  
_**Y duele, duele, duele, duele, cómo duele** _

Danna then doses something that throws me off: she starts dancing up to me. Her body moves seductively with the song and she throws me loaded looks that confuse me. I glance at the audience and see that several people have come back inside and are watching. They look amazed at us but settle on staring at me with curiosity. I look at Danna and she gives me an expectant look with her dark eyes. 

_She’s playing the part, Juliana. You need to too…_

I walk forward and allow the music to guide my body into a swaggy half-dance towards the pop star. With each line that passes we dance and sing to each other. It’s rather odd, I’m usually the lead and have the boys singing behind me. I rarely had Sal sing with me in a duet setting and this feels very different. Perhaps its due to the song choice but Danna’s loaded glances gives me an odd feeling to protect myself. I shake it off and continue the performance, making sure my adlibs and harmonies are right in time to compliment Danna’s voice. She seems impressed so when I take back the reigns of the song I turn away from her as if hurt and walk away from her. The final notes of the song play and I hear Danna sing in a hauntingly longing way to match my disappointed tone.

_**No sé si es bueno** _  
_**Lo que yo siento** _  
_**Temo asustarte con decírtelo** _  
_**Joder lo que tenemos** _  
_**Es que a tus labios** _  
_**No los entiendo** _  
_**Cómo quisiera que tu corazón** _  
_**Viniera con subtítulos** _

_**Verte con otra persona** _  
_**Pega como una pistola** _  
_**Y duele, duele, duele, duele, cómo duele, duele** _

As the final notes fade into nothingness, a roar of applause echos around the room. I blush down to my feet and feel Danna walk up next to me.

“Good job, Juliana,” she pats my shoulder, “We just need to get that isolated and recorded then a choreo set up for the stage performance. It went far better then I thought it would. I’m impressed.”

I smile up at her, “Thanks.”

The woman opens her mouth to speak but her manager comes running onto the stage, “Danna! We need to go! Now! The studio called, they need new shots. Some kid lost half of the shots! Netflix needs them by this weekend!”

Danna’s eyes widen, “Oh shoot. Okay, give me a minute.”

“What’s going on,” I ask the woman.

The pop star shakes her head, “My show is in trouble it seems. Can you practice with the band until I get back? I don’t know how long I’ll be but I’ll set up your recording session on Thursday so we can start there.”

“Uhm, sure,” I nod worryingly, “I’ll work on it.”

“Don’t worry too much, you did amazing already,” and with that Danna kisses my cheek then runs off the stage with a handful of her team following her out the door.

_I guess I’ve got a collab to work on…_


End file.
